Beyond Infinite
by SinisterofRage
Summary: What if Gohan boiled over in rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan on Namek? How will that impact the whole of Dragon Ball Z along with other characters and possibly a sequel to it! Well lets find out in BI! Looking for a beta-reader for this story!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

* * *

><p>Gohan was flying with Bulma back to his fathers previous ship. Gohan was flying as fast as he could while also secretly thinking about his father. Gohan thought to himself,<em>''Please be okay dad''<em>,pleaded Gohan in his mind.

Gohan got lost in his thoughts and accidently dropped Bulma.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'',yelped Bulma as she screamed for her life. Gohan instantly remembered about Bulma and swooped down as fast as he could to catch her before she fell to her death.

Gohan caught and Bulma began yelling at him,''Do you no how scared I was Mister!'',yelled Bulma.

Gohan braced himself for a long period of Bulma yelling at him.

A few minutes later Gohan saw the ship and landed with Bulma on the ship. Bulma freaked out when she saw Piccolo and said,''Gohan, what're you doing leaving Piccolo on the ship'',yelled a frantic Bulma.

Gohan looked on in annoyance and sighed,''Well, Piccolo is with us now so he won't be a problem'',reassured Gohan.

However, Bulma wasn't convinced and tried to persuade Gohan to leave Piccolo off the ship by saying,''Well this is Piccolo's home you know, umm he probably wants to stay here'',said Bulma.

Gohan slightly glared at Bulma and that let her know that young Gohan was not leaving Piccolo behind. Bulma sighed and went to the control deck to figure out how to get off of the planet.

Gohan went to go help Bulma when he suddenly felt his father's power level drop to nothing. Gohan instantly panicked that his father might've been dead. Everyone then felt the planet shake and crumble.

''Gohan, we need to get out of here NOW!'',yelled Bulma as she was panicking.

Gohan sighed and knew the planet was about to explode, but what really worried him was Goku. _''Father, what should I do, no what would you do in this situation'',asked Gohan to no one._

Gohan then instantly realized what he had to do and went to the space ship door. He put a hand on it and grabbed the side of the wall.

''Bulma, I'm going back to help finish what my dad started'',said Gohan.

Bulma was confused on what he was talking about until she realized what he meant.

''Wait, you don't mean that Goku's dead do you?'',asked a frantic Bulma. Gohan looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

Bulma collapsed to the ground in shock and grief. ''Farewell, Bulma'',Gohan finally said as he let go of the wall and rocketed towards the location of where Goku and Frieza were fighting.

Gohan flew as fast as he could and started to think about a plan of action.

_''I'd stand no chance against Frieza in a head to head battle, so I'll stall him until the planet explodes.'',finalized Gohan mentally._

Frieza was just floating over a cluster of debris and lava laughing at his victory,''Haha, that monkey should have known not to mess with the mighty Frieza!'',yelled Frieza as he continued laughing.

Frieza began to fly away, but was stopped by a white streak of light. That light came in the form of the so called last person with saiyan blood alive in the universe, Gohan.

Gohan halted his flight and Frieza looked at him with anticipation,''So you've come back for more'',concluded Frieza.

Gohan replied,''Yes, and I'm here to finish what my father STARTED!'',yelled Gohan as he flew towards Frieza.

Frieza was caught off guard as Gohan punched him in the stomach multiple times.

Gohan then backed up and put one hand up in the air and another hand grabbing his other arm.

Gohan charged his signature attack,''Masenko HAA!'',yelled Gohan as he fired off the yellow beam.

Frieza was forced back into an island where the blast exploded.

Gohan looked on with anticipation knowing Frieza wasn't dead from that kind of attack. When the smoke cleared Frieza was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

Frieza had a few burn marks and dozens of sctratches and bruises from his fight with Goku, but otherwise unhamed from the blast.

''Hah, is that all you monkey's can do, its like the saying goes, monkey see, money do'',Frieza exclaimed as he flew towards Gohan.

Gohan had no other option but to run so he flew the other way. Frieza instantly appeared in front of him, and mocked,''Where do you think your going?''.

Gohan double backed and went the other way, but Frieza cut him off and kicked him towards an Island.

''Wow, its true that all you monkeys can do is run!'',mocked Frieza yet again. Gohan was getting angry with his inability to finish what his father started.

Gohan got up from under the rubble and fired off at Frieza. Frieza effortlessly blocked all the blows Gohan was giving and swatted him away with his half severed tail.

''You can't even finish what your father started how pathetic are you'',taunted Frieza as he grabbed the boys hair.

Gohan thought about those words and knew they were true. Deep inside Gohan was getting really angry because he couldn't do anything to Frieza.

Gohan charged up a blast between his hands and shot it at Frieza's face.

Frieza looked on to late as the blast hit him full force. Frieza was left with a few sctratchs and burns but unharmed yet again.

Frieza got bored, and said,''Your boring, every monkey's fate will always be the same against me, Vegeta, your father and now you'',rejoiced Frieza.

Gohan's anger and frustration was now visibly shown. ''You minster, don't talk about my FATHER!",Gohan yelled as his new surge of anger gave him enough power to blindside Frieza with a kick to the face.

Frieza was knocked back and Gohan flew up to him and landed a huge blow to Frieza's stomach. Frieza was sent crashing into an island full of trees.

Frieza was tired of holding back and powered up to 50% of his power. ''You should feel proud, the only other being to push me to 50% of my power aside from my family was your worthless father'',yelled Frieza.

Gohan fired blast after blast at Frieza in attempts to at least hurt him. Frieza stood like a champion and took the blasts like nothing. Frieza came out of the smoke and back handed Gohan into the sky.

Gohan then started to cry, out of disappointment in himself for not being able to finish what he started.

Frieza looked on and saw what was happening,''Boo Hoo, you know what, how about I pay a visit to your planet, hmm what was it.. oh yeah Earth and either I'll sell it or blow it up!'',enthused Frieza.

Gohan began to think about what would happen if he didn't finish this now and Frieza won. His mother would die after him and so would Goku's friends, not to mention the whole entire planet.

No, Gohan couldn't just stand for this and let them all die like that! He just wouldn't allow that to happen!

''Your father, the strongest of all your monkey kind is in the lava, all because you can't stop me'',mocked Frieza for the last time.

Something snapped within Gohan as he felt the gravity of the situation. _''There all counting on me to finish the job! I just can't lose here, I can't lose here, I WON'T LOSE HERE!'',mentally cried Gohan.  
><em>

''I, I can't lose here, not when we were so close, I CAN'T lose here, I WON'T LOSE HERE!'',cried out Gohan as an involuntary golden aura surrounded him. Rocks began to rise and winds grew from intense to insane.

Everything blew away for miles on end and fierce hurricane's blew over the islands. The aura was lighting up the darkness in the sky. Frieza widened his eyes with horror,_''No, not again'',mentally begged Frieza. _

Gohan's bowl cut spiked upwards and came back down. His hair also flashed from black to Gold in a flash of light. Goha's aura also brought golden lighting to the Namekian sky lighting it up.

During the whole ordeal he also thought about how useless he used to be. During his fight with the Saiyans, he was too scared to hit Nappa. During his fight with Frieza he let Krillin get impaled.

He let Vegeta die without helping him, and last but not least, he abandoned his father to fight Frieza and eventually die. No more, he cried out to himself inwardly, No More!

''NO MORE FRIEZA!'',finally yelled Gohan as his hair finally remained spiked upwards instead of in a bowl cut. His eyes remained blue, green and his golden hair matched his golden glow.

His muscles bulked up more and his body grew one inch and a half. Gohan remained frowning and yelled to Frieza,''ARE YOU READY TO FACE YOUR DEMISE, FRIEZA?!'',asked an angry Gohan as he charged Frieza.

Gohan finally awakened from his slumber, and become the legend.

The Super Saiyan!

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's let me know what you think of the cliff hanger in your review's. I would totally appreciate it if you do, and stay tuned for the next chapter of B.T.M: Beyond the Maximum! Just to let you know Gohan was trained as a toddler for a while, so he has more of an affinity for fighting and is stronger than canon Gohan so far!<strong>

**Power levels:**

**Gohan (base): 2,500,000**

**Angry: 10,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 125,000,000**

**Goku( base): 3,000,000**

**Kaioken x20: 60,000,000**

**(Super Saiyan): 150,000,000**

**Frieza 10%(holding back against Gohan): 12,000,000**

**50%: 60,000,000**

**(Full Power Frieza): 120,000,000**

**Piccolo: 1,500,000**

**Vegeta: 2,500,000**

**Bulma: 3**

**Krillin: 100,000**


	2. Chapter 2:Final Confrontations

**Chapter 2: Super Saiyan Gohan and Final Bout**

* * *

><p>Gohan had just turned into the Super Saiyan!<p>

Gohan is the second and youngest saiyan to achieve the legendary transformation ever before.

Frieza cursed his luck as he powered back up to his full power state and yelled,''Brat, your dad did the same thing and look at what happened to him!'',said Frieza. Gohan just shruggged and charged Frieza.

Gohan acted like he was going to punch Frieza, but he vanished. Frieza tried to hit him with the severed tail but Gohan was too fast.

Frieza didn't know where Gohan ran to so he called out,''Come out come out where ever you are!'',yelled Frieza trying to drag Gohan out of hiding.

Frieza heard a pebble drop behind him so he looked towards that direction. Frieza saw nothing so when he turned back around he was met with a hard kick to the face.

Gohan kicked Frieza so hard he went face first, crashing and destroying many islands.

Gohan looked on and crossed his arms. The Super Saiyan transformation was bringing the Saiyan inside of Gohan, to the surface. ''Hmph, is that all you got Frieza? Pathetic!'',yelled Gohan as he spit on the ground.

Frieza came up from the rubble, angry from being taunted. Frieza flew at Gohan full speed blinded by rage.

Gohan just smirked and unfolded his arms as Frieza was reaching him. Drieza swung on young Gohan, but Gohan ducked under it. Frieza then swiped at him with his tail a few times which Gohan dodged.

Gohan then grabbed his severed tail and threw him away. Gohan then rushed behind Frieza. Frieza stopped and turned around with a fist.

Gohan was going way too fast so his momentum threw him into Frieza's fist.

Gohan was knocked into another island causing it to sink. Frieza brought both of his hands together and blasted the island.

The island was vaporized in a huge boom, and the shock wave sent the ocean current for miles on end.

Gohan was nowhere to be found so Frieza thought he had won,''Oh yeah, no monkey could ever defeat Lord Frieza!'',yelled Frieza to the universe.

Gohan then instantly reappeared behind Frieza and Frieza was in shock,''How brat, I vaporized you just now?'',yelled an anry Frieza.

Gohan smirked then replied,''Its simple, I jumped into the water before you blew up the island'',explained gohan to Frieza like he was slow.

Frieza shot a couple finger beams at Gohan and Gohan just stood there.

Gohan slapped away all the death beams effortlessly, and shot off towards Frieza.

Frieza tried and tried to hit the speedy Gohan, but to no avail. Gohan was just too fast for Frieza to hit.

Gohan reappeared behind Frieza and punched him in the back of the head.

The blow sent a staggering Frieza forward as Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza again.

This time he back handed Frieza in the face sending him crashing into the dirt where he belonged.

''How, just how are you besting me?!'',asked a frantic Frieza.

''Its quite simple, you are weak and I'm trampling over you like the bug you are!'',yelled Gohan,''This is for my FATHER!'',yelled Gohan again as he bull rushed Frieza. Frieza was livid as Gohan had called him weak.

''I AM LORD FRIEZA, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A PRIMATE!'',yelled Frieza's battle cry as he charged back at Gohan. Due to Gohan's over confidence, Frieza head butted Gohan and knocked him off his course.

Gohan was knocked onto the ground and formed a small crater. Frieza put his foot on Gohan's head and pushed down. Gohan cried out in pain as Frieza was putting pressure on his head.

''How does it feel monkey?'',''Huh!?'',asked Frieza as he put more pressure into his foot. Gohan gritted his teeth and grabbed the ground, pulling it back making dirt marks.

''Enough, I will finish what my father started!'',yelled an angry Gohan as he lifted Frieza's foot with his back.

''Raaaagh'',primitively yelled young Gohan as he blew Frieza away with the force of his Super Saiyan aura.

Frieza tumbled on long the surface of another island making it a mud slide. Gohan stood up and looked at Frieza with hate for what he did to his father. Gohan powered up to maximum and shot off at Frieza.

He knew he was barely stronger then Frieza at the moment so he would have to be very careful.

Frieza blocked Gohan's first blow to the chest with a large bang. Gohan then spun around Frieza's own blow and kicked Frieza in the face.

Frieza rolled backwards when kicked and grabbed Gohan with his severed tail before he reached Frieza.

Frieza pulled Gohan closer to him and punched him in the face hard. Gohan's head jerked back with the force of the blow. Frieza sent eye beams towards his face. Gohan brought his hand up to block, but the beams marked a hole in his glove.

His glove then started turning red due to blood that was coming out of it. Frieza threw Gohan into the sky and shot a death beam at him. Gohan saw it just in time and deflected it into space.

Gohan shot back off towards Frieza and kneed him in the face. The blow jerked Frieza back and Gohan vanished.

Gohan reappeared behind Frieza and knocked him back to the ground completing his combo move. Frieza picked him self up just in time to dodge Gohan's yellow blast towards him.

Frieza then noticed that Gohan was panting and realized that maintaining Super Saiyan was tough. ''Hey, Saiyan, it looks like your getting tired'',taunted Frieza.

Gohan tried to ignore that but he realized that Frieza was correct.

Maintaining the Super Saiyan form alone was very draining, but when your fighting in it for the first time, it drains your ki, a lot. Gohan was now at this point, too exhausted to win the battle. He had simply used up too much Ki therefore he was destined to lose.

Frieza bull rushed Gohan while he was down and rammed into him full force. Gohan was knocked back and Frieza went under Gohan.

Frieza then brought his knee up as hard as he could, and hit Gohan full force with it. Gohan yelped in pain and agony while Frieza was laughing. Frieza then grabbed Gohan's hair and threw him like a foot ball into an island with a mountain terrain on it.

Gohan was going too fast to stop himself so he braced for impact. He cracked the island in half and sent it sinking into the pit of ocean mixed with lava.

Frieza looked on and laughed,''Touch down Frieza!'',yelled Frieza as Gohan came out of the ocean, bloody with a broken off shoulder pad from the armor.

Gohan knew he was going to die if this kept up so he would give one last ditch effort to kill Frieza. Gohan powered up to his maximum and a little beyond, due to his power of will.

He cupped his hands together and yanked his arms back. He prepared to use his father's signature move. ''KA'',a blue swirl of Ki apeared between Gohan's hands. ''ME-HAAA'',called out Gohan as his energy intensified,''MEEE'',cried out Gohan as he prepared to fire off the azure beam,''HAAAAAAAAA!'',yelled Gohan as he finally launched the azure beam.

The mighty blast roared across the battlefield in a mighty wind send everything back for acres. Frieza launched his own mighty beam to combat it,''Your the one who'll die!'',yelled Frieza as his blood colored blast combated the azure beam.

They were in a huge beam struggle, but Gohan was beginning to get pushed back. Frieza was smirking as he was winning. Gohan then thought about his father and how he would've let him down.

Gohan then suddenly went beyond his maximum power thinking about it and overtook Frieza's blast. The blast carried Frieza into a island with a hilly terrain and obliterated the island.

The blast then exploded and shook Planet Namek once more as lava erupted to the surface. Gohan was too exhausted and drained to hold Super Saiyan any longer and dropped into normal form.

Frieza was still alive but badly damaged from the might of the Kamehameha. He had his right eye swollen shut, a cluster of bumps and bruises, with many scratches with blood coming from them.

Frieza walked towards Gohan in fury, and Gohan was too tired and injured to do anything about it. Frieza pointed a death beam at Gohan and said,''Goodbye, primitive brat!'',yelled Frieza as he fired the beam and started laughing.

Gohan knew he was going to die here, so he just stood there awaiting death.

''Not so fast, FRIEZA!'',yelled a familiar voice. He was a warrior with a shirtless upper body, scratches all over it, spiky golden hair that defied gravity, and a golden aura. That somebody was the legendary Goku.

Gohan couldn't believe his father was still alive and it filled him with new hope to survive.

Goku deflected the beam and looked at Gohan with a stern, fatherly look,''I thought I told you to leave, Gohan!'',yelled Goku. The Super Saiyan transformation was bringing out a different side of Goku.

Gohan trembled but stood his ground and said,''But..bu...'',Gohan was cut off when Goku said,''NO BUTS LEAVE GOHAN!'',yelled a ticked Goku who was tired of his Son's stubborness.

Gohan slowly nodded his head and said,''You better win, dad!'',Gohan said as he took off into the sky.

Frieza looked horified and said,''But how?I saw you die!'',yelled a shocked Frieza. Goku answered,''You can never kill what I am'',calmly stated Goku. Goku and Frieza charged each other and went into a flurry of shock waves combined with sonic booms.

While Goku and Frieza were battling, Goku made a few requests to Kami to make a few wishes. Everyone who was killed by Frieza was brought back to life. Vegeta shot up from his grave and saw a white streak of light fly past him.

He recognized him as Gohan, and followed him, curious to know what was going on instead, not knowing that Goku was fighting Frieza at the moment.

Vegeta flew after Gohan, until he saw a ship over head ahead of Gohan.

Gohan touched down on the ground before the ship and so did Vegeta. ''What're you doing alive Vegeta, and why are you here!?'',asked Gohan. ''I should ask you the same thing, so are yopu about to leave the planet!?'',asked Vegeta.

Gohan nodded and Vegeta said,''Well the ship is mine then now move out my way'',yelled Vegeta as he tried to backhand Gohan away. Gohan stood his ground and caught his arm. Vegeta was shocked as he thought how the brat got so strong.

''No either you come with us peacefully, or you die again when the planet blows up'',defended Gohan. Vegeta thought about his options and was left with leave with his for right now so called 'comrades' or die again.

Vegeta finally knew what he had to do and said,''I'll tag along until we get to a planet, then I'm gone'',answered Vegeta to Gohan's question.

Gohan nodded silently and the door hatch opened up. Bulma was there and she yelled to Gohan,''Hey, Gohan are you coming or not!'',yelled a frantic Bulma. Gohan and Vegeta hopped onto the ship and Bulma yel;led in shock and fear,''Wha-wa-t is he doing here!'',asked a fearful Bulma.

''Look woman I'm here for the ride and that's all, because if I stayed I would've died twice'',finalized Vegeta.

Bulma shrieked and walked back to the control panel preparing lift off. Gohan looked beat up, so he had to rest up. Everyone strapped on their seat belts and Piccolo stayed on the ground unconscious.

The ship took off and instantly left Namek's atmosphere, just before Goku's final wish request was made. Everyone missed their chance to go back to Earth in harmony.

Gohan was worried about his father and looked out the window looking into space. A few minutes later the planet exploded in a colossal BOOM! There was nothing left of the planet besides scattered floating pieces of space rock.

Lots of debris from the planets explosion was sent into the ships course. Bulma was hard pressed to dodge all of the asteroids that came along with it.

Gohan knew that his father had finally died, but at least Frieza died as well or so he thought. Unknown to Gohan, one milisecond before the planets explosion Goku left the planet's atmosphere in a Ginyu force pod.

Gohan then broke down into tears as his father had died for real this time and Vegeta scolded him for it,''Brat, Saiyans don't cry!''scolded Vegeta. Gohandried his tears and retorted with a good comeback,''Say's the guy who cried when Frieza was proving that you weren't a super saiyan'',replied Gohan.

Vegeta raised a fist and narled at Gohan,''Kid, I'll kill you with everyone on the hip if you talk about that again!'',yelled Vegeta.

Gohan wasn't phased at all because he knew if it came down to a fight Gohan would win.

Gohan got out of his seat and walked to Goku's old gravity chamber to train lightly, because his body burns from the fight with Frieza still.

Vegeta followed Gohan and began to train as well. Piccolo just woke up from being unconscious and was treated by Bulma, to tend to his wounds. Gohan and Vegeta were doing one finger push ups in 100x gravity as a light exercise.

Piccolo, after being treated by Bulma, went into the chamber and instead of exercising he meditated. Gohan following suit to try to unlock his Super Saiyan power once more.

Vegeta didn't know what they were doing and worked his butt off to try to become a Super Saiyan. He vowed to not let Kakkarot leave him in the dust, he was determined to prove once and for all who the prince of all Saiyans really was.

Gohan meanwhile was trying to dig deep inside to find his inner Super Saiyan strength and bring it out. He knew it was there, he just had to find it.

Gohan was imagining Frieza killing his father, then his mother, then blowing up the Earth. That angered Gohan a lot, but not enough to trigger the transformation. Gohan then recalled how exactly he transformed in the first place.

He transformed off of an absolute need not a desire, so that's why Vegeta didn't transform into a Super Saiyan. He desired to transform but he didn't need it bad enough. Gohan needed it to put Frieza down and to finish the job that his father started.

Gohan went to Vegeta and interrupted his light training.''Hey Vegeta'',calmly stated Gohan.

Vegeta snarled as he was interrupted from training,''What is it brat, this had better be important!'',snarled Vegeta.

Gohan replied,''Calm down, Vegeta anyways I know how my father went Super Saiyan'',said Gohan catching Vegeta's eye. Gohan continued in by saying,''My father went Super Saiyan due to the pain of loss, and the need to put Frieza down, so basically you have to have an absolute need or pain of loss to go Super Saiyan'',explained Gohan.

Vegeta took those words into consideration and nodded. Vegeta then went back to training his endurance with light training. Gohan then collapsed in fatigue outside of the Gravity Room.

Bulma came by and had Piccolo put Gohan in the healing chamber. Gohan was hooked up to a mask to breathe in and water to heal the wounds quicker.

Gohan had extensive damage and since the healing tank was made by human's so technically it was primitive compared to actual space technology, it would take him two days to recupirate back to full health.

The next day was a casual day in space as usual, until they ran out of fuel. Bulma ran over to the controls and frantically yelled,''The ships engine fuel is gone so we have to crash land on this orange Planet!'',trembled a scared Bulma.

Vegeta came out from the gravity room and took over the controls,''Woman, don't ya'll have back up generators for this ship!'',yelled an angry Vegeta.

''I don't think so, Goku was in a rush to come to Namek so we didn't have time to install them'',trembled Bulma.

Piccolo then added in,''Were done for if we have no fuel! At least we have to protect Gohan!'',yelled Piccolo. Vegeta changed the ships course towards the planet and the gravity dragged them in.

They crash landed on a strange planet where the inhabitants were wiped out, and the last of them were going extinct by a group of mercenaries led by a leader.

The mysterious leaders name ruled this part of the Galaxy and struck more fear into alien hearts than even Frieza! He is Frieza's older brother and had the name of cold party or picnic appliance.

**The tyrants name was: Cooler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of the 2nd chapter of ! Chapter content was longer in this chapter than last and Gohan V.S Frieza was concluded. The reason why Frieza was technically able to win the fight was because first off, Gohan had a tiny edge in power and speed, 2nd off to Gohan the Super Saiyan transformation was tiring and energy consuming, especially for the first time, so Frieza would've still won that battle. <strong>

**Tell me what I could improve on and I'm always up for considering some Ideas to spice up the story and make it more interesting! Take care and on towards B.T.M Kai chapter 1:**

Gohan: I hope dads fine

Frieza: Die Monkeys

Goku: Oh No aaghh (gets engulfed by lava)

Frieza: Gokus dead yay

Gohan: Oh well dads dead

Bulma: You jerk I could've died

Scene changes to ship...

Bulma: Let the green bean grow on his planet

Gohan: He's not a green bean he's a yoshi

Gohan: Bye Bye

Bulma: What

Scene changes to Goku's death battle place...

Frieza: Hey its Mow Howard

Gohan: I'm here to beat you up

Frieza beats up Gohan

Gohan: I'm here to worship you

Frieza beats up Gohan again

Gohan: I'm here to dodge your attacks

Gohan dodges a couple attacks and hits Frieza

Frieza: Bored Now

Gohan stops dodging and gets beat up

Frieza: Your dads an alien

Gohan: RAAAARGHH!

Frieza: What a Neanderthal

Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan

Gohan: I AM A SUPER NEANDERTHAL!

Frieza: 100% Time!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next Chapter,PEACE! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Conflict Arises

**Chapter 3: Conflict Arises**

* * *

><p>They crash landed on a rocky, desert type terrain. The temperature on the planet was actually extremely cold, like -70 degrees celsius type cold. 99% of the planets inhabitants were wiped out.<p>

Gohan still had 3 hours to heal up so Bulma stayed on the ship to keep watch over him. Vegeta looked out the window and saw a ship that looked similar to Frieza's. ''Hey, what the hell is that in the sky?'',asked Vegeta.

Piccolo saw it to and remarked,''I don't know but what ever it is, its not good'',replied Piccolo.

Bulma was watching as Gohan was feeling tense and he started to shake rapidly. ''What the heck is wrong with the brat woman!'',yelled Vegeta.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders because she simply didn't know. Little did they know, Gohan was thinking about Frieza again. That name alone made him want to destroy something.

His eyes open and turned into blue-green. His power was rising just thinking about how he thought he killed his father.

Gohan then dropped the power because he was still to beat up to try that yet.

Piccolo then picked up a blood curdling sound to the west of the ship. He also picked up three other people laughing at the kill and scream with his super human hearing.

''There was a scream to the western side of the ship and i'm going to check it out'',proclaimed Piccolo.

Vegeta was bored and had nothing better to do so he followed Piccolo.

Bulma opened the hatch door to get out and then instantly felt the temperature. She instantly got a capsule and created a warm field around her to keep her from freezing.

Bulma closed the hatch and watched over Gohan healing. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Piccolo were flying towards where the screams were heard.

''Namek, stay out of my way when the fight comes, got it!'',snarled Vegeta.

Piccolo glared at him and Vegeta glared back. Piccolo then nodded and continued to fly towards the destination.

A few minutes had passed, and both of them reached the destination. Both of them saw Three armored men killing 9 Green people.

Piccolo landed as did Vegeta. Vegeta looked on and was shocked to see that they were Cooler's armored squadron. One of them said,''Hey look guys, its Princess monkey'',commented one with blue skin and blonde hair.

Vegeta's eye twitched as the three of them laughed. ''Namek, i'm killing Salza the blue one over there'',yelled a ticked Vegeta. Piccolo nodded and got into a fighting stance.

''I'm taking on Vegeta, you two get the green bean'',whispered Salza to his comrades. ''Aww man, I wanted to knock the princess off a few pegs'',complained Dore, the big green, muscular one.

''Stop complaining, besides the Namek's pretty strong too you know'',cried out the last one, a tall skinny orange alien named Neiz.

''Can I begin killing you now!?''asked an impatient Vegeta. ''Yes, do go on'',replied Salza.

A vein popped up in Vegeta's head as he charged Salza. The other two members charged Piccolo and they all began fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta V.S Salza:<strong>

Vegeta and Salza were going at it at a rapid speed. Both seemed evenly matched, however Vegeta was holding back a large portion of his power.

Salza tried to kick Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta caught the kick and threw him away.

Salza slid across the frozen, rocky landscape and made a trench in the ground.

Vegeta spat on the ground and said,''Hey pretty boy, I thought I was a princess'',mocked Vegeta. Salza gritted his teeth as he got up.

Salza looked at Vegeta with eyes that said i'll kill you.

Vegeta however, wasn't phased in the slightest, but on the contrary he smirked. Salza charged Vegeta and punched at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed as he effortlessly dodged the blow and punched Salza in the stomach.

Salza spit up saliva as Vegeta vanished behind Salza. Salza truned around too late as an elbow smashed across his face.

Salza went face first into the frozen rock. Salza got up only to be picked up by his armor. Vegeta glared at Salza that meant death and grumpily said,''Where is your boss''.

Salza replied by spitting on Vegeta's face. A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead as he gathered some energy in his right hand and truly threatened him. ''If you don't talk RIGHT NOW I'll blast your head off!'',yelled a ticked Vegeta.

Salza whimpered as he was truly afraid of what Vegeta would do to him and weakly said,''On his way here in about an hour'',said Salzaa spontaneously not knowing Vegeta heard that.

Vegeta then simply grinned and threw prepared to blast Salza's head off. Salza then panicked, but thought about using his technique.

Salza gathered energy in his arm to make a blade like shape. He then used the opportunity to stab Vegeta in his lower abdomen.

''Aaaaugh'',yelled Vegeta as he spit out some saliva mixed with blood on the ground. Salza used the opportunity to kick Vegeta in the stomach.

Vegeta caught his foot however, and punched him straight in the stomach earning him a blood curdling scream.

Salza tried to make a Ki blade again but Vegeta grabbed his hand. Vegeta squeezed as hard as he could on Salza's hand, until he heard the bones just snap.

Vegeta let go of that hand and grabbed the other hand. Vegeta creating a Ki orb in his hand effectively burning it to ash making it useless.

When Vegeta completely let go, Salza's scream was so loud, it popped Piccolo's ear drums. Vegeta just laughed at Salza screaming.

Salza ran towards Vegeta in blind fury not knowing he was going into the jaws of death.

Salza tried to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta grabbed his leg with one arm and put his elbow on his knee cap shattering it and effectively breaking his leg. Salza screamed in pure agony and pain as a result.

Salza then used his other leg to kick Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there and didn't even move an inch fom the blow.

Vegeta then punched Salza in the stomach so hard his hand came out the other side.

Salza spit up an abundance of blue blood and weakly said,'''Mas..ter C-cooler wil-ll aven-nge me'',whispered Salza.

Vegeta smirked and said,''Well you'll be seeing him in the next world soon'',said Vegeta as he blasted Salza's head off and then threw the severed body into the sky.

His body froze in a block of ice which Vegeta politely stepped on, shattering his body in many directions.

Vegeta slip his gloves past one another and blasted Dore while he wasn't paying attention into an oblivion, thus killing him.

Piccolo had already killed Neiz by shocking him into a corpse with his own attack. ''So, what do we do now?'',asked Piccolo to Vegeta.

''We wait for him to come check out the problem, and then we kill him somehow because its our only shot at getting off this frozen rock'',explained Vegeta. Piccolo just stood there and looked around on guard like he usually is.

Vegeta crossed his arms and laid his back against a cliff. He then fell into a quick nap to bypass time.

Meanwhile, Cooler was going to check out why his squadron's power levels disappeared on the scouter. He then saw a round, oval shape looking pod, and decided to check it out.

Bulma saw him coming from a window and she panicked. She knew that Gohan was the only person who could save her from him, so she grabbed Gohan out of tank and capsulized it.

Gohan was still unconscious, so she placed him in a preservation capsule then capsulized it. She stuffed both capsules in her pocket and waited for Cooler to arrive.

A few seconds later, there was a loud bang on the door hatch and then the hatch was busted open. ''Ah, look at what we have here, a lady in a spaceship, hmm so where are your friends little woman?'',asked Cooler.

Bulma was frightened and said,''I... don't... know'',answered Bulma. Cooler then thought about what she said and he realized she probably was there brains not brawn so he would kidnap her to lure her friends to him.

''Hmm, very well I guess I shall keep you until; your friends come to rescue you'',said Cooler as he picked up Bulma with his mind and they flew towards the atrocious, round shaped ship.

Bulma was locked in a dark room guarded by two henchmen. Bulma slowly crept back to where the guards couldn't see her and took out the healing tank capsule along with the capsule preserving Gohan.

In the dark where no one couldn't see her, she placed Gohan back in the tank and turned it on. Gohan only had 15 minutes left of healing before he was back to full health was a relief.

Bulma went back to where the guards could see here and just waited on Gohan to recupirate.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Piccolo went back to the ship only to find out that Bulma was missing. They searched everywhere, but they couldn't find her anywhere, but then Piccolo's super hearing picked up Cooler saying that he was going to lure them by kidnapping Bulma on his ship.

''Okay, so that's where the buffoon is, now all we have to do is kill him and his father, then there'll be no more frost demons to terrorize the universe!'',yelled Vegeta as he had thoughts of ruling the universe.

Piccolo nodded, and both of them flew as fast as they could to Cooler's ship.

Cooler was waiting for them, but was shocked to hear a large boom noise on the side of his ship. Cooler looked around the corner and saw none other then Prince Vegeta and Piccolo.

''Welcome, Prince Vegeta, to who do I owe this pleasure'',sarcastically said Cooler. Vegeta spit on the floor and pointed at Cooler,''Your going to die by my hands today'',exclaimed Vegeta.

Cooler broke out into hysterics and said,''You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, your the princess of an extinct race'',retorted Cooler. Vegeta had a vein pop up on his forehead and charged Cooler blindly.

Vegeta punched Cooler, but Cooler blocked the blow and the blow itself shook the whole entire ship.

Piccolo shook his head and muttered to himself,''So much for stalling time and waiting for Gohan to heal up'',muttered Piccolo.

Some of the henchmen came up to Piccolo and started firing blasts from blasters towards him. Piccolo simply used his power as a barrier and Kiai waved the henchmen away.

Vegeta and Cooler vanished in a set of blows that zipped all around the ship. Everything shook on the ship and stuff was breaking everywhere. One henchmen cried out,''Sir, your breaking th...'',The henchman was cut off with a beam through his chest by Cooler.

Vegeta used the opportunity to land a kick on Cooler's side and sent him through a couple walls on the ship. Cooler got up and smirked as he was enjoying the warm up.

Piccolo jumped beside Vegeta and charged Cooler as well. Cooler was hard pressed to dodge both of the combatants blows at once, but he managed for a while.

Piccolo caught Cooler with a blow across the jaw that sent him backwards. Vegeta was charging up a purple blast while Piccolo was fighting Cooler one on one.

Cooler swatted Piccolo away with his tail and grabbed him by his gi. ''Say good bye, green bean!'',yelled Cooler. Cooler prepared to kill off Piccolo when Vegeta nailed Cooler with a Galick Gun to the side.

Cooler was knocked through dozens of walls until he hit the engine room. The blast exploded in the engine room, and combined with the fuel in the engine room, Cooler was caught in the explosion which destroyed the head of the ship.

Cooler fell towards the planet's surface, however he caught himself and fired eye lasers towards Vegeta. Vegeta was too late to block and was scorched a little which knocked him back into a ship.

Cooler jumped back on and stalked towards Vegeta. Cooler then rose his power level to the max to give them a sense of hopelessness. Piccolo grunted as he knew Cooler was not as strong as Frieza, but strong enough to kill both him and Vegeta with ease.

Cooler picked up Vegeta by the neck with his tail and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta coughed up blood as blood rose from his nose. Cooler punched Vegeta again and again until Vegeta began to lose consciousness.

Piccolo then got up and charged Cooler. To Cooler, Piccolo was in slow motion, so he punched Piccolo hard in the gut making him double over in breath loss.

Cooler then smashed Piccolo's face with Cooler's fist which brought blood leaking from his nose. Piccolo was knocked across the room they were in and stayed down. Vegeta then tried to get up, but Cooler stepped on Vegeta's head.

Vegeta stayed put on the ground and was too beat to move. Cooler got bored and decided to kill them all in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile with Gohan and Bulma, the healing chamber beeped which meant it was finished healing Gohan. Gohan instantly opened his eyes, feeling refreshed and stronger than ever before.

Gohan blasted his way out of the chamber which alerted the guards. Gohan then silently said,''Thank you for preserving me until I could recover Bulma'',thanked Gohan.

Bulma nodded and pointed towards the guards who were about to blast them.

The two guards fired there blasts towards Gohan and Bulma. Gohan just casually waved his hand up and the blasts were stopped by an energy barrier. He then sent the energy barrier at the guards and they were sent back.

Gohan then walked down the hall blasting the foot soldiers left and right. Gohan finally reached the cock pit where he saw Piccolo and Vegeta down for the count along with Cooler charging up a huge energy ball on his finger.

The energy ball grew and expanded in size to the point it had a square kilometer in sheer width alone. ''Say Good BYE!''yelled Cooler as he fired off the Super Nova. Gohan knew there only chance of survival was for him to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Gohan charged up his Ki to maximum and charged up his own original attack. ''NOVA BURST'',cried out Gohan as he brought both of his hands together to form a navy blue blast to combat the Super Nova.

The Nova Burst was pushing with all its might, but the Super Nova was way too strong to beat. Gohan then watched as the blast was only a football field away from them and inching closer.

Gohan then thought about the consequences of losing the beam struggle. Himself, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma would die. Not to mention that Cooler would continued to rampage around the universe until he reached Earth.

Then everyone on the Earth would die by the hands of Cooler. NO! That is too much to lose for him to lose this battle. Gohan cried out,''NO, It absolutely WILL NOT END LIKE THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'',screamed Gohan as he forced the Super Saiyan power out of him.

The winds blew like crazy and it made the chill in the air 2x worse. The noise and ruckus of the Super Saiyan transformation awoke Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta saw the golden aura surrounding Gohan, not to mention his eyes, hair and muscles.

He just couldn't believe that no only did Kakkarot surpass him, but now did his six year old brat, Gohan. Vegeta looked on in a mixture of Astonishment, Shock, Wonder, and Jealousy. Piccolo looked on in shock, but deep down he was very proud of Gohan.

Gohan's beam due to the Super Saiyan power increase easily tore through the Super Nova like nothing. Cooler barely managed to evade the blast killing him. Cooler was shocked to know how the brat got such a power increase, and how the brat got here in the first place.

''Brat, how did you just do that?'',asked a curious Cooler.

''Its simple, I did that because I'm a Super Saiyan!'',said Gohan in triumph.

Unlike his brother, Cooler never toyed around with an opponent and an opponent with that much power is no joke. ''Then allow me to demonstrate my full power! As you can see I was holding back a great deal up until now, so witness my 5th and final form!''yelled Cooler as he powered up.

Cooler group larger and his head molded into a bone crest, with Cooler's legs spike out and a face mask covering Cooler's mouth.

Cooler's voice turned more mechanical and menacing with him saying,''Now witness your death'',cried out Cooler.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for viewing and let me sum up the chapter. First off, Vegeta v.s Salza was a one sided battle. Vegeta's power dwarfed his so he easily won. Same thing for Piccolo V.S Neiz and Dore! The rest will make since as far as power levels go, anyways let me know what you think about the Chapter and also give me any advice, ideas, flaws or anything else and I'll read them and take them into consideration. Thank you for reading and as always have an awesome day, PEACE!<strong>

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan( damaged): 1,000,000**

**Healed: 3,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 150,000,000**

**Vegeta: 2,750,000**

**Piccolo:2,000,000**

**Cooler: 800,000**

**10%: 8,000,000**

**100%:80,000,000**

**5th form: ?! Nope not yet!**

**Salza: 700,000**

**Dore: 600,000**

**Neiz: 550,000**

**Bulma: 2**

**Those Were the power levels and Thanks for viewing! Until the next Chapter where we wrap things up!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Cooler

**Chapter 4: Gohan to the rescue**

Cooler had just finished transforming into his fifth and final form.

Gohan looked on in astonishment because his power level had just surpassed his new found power, however Gohan knew the gap in power wasn't too big to the point where he just couldn't win.

''So, how do you like it'',calmly said Cooler. Gohan stood his ground and said,''Its impressive, but its nothing I can't beat'',replied Gohan confidently. Cooler then narrowed his eyes and said,''You've got some nerve, kid now you die!'',yelled Cooler as he finally dashed towards Gohan at insane speeds.

Gohan evaded a punch meant to crush his jaw, but narrowly. Cooler then vanished from sight. Gohan charged up a ki blast in his right hand then turned around, catching Cooler in surprise nailed him with it.

The blast exploded when it got near a giant cliff on the planet.

Cooler climbed himself out and saw Gohan, arms crossed and smirking,''Your attacks are so predictable, you have no real skill'',mocked Gohan.

''I'll show you skill!'',retorted Cooler as he fired a death beam at Gohan.

Gohan sidestepped the blast but was backhanded into a mountain top by Cooler.

Cooler shot off at Gohan and Gohan looked up. Gohan bounced off the mountain top walls and charged back at Cooler.

Gohan and Cooler both met fist to fist. The shock wave sent Gohan tumbling into the mountain and Cooler just stood there.

When Gohan climbed himself out of it, his armor was cracked a little, but otherwise was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean While with Vegeta<strong>

''How can this be!?''questioned Vegeta to no one. Vegeta punched a hole in the ground and yelled as he flared up his aura,''I've pushed myself to the maximum and beyond, however not only is blasted Kakkarot always ahead of me, but now so is his brat!'',yelled Vegeta as his aura grew wilder.

Rocks began to crumble as Vegeta's fury lingered within the air.

''Just why can't I be a Super Saiyan!'',Vegeta yelled as he punched the ground once more. This time, the dent in the ground was much deeper than before. Vegeta then had an involuntary golden aura surround him, but he didn't notice.

''I'm TIRED OF BEING ON THE BACK BURNER!'',yelled a furious Vegeta at his inability to become a Super Saiyan. Just when it seemed like he was about to become a Super Saiyan the involuntary aura dispersed into the wind.

Vegeta knew that Gohan alone couldn't beat Cooler, so he knew it was hopeless to even try. Just as soon as he thought that, he saw Piccolo charged after Cooler anyway.

''I'm coming Gohan!'',yelled Piccolo as he went to go help him combat Cooler.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Gohan v.s Cooler<strong>

Cooler dashed at Gohan with a kick ready. Gohan saw it coming and flew higher into the sky avoiding the kick.

Gohan turned around with golden orbs of Ki in his hand then he fired off the golden blasts in a rapid fire barrage.

Cooler looked up and saw it coming, so he quickly charged up a small Super Nova and fired it off at Gohan. The Super Nova absorbed Gohan's attacks and kept pushing forward destroying everything in its path.

Gohan dashed to the side outside of the Super Nova's radius but was met with a knee to the stomach from Cooler.

Gohan gasped for air for a brief moment and Cooler took advantage of the opportunity. Cooler vanished behind Gohan and kicked him in the back. Gohan flew face forward downwards and Cooler reappeared in front of him.

He intended to punch Gohan hard in the face, but Gohan blocked the blow with difficulty and returned the blow with a hard punch to Coolers exoskeleton crest. This sent Cooler crashing into a frozen glacier.

Cooler shattered it in all directions and said,''Kid, your a good fighter, but we both know you'll die here'',stated Cooler.

Gohan knew that Cooler was right and if this kept up, Gohan will die. ''If I die, so be it, but i'll not go out without a fight!''yelled Gohan as he powered up.

Piccolo charged into the battle and caught Cooler off guard.

Piccolo kicked Cooler hard in the face and dashed after him. Cooler back flipped kicking Piccolo in the jaw sending him upwards.

Gohan was watching as Piccolo was getting the beating of his life at the hands of Cooler.

It made Gohan angry to know that he couldn't do anything to help him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Vegeta<strong>

Vegeta was shocked as he watched Piccolo of all people run straight into the jaws of death to save Gohan. If Piccolo had enough courage to go out there and fight Cooler again, why couldn't he?

He was cut off from his own thoughts when he heard an ear splitting scream from inside the ship. Vegeta knew it was the blasted woman, but he decided to go check it out earlier.

The remaining foot soldiers alive on the ship were surrounding Bulma preparing to execute her. Bulma was in tears and for some reason, that made Vegeta a little angry.

''Hey get your dirty paws off of me!'',yelled the blue haired scientist. ''Beat it woman or you'll die in an instant!'',order one of the henchmen. Vegeta walked over there and punched through the one who yelled at Bulma's back.

He dropped in an instant and everyone else in the area pointed their blasters at him. Vegeta smirked, and in three seconds later, all of them were dead corpses on the ground floor.

The ship began to shake however and Vegeta grabbed Bulma and jumped off the ship. ''Hey what's the big Idea?!''yelled Bulma as she began beating in Vegeta. Vegeta sighed in annoyance and thought to himself_,''Why am I doing this''._

''What does it look like i'm doing, i'm saving your pathetic ass!'',yelled Vegeta as he replied to the question.

Vgeta and Bulma continued to fly until they reached the ground. Vegeta put Bulma down and headed off back into the fight with Cooler, before Bulma could say thank you.

_''Vegeta's actually not as evil or cold hearted as everyone made him out to be'',concluded Bulma in her mind._

''Hey Cooler, not expecting me again are you?'',asked Vegeta.

Cooler was holding Piccolo by his gi in his arms and said,''Of course I was, now if you'll excuse me i'm playing with him at the moment, wait until its your turned to be played with Princess Doll'',laughed Cooler as a vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead.

Gohan flew behind Cooler and kicked him in the back hard, making him drop Piccolo.

''Never turn your back on me!''slightly yelled Gohan. Cooler flew towards Gohan and punched Gohan hard across the jaw before, Gohan could react. Gohan was knocked into Piccolo who was flying back up.

''See how does it feel to be the only one left, hmm...?'',asked and mocked Cooler.

''Shut Up!'',yelled Vegeta as he fired a golden energy beam at Cooler. Cooler easily deflected the attack and bull rushed Vegeta. Vegeta was nailed in the stomach sending him backwards.

Cooler zipped behind him in super speed and kicked him hard in the back. The blow shattered some of his armor, and sent blood flying out of Vegeta's mouth. Cooler then grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him into ground making him cave in on the ground.

Piccolo finished charging up his surprise demon wave and fired it at Cooler. Cooler blew the beam back at Piccolo and it detonated on Piccolo.

Cooler then went behind him, but was met with a hard blow to the crest from Gohan. Cooler rolled backwards but redoubled and vanished behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around too late as Cooler knocked him into the mountain wall and began pounding him threw the mountain. A minute later and Gohan flew out of the mountain badly damaged and bloody with a broken left arm and sprained ankle.

When Gohan hit the ground, he turned unconscious as well as losing his Super Saiyan form.

Vegeta flew back up and saw Gohan unconscious and about to be killed, as well as Piccolo down for the count. He was the only one left who could stop him, but he wasn't a Super Saiyan so he would stand no chance.

Then he remembered exactly what Gohan told him earlier._''The power comes from an absolute need, or by the pain of loss!'',said Gohan._

''So Vegeta, are you ready to be killed?'',asked Cooler. Vegeta knew he wouldn't stand a chance alone, but he had to try.

''Bring it on!'',Vegeta yelled as he got angry.

Vegeta and Cooler went toe to toe for a few seconds, but Cooler vanished and punched the Prince very hard in the back of the head. Vegeta fell into the dirt face first.

Vegeta tried to get up, but Cooler nailed Vegeta in the stomach with his knee. Vegeta coughed up blood as he fell back to the ground.

During the whole ordeal, vegeta thought back to his past failures. His first was his battle against Kakkarot. He had failed to kill anyone and then he failed against Recoome in a fight. But the worst failure was when he had fought Frieza and was led to believe he could win.

To make matters worse he thought he was a Super Saiyan, but truly was't. Then having to be killed by Frieza was the final straw. He will not fail ever again! Especially not now, he will prove that Prince Vegeta, is in fact a Super Saiyan! He will not let Goku or Gohan surpass him!

''Had enough, Princess'',mocked Cooler as he was stomping the life out of Vegeta. ''I don't care if you kill me, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!''yelled Vegeta as he broke through the barrier.

''I WILL NEVER FAIL AGAIN, RAAAAGH!'',screamed Vegeta to the heavens above. The whole planet started glowing with golden light.

Golden lighting pierced the sky all around them as Vegeta pushed himself beyond the maximum. Vegeta's eyes turned blue/green, his hair remained more spiky and rigged. His muscles expanded and so did his body.

His body was surrounded by a golden glow, and his haired remained golden. Vegeta had finally become a Super Saiyan!

Cooler was shocked at what just happened and panicked,_''If that brat wakes up and they both team up on me, i'm done for, so I have to kill him quickly!'',_mentally said Cooler.

Vegeta was looking on in astonishment and knew that he was still weaker than Cooler. However, if he could manage to stay alive long enough for Gohan and Piccolo to wake up, they could win the day.

Cooler saw Vegeta checking out his new power, so he sent a death beam at Vegeta. Vegeta saw it just in time and deflected it into a mountain, detonating it. Cooler ran towards Vegeta and tried to punch Vegeta.

Vegeta caught the fist and punched Cooler in his armored chest. The blow sent Cooler back in pain and agony._ ''That must be his weak point, I've gotta expose it!'',mentally said Vegeta as he walked towards Cooler._

''Vegeta, I'll Kill You For THIS'',yelled Cooler enraged at the fact that Vegeta made a crack in his chest plate. Vegeta just laughed, until he was caught off guard with Cooler kicking him dead in the face.

Vegeta tumbled over the frozen, rocky landscape.

Cooler jumped down and grabbed him by the neck and said,''Time to die, filthy Saiyan'',said Cooler.

''Go to hell, Cooler!'',yelled Vegeta as he spit on his face and drove both of his feet into Coolers chest knocking him back.

''Say hello to my BIG BANG ATTACK!'',yelled Vegeta as he charged up a large water colored blue ki orb on his right hand. He pulled back and fired it at Cooler. Cooler got up just too late as the Big Bang attack rammed into him full force.

The Big Bang then did its namesake and went out with a large BANG! Cooler was trampled by the explosion and it badly damaged him. Vegeta started panting and said,''How'd... you... like that'',said Vegeta in between pants as he gave Cooler the finger and then passed out due to energy drain, battle damage taken during the day, and the fact the he put all of his power in the Big Bang!

Cooler stayed on the ground too, and was damaged so badly that he reverted to his fourth form. Cooler got up, beaten and bruised but still going. ''You dirty little monkey, i'll kill you'',weakly sated Cooler.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and regained walked over to Piccolo and woke him up too. They discussed a plan and they moved out into positions.

''Leave Vegeta alone'',said Gohan. Cooler then stated,''Oh so your back for one more round huh, well I guess you die first then'',Cooler said as he prepared to kill Gohan.

Gohan was too weak to stop him, but remained confident. From behind him where Cooler couldn't see him Piccolo nodded and fired off his charged Special Beam Cannon.

Gohan sidestepped out of the way as Cooler was wondering what was going on. Suddenly, he felt a extremely sharp pain through his chest. Cooler then just realized that he had a decent sized hole in his chest plate, his weakness.

Cooler screamed out in severe pain and agony. He had blood leaking from his chest not to mention his mouth. Cooler than pointed a finger at Gohan and shot a beam. The beam was so weak that Gohan deflected it and woke Vegeta up.

Vgeta shot up and saw Cooler's condition and laughed,''How does it feel, Cooler'',said Vegeta in between laughs. ''Damn you, filthy Saiyans, to think I'll be done in by a burnt out princess, a neanderthal brat, and a green bean...'',the trio each had veins on their forehead and all three blasted Cooler.

''NOOOO!''screamed Cooler as he was blasted from the planet to the star of this solar system.

Gohan collapsed happily from the victory and commented,''Whew, I thought we were goners, that was a nice plan wasn't it Piccolo'',said Gohan. Piccolo then nodded and said,''It was all thanks to you and Vegeta, kid'',replied Piccolo.

Vegeta was battle torn and his armor was a mess, so he was being treated by Bulma. ''Hey Mister, will you stay still for one second!?''yelled and asked Bulma.

Vegeta scoffed and said,''The prince of Saiyans doesn't need help from a wahh..'',Vegeta trailed off as he tried to get up, but crashed to the ground. Bulma caught him and said,''Thank you for saving me'',softly said Bulma.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and the four of them went to get parts to repair the spaceship and go home to Earth at last. Along the way they saw the last of the planets kind in a refugee escape place.

One light green man said,''If your looking for parts for your space ship, your in the right place''.

Bulma looked around in wonder as they had technology far beyond that of Earth's. ''Woah, this is awesome will you give me a tour?'',asked Bulma politely. Gohan raised his hand and said,''I'd also like a tour'',requested Gohan.

Vegeta said,''I'd like a place to sit and nap''ordered Vegeta. Piccolo just followed Vegeta to a place to rest up. Gohan went with one tour guide and Bulma went with another into the small little building.

Gohan looked around and saw a book that had fighting techniques in it. Gohan asked,''Hey, can I take a look at this?'',asked Gohan.

The tour guide nodded and explained what the book was,''That is the book of our peoples ancient abilities in combat, and what helped survive great extinction. We may not be a very strong race, but we can find any means of escaping danger!'',explained the tour guide.

Gohan looked at the pages in astonishment as those pages had great, advanced fighting techniques. ''Can I borrow this book for a while?'',asked Gohan. The tour guide nodded and said,''For a person who saved our planet you can keep it, and we'll translate it into your language'',answered the tour guide.

Gohan smiled and bowed his head in respect. A few minutes later, the tour guide walked in with a book translated in his language and Gohan happily took the book and walked towards the room where Bulma was in.

''Hey Gohan, the ships damage was critcial so they said it would take them three days before we can go back to Earth.

''Okay Bulma, meanwhile I'm going to study this book!'',exclaimed a happy Gohan. Bulma sighed and smiled,_''How could Gohan be so serious and playful like a kid his age at the same time''_

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later:<strong>

Gohan was in the midst of learning the book's techniques. He had already got warping down. That was a technique that allowed him to go into 5th dimension of black hole dimension which let him pop in that dimension and back to the real world.

He also got down short range teleportation which meant he could teleport anywhere limited by his vision. The farthest he could see is the farthest he could go. Gohan was in the process of learning the last technique which will be shown later.

''The ships ready to fly you guys!'',yelled a happy Bulma. The first time she was happy in a very long time. Gohan was glad as well and Vegeta said,''Well, its about damn time''.

All four of the got onto the new and improved ship. Gohan and Bulma waved their hands at the friendly aliens. Then they flew at speeds never seen before. They traveled at hyper speed which meant they'll get back to Earth in two days at most.

During the two days of waiting to get home, Bulma and Vegeta had a conversation here and there, and Piccolo meditated the whole time. Gohan was reading his book the whole time and learning more and more.

No one questioned what he was reading, because he said they'll find out eventually anyway. Vegeta has finally accepted Gohan as more of Saiyan than a brat and everyone got along decently, except Bulma and Vegeta.

They were nearing Earth's atmosphere and Bulma called in and told everyone to be at Capsule Corporation.

A few minutes later they landed onto the patio and the hatch opened revealing Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma.

''GOHAN!'',cried out Chi Chi as she bear hugged Gohan and complained when she saw his hair. ''What happened to your hair, young man?'',questioned Chi Chi. Gohan sighed as he knew that it would take a lot of explaining to his mother.

''Wow, my little boy is growing up'',said Chi Chi with tears in her eyes. Gohan was now at 4'4 feet tall and at six years old.

Meanwhile, Bulma was giving Vegeta tour around the place and showed him the gravity rooms and all that cool stuff. Piccolo reunited with his people and conversed with them because Nail was still apart of him.

After a while of reunion, everyone went their own separate ways. Gohan and Chi Chi went home to eat and for Gohan, well study so much that the papers alone are as tall as Mount Paozu.

Vegeta hit the GR room and blew it up at 300x Earths gravity already and Bulma had to treat Vegeta.

Piccolo went to Mount Paozu as well to train and keep an eye on Gohan.

Gohan was currently studying his book form outer space and learning new things.

Gohan then wondered what his father was doing in heaven. Little did he know that Son Goku was in fact still alive. Gohan was now the protector of the Earth for the time being until his father got back.

Soon, Gohan turned 7 years old and was now 4'6 feet tall and stronger than before. During the period of time, he also worked on his Super Saiyan power control, such as maintaining it and transforming at will.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes the Prelude Saga of this story and don't worry this will be a baby step compared to how many chapters will be in the next Saga. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will mark the start of something big which you all know what it is! Remember any advice, comment, concern or question will be read in the review section and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take it easy and DEUCES<strong>**!**

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 3,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 150,000,000**

**Beaten: 100,000**

**Cooler: 80,000,000**

**5th form: 160,000,000**

**5th form damaged: 145,000,000**

**4th form damaged severely: 90,000**

**Dying:10,000 and down**

**Vegeta: 2,750,000**

**Super Saiyan: 137,500,000**

**Beaten: 500,000**

**Piccolo: 2,200,000**

**Beaten:200,000**

**Bulma: 3**

**Tour guides: 5,000**

**Chi Chi: 180**

**Well that's it for the power levels today! Anyways, I hope you liked that bit of Vegeta x Bulma moments for this chapter! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Garlic Jr

**Special Chapter: Filler in between the return to Earth to the start of the next Saga**

* * *

><p>Gohan had just returned from outer space back to Earth. Gohan had to get back used to the quiet, normal life style on Earth as opposed to Outer Space, which is full of chaos and everyday is a fight for survival.<p>

As soon as he woke up from his first peaceful sleep in a very long time and Chi Chi called him down for breakfast,''Gohan, breakfast is ready!'',yelled Chi Chi from the kitchen.

Gohan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then washed his face and went to the kitchen. Chi Chi had prepared a five course meal for Gohan.

Gohan said,''Thank you mom'',said Gohan as he smiled at the food and dug in.

Chi Chi just smiled as Gohan reminded her of Goku more and more, everyday.

After about ten minutes of eating, Gohan finished up and washed the dishes, helping his mother out with the house.

Chi Chi then looked in the pantry and saw nothing but a few left over Tuna caught from the lake. Chi Chi realized if they were going to survive, they would need more money.

Meanwhile, Gohan finished up washing dishes and turned on the TV for a little bit before he studied. Gohan was busy on the couch flipping threw channels until ZTV news reported that a new tournament was starting tomorrow and to register today.

That caught Gohan's attention and he told his mother,''Mom, there's a new tournament happening tomorrow!'',yelled an excited Gohan.

Chi Chi heard it and came into the living room. She couldn't believe her eyes! They could finally get money to live!

''Gohan! Do you realize that this is our chance to make some money to live and to help pay for your college!'',yelled an excited Chi Chi.

Gohan grinned, knowing that not only would he please his mother, but he could also win a tournament by competing against others!

But sadly, Gohan knew that every fight would be a breeze because he was stronger than every normal human millions of times over.

''I'll let you participate, just don't hurt the other people too much'',ordered Chi Chi.

Gohan walked off happily and changed cloths. He put on his blue fighting socks, black shoes, blue fighting gi with no under shirt, and finally a white headband wrapped around his head.

Chi chi also changed cloths, she put on her socks and usual dress. Both Gohan then focused his new ability from Space to an exact location, then he concentrated his ki.

Finally he released his concentration and in an instant, Gohan and Chi Chi warped across 10 miles. Gohan kept doing that, just o he could practice his new technique.

Within 10 minutes, Gohan and Chi chi warped to Papaya island. Instead of being a barren wasteland like almost 7 years ago, it was a bustling Metropolis full of people and fighters alike.

Gohan then took Chi Chi to a back alley and warped them to the sign up line in the tournament stadium. There he met I contact with a girl, who little did he know, would change his life forever, Videl Satan.

Videl was about his age and Gohan sensed that she was the second strongest of all the kids, behind him of course.

Videl walked up to Gohan and said,''Hey you, why did you come here when you know I'm going to pound you!'',said Videl in triumph.

Instead of cowering back in fear, Gohan did the opposite, he laughed. ''You couldn't pound me if you tried'',retorted Gohan.

''Listen here boy, I've been training in martial arts all my life for this moment so you better watch it, boy!'',replied Videl.

Gohan ignored her because he knew she couldn't even touch him let alone pound him.

Videl just hmphed and walked away from the conflict.

The announcer yelled,''Ladies and Gentlemen! The preliminaries for the adults are over to the left of me and the junior division doesn't have a preliminary because only 16 kids qualified so the Junior tournament will start in about five more minutes.

Gohan grabbed his Gi and went to go change into it in the locker room. The seven year old came out with a dark purple gi with no undershirt, red socks and black fighting shoes, red belt, and to top it off a white headband.

Gohan walked towards his mother who said,''Good luck and don't hurt anyone okay!'',said Chi Chi.

Gohan nodded and walked towards the waiting room for the fights.

''Ladies and Gentlemen! We have the first fight which is Son Gohan v.s Thomas! This fight should be one to remember folks!'',screamed the announcer to the crowd trying to rile them up.

Thomas looked like he was 14 years old while Gohan was only 6 years old about to turn 7. ''Now everyone give it up for Gohan!'',yelled the announcer.

Only one voice could be heard and that was Chi Chi,''Youy show him who's boss son!'',yelled an encouraging mother.

The other people in the crowd looked at her like she was crazy. ''Now give it up for Thomas!'',yelled the Announcer once more.

The other 99.99999% of the crowd cheered for Thomas to win.

''Ready, and BEGIN!'',yelled the announcer for the last time.

Thomas ran towards Gohan at a remarkable speed for humans, but painfully slow to Gohan.

Thomas punched Gohan only for Gohan to catch his hand. ''Okay twerp your gonna get it now!',yelled Thomas.

In response Gohan yawned as he easily dodged all of Thomas's blows.

Thomas got tired and started panting so Gohan decided to end it because he was bored.

Thomas looked back up to Gohan and Gohan moved like a blur. Next thing Thomas knew, he was on the grass looking at the clouds.

The whole crowd was shocked except Chi Chi and started cheering for Gohan.

Gohan bowed his head and walked back into the waiting room, but not without earning shocked stares from everyone in the room.

The next fourteen fights were uneventful as either Gohan or Videl came out on top each time easily.

The final match is Gohan v.s Videl!

''Just so you know, I'm going to kick your butt'',claimed Videl. Gohan knew that wasn't true, but decided to give her some hope,''Well we shall see!'',responded Gohan as Videl crouched in a stance.

''Ready and BEGIN!'',yelled the announcer. Videl ran at Gohan with tremendous speed for a regular human eye, but slow to Gohan.

Videl tried to kick Gohan, but Gohan ducked under it.

Videl recovered and tried to low kick Gohan to trip him.

Gohan saw it coming though and jumped above the kick. Videl saw him jump and tried to punch him in the stomach and succeeded but Gohan didn't flinch and Videls hand was throbbing with pain.

''What are you made of, steel!?'',asked Videl. Gohan shrugged and said,''It was just a coincedence that's all'',laughed off Gohan.

Gohan and Videl knew it was time to end this fight once and for all so Videl charged at him with everything she had.

Gohan for some reason, didn't want to harm her so he caught her, picked her up and placed her on the grass making him the winner of the day.

Gohan knew he was going to win, but he didn't glost about it and instead helped Videl up. He reached out a hand and she took it. He pulled her up and she asked,''How did you beat me?'',asked Videl.

''Well, i'll explain later on at a different place and time'',repleid Gohan. Before Videl could argue more, Gohan had already walked off towards his mother.

'''Congrats Gohan, you won the tournament!'',congratulated Chi Chi. Gohan then replied,''Thanks, butVidel really won the day its not fair that i'm a super powered half alien'',complained Gohan as he went to get the prize money.

The tournament officials had put a necklace on Gohan and handed him a suit case with the money in it. Gohan took it and bowed his head in thanks.

He then saw Videl crying and went to go cheer her up. ''Don't worry about the loss, if you train harder for the next tournament I'm sure you can win!'',tried to cheer up Gohan even though he knew she could never defeat him.

Videl's crying face turned into a determined face as she said these words,''I will get stronger than you'',slightly yelled a determined Videl.

Gohan smiled and walked away from Videl and flew himself and Chi Chi home.

When they got home, Chi Chi looked so happy,''We can finally get a better house and pay for your college!'',yelled Chi Chi. Gohan was happy to at least know his mother was happy.

Chi Chi called Bulma and she bought a new capsulized house from her. Gohan used the opportunity to sneak away from his mother to go train his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

><p>Gohan flew away from his mother to a secluded area in the forests where he couldn't harm anyone.<p>

He gathered the energy inside of him and tried to bring it out. Gohan could feel his power rising, but not enough to go Super Saiyan. ''Com'on Gohan, work your magic'',Gohan muttered to himself.

The goal of the day was to go Super Saiyan by power of will instead of having an absolute need, or pain of loss.

Rocks began to rise as winds started to blow faster and faster. At the moment, Gohan was thinking of Frieza and Cooler, laughing as they mercilessly killed his father and his friends in front of his eyes.

Gohan was getting angry and an involuntary glow formed around him.

A shock wave echoed around Gohan as he dug deeper and deeper within himself. ''GRRRH!'',screamed Gohan as he kept on trying to bring it out.

Veins were pumping and some appeared on his arms. ''AAAAAAAAAAHH!'',screamed gohan as he still kept pushing.

The golden aura turned stationary and Gohan's hair flashed gold.

Gohan finally lost it and passed out due to agony and stress plus energy consumption.

Piccolo sensed the commotion and checked out what was going on. He grabbed Gohan and placed him under his arm.

Piccolo flew back to the son house and knocked on the door. Piccolo then flew away so he could avoid the Son matron's complaining that he knocked out Gohan. Chi Chi opened the door and took him back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later:<strong>

Gohan turned 7 two months ago and was shocked that he stopped growing. He was still having trouble going Super Saiyan at will, however he felt he was getting pretty close to transforming at will.

The phone rang in the house and Chi Chi picked it up. Chi Chi conversed with Roshi and they had a party at his house.

''Gohan, were going to a party!'',yelled Chi Chi. Gohan however wasn't in his room, he was somewhere in the forest practicing going Super Saiyan at will with his pet dragon Icarus watching.

Chi Chi walked in the room and sighed,''What am I going to do with that boy?'',muttered Chi Chi as she got in her hover car and flew towards Kame house.

Meanwhile, Gohan was meditating finding the Super Saiyan power and bring it out. It was less stressing now that Gohan had gotten used to it, so he just meditated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Garlic Junior had come back from the dead zone, intent on revenge against Goku and Gohan.

Garlic Junior was walking in a puddle of rain as he and his men killed some innocent people.

''I am Garlic Junior, and I shall soon rule you all! Hahaha!'',laughed Garlic Jr. as he killed an old man with his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kami's Lookout<strong>

Kami was walking around while Mr. Popo was watering the plants and tending to the garden. Suddenly, 4 men appeared and zipped around the lookout damaging the plants and part of the lookout.

Then out of the shadows came Garlic Junior who had a hood covering his face.

looked on in shock at who he was witnessing and asked,''What're you doing here?'',asked Popo.

''Why to extract revenge on Goku and his brat of course!'',responded Garlic. Garlic then pointed at Popo and yelled,''Get him men!'',order Garlic Jr.

Popo was trapped and couldn't defend himself so he was trapped inside of a small, magical bottle.

Kami heard the commotion and came outside and looked horrified as he saw his advisor and best friend trapped in a bottle.

''So, Kami has the guts to finally show himself, eh!'',Garlic Jr. said as he grinned.

Kami narrowed his eyes and asked,''How did you escape the dead zone!?'',asked a slightly ticked Kami. ''Through the power of the Makyo star you see, and once I release the black water mist on this planet, I shall rule over it!'',yelled Garlic Jr. in excitement.

Kami laughed as he knew that Garlic stood no chance at succeeding with the Super Saiyans around protecting it.

Garlic looked slightly ticked as to why Kami was laughing so he charged Kami.

Kami was far too old to defend himself in a fight so he was knocked over and the other three men subdued him and put him in the bottle with Mr. Popo.

With Mr. Popo and Kami subdued, he went to the room where the bottle of black water mist was and grabbed it. He opened the bottle and due to having gotten Kami's dispenser from Mustard, he released it all over the world.

''Hahahahaha'',laughed Garlic as he heard the chaos and turmoil ensuing down upon Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Gohan: <strong>

Gohan had finished meditating when he heard Icarus yell out a distress signal.

Gohan yelled,''What's wrong, icarus?'',asked a concerned Gohan until he smell the air.

It got creepy and the air was thick with that twisted feel to it. Gohan then powered up and put a barrier around him and Icarus to protect them from harm.

Eventually when the dark mist subsided, Gohan let the shield down. To him, everything suddenly felt so dark and evil.

He then sensed everyone at Kame houses energy turn evil except for Krillin and his girlfriend Marron.

''Icarus stay here, I've gotta go'',said Gohan. Icarus did as told and watched as Gohan flew off to Kame House.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kame House:<strong>

Krillin just got up from scuba diving underwater, therefore he missed out on the black water mist.

Krillin looked up and saw everyone's eyes turned red, and felt that something was completely wrong. Yamcha suddenly jumped at Krllin which caught him off guard and forced him back.

''Snap out of it Yamcha!'',yelled Krillin as he knocked his friend backwards. Yamcha hit the sand face first with his butt sticking out.

Roshi then charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it at Krillin. Krillin had far surpassed his former master so he easily backhanded it away.

Krillin looked tp his left and saw his Girlfriend getting attacked by Puar and Oolong sso he dashed towards her.

In a split second, he effectively knocked out Puar and Oolong and grabbed his girlfriend. He flew to the sky holding her and saying,''Are you okay?'',asked a concerned Krillin.

Yamcha got back up from the sand and flew towards Krillin. Roshi also jumped towards Krillin trying to affect him. Krillin knew he couldn't do anything with his girlfriend in his arms.

Just when it looked like it was all over for Krillin, someone came out of nowhere and kicked Yamcha aside. Krillin took that chance to use his free arm to kiai wave his former master away.

Piccolo looked around and asked,''What is going on?'',asked Piccolo.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and said,''I dunno cause when I got up from under water they suddenly turned evil!'',replied a confused Krillin. Piccolo then felt a sharp pain which could only mean one thing.

Kami has been attacked by someone. Suddenly, four men dropped into the frame and onto the roof of Kame house.

They were Garlic Jr's men, the spice boys, Mustard, Salt, Spice and Vinegar.

Gohan also showed up from the sky and yelled,''Who're you and what are you doing here!?'',question and yelled Gohan.

''We are here to help lord Garlic to take over the world'',blurted out Salt in response.

Gohan knew that they wouldn't win so he said,''Fine if it has to be this way, i'll take on all of you by myself!'',yelled Gohan as he powered up. Debris flew as winds got faster and faster.

Yamcha jumped from the walls and lunged at Gohan. Gohan backhanded Yamcha for the last time, knocking him out.

''Lets take this battle to Kami's lookout'',suggested the Mustard. Gohan took the initiative and nodded. The four Spice boys flew towards the lookout and Gohan followed.

Piccolo was about to follow when Yamcha, surprisingly jumped out the rubble and bit him. Piccolo yelled out in pain as the darkness was taking over him.

Piccolo's eyes suddenly turned red as he shook Yamcha off of him. Piccolo took off after everyone towards the lookout.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle on the lookout:<strong>

Gohan and the Spice boys landed on the top of the lookout. Along with Krillin who dropped off his Girlfriend Marron, with Korin.

Piccolo soon joined them on the lookout and went towards Garlic Jr. ''Stay here'',whispered and commanded Garlic. Piccolo didn't listen however and charged at Gohan. ''Men, subdue him at once!'',commanded Garlic.

The four men followed the orders and jumped on Piccolo.

Gohan looked confused on what was going on until he saw Piccolo's eyes. They were the eyes of darkness, so he must've been infected. ''Release Piccolo from the mist or else!'',warned Gohan.

''Or else what, you couldn't beat us in are sleep!'',retorted Vinegar as they all laughed.

Gohan took the opportunity to launch at Vinegar and kick him in the face. The blow sent him tumbling across the look out floor, creating rubble along the way.

Salt and Mustard both charged at Gohan and Gohan just stood there.

When both of them neared Gohan, Gohan vanished and the two of them hit eachother. Spice was busy trying to restrain Piccolo, when he accidently let go of piccolo and could only stand there and watch as Piccolo attacked Gohan.

Gohan saw it coming a little too late therefore he was knocked aside by Piccolo. Gohan rolled over and saw Piccolo in front of his face with a mouth beam. Gohan slapped it away as Piccolo fired it.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo came out of nowhere and rammed into Gohan. Gohan was knocked on his butt and Piccolo grabbed him by the shirt.

''KAIOKENx5!'',yelled Krillin as a red aura surrounded him and he shot off at ferocious speeds. Krillin then kicked Piccolo off of Gohan before he could infect Gohan. ''How'd you like that Piccolo'',yelled Krillin in triumph.

Seconds later, Piccolo came out of a pile of rubble and kneed Krillin in the face. Krillin stumbled back and Piccolo punched him in the back sending him face first into a pile of rubble.

Gohan got up from the ground floor and analyzed the situation. Gohan thought to himself,_''Piccolo may have surpassed me in strength in my base form, but going Super Saiyan is over kill for me, so what should I do?''. _

Gohan then heard Piccolo's voice enter his mind,_''I'm only acting, what I'm really trying to do is to free the old hag and Popo'',_explained Piccolo his plan mentally.

Krillin also got the vibe and fired a weak Kamehameha wave at Piccolo,''KAMEHAMEHA!'',yelled Krillin as he fired the azure beam.

Piccolo caught and was holding it with false difficulty. The Spice boys regrouped and charged towards Gohan.

Gohan evaded Spice's blow and punched him in the stomach. He blocked Vinegar's blow and punched him in the jaw.

He deflected Salt's blast into a charging Mustard and kicked Mustard dead in the face.

The four spice boys were knocked onto the ground, unconscious.

Garlic was watching in shock as Gohan easily defeated his men. Piccolo used the momentary distraction and rammed into Garlic, knocking the bottle from his grasp. Krillin scooped up the bottle and opened it.

Kami and came out of the bottle and said,''Thank you'',thanked Kami in gratitude.

Gohan gave them a thumbs up and Piccolo said,''Now hurry and free the Earth, old hag!'',said Piccolo. Kami nodded as he and Mr. Popo went inside of a room, to get the sacred water.

Garlic Jr. looked ticked as his plan is starting to go to shambles. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin stood confident ready to win the day.

''Look at your plans now, so will you surrender in peace or will you fight and be defeated!?'',asked Piccolo. Garlic's frown turned into a smirk as he said,''I will never surrender and when I use the dead zones energy, you will all be destroyed!'',yelled Garlic in triumph.

Garlic then powered up to his ultimate, bulky form. Thew Spice boys woke up and also started undergoing the transformation. Their eyes turned red as they got more bulky and powerful.

''Krillin, Piccolo i'll take it from here'',declared Gohan as he stepped forward. Piccolo then grabbed the boys shoulder before he left and said,''But you can't take them on alone because without Super Saiyan being controlled at will, you can't transform!'',retorted Piccolo to Gohan's declaration.

Gohan shook his head and said,''We'll see about that, Piccolo'',counter claimed Gohan. Piccolo saw the fire in Gohan's eyes and finally stepped back.

Gohan walked towards Garlic and the Spice boys, ignoring there taunts.

''Kid, you can never hope to beat us now!'',yelled Garlic. Gohan looked on and said,''Well you had a chance to transform, now its my turn!'',yelled Gohan as he powered up.

''AAAAAAAAAH!'',screamed Gohan as he brought out the Super Saiyan power. His muscles bulged a bit, his hair spiked up and remained gold. A golden aura surrounded his body and he had teal eyes.

Gohan had finally transformed at will for the first time ever! Gohan saw the shocked looks on their faces and said,''Like what you see?'',asked Gohan.

''I don't care how many light shows you go through! You will never defeat us!'',declared Garlic.

Gohan just simply vanished and one instant later he had his fist inside Garlic's stomach. Garlic muttered after spitting out blood,''Were immortal you fool'',said Garlic as he disappeared and reappeared elsewhere.

Gohan kneed Mustard in the face so hard it shattered his nose and jaw. Gohan then turned around and balsted through the other three men's chests.

''I can do this all day, Garlic'',exclaimed Gohan. garlic Jr. got mad and powered up.

''I will now open the dead zone portal and suck you all up for eternity!'',yelled Garlic as he summoned a portal, that suck many things in. Krillin felt himself being sucked up when he saw Piccolo grab his hand.

Piccolo however, was being pulled back as well so he stretched his arms to reach Gohan's. Gohan took his arm and pulled them in under his shield.

''Gohan, how are you going to stop that thing?!'',asked Krillin. ''I have an idea, i just need you to distract Garlic first'',discussed Gohan to his comrades. Piccolo and Krillin nodded so they jumped out the shield and fired a combined blast at him.

Garlic saw that and he blocked it. The blast however continued into the dead zone.

''You fools you thought that would...'',Garlic trailed off as he saw a huge, navy blast being sent toward him and his men.

''Take this Garlic Jr. NOVA BURST!'',yelled Gohan as the attack hit dead on and flew Garlic and the Spice boys into the dead zone. ''NO! I was so close!'',screamed Garlic as he was being sucked in.

Gohan finally released the shield and the shiled was fired off into the portal effectively closing it off forever.

Krillin felt relief and so did Kami. Krillin was shocked at Gohan's Super Saiyan power and Piccolo was proud that gohan could control it at will now. ''Thank you for the help guys, i couldn't have done it without you'',thanked Kami.

Gohan gave him a thumbs up, Krillin did the same and Piccolo shrugged his shoulders then flew off.

Kami released the sacred water all over the Earth turning everything back to normal. The whole Earth was at peace again and they lived back in harmony.

As for Gohan, he kept training, though mostly studying because you never know win another threats gonna pop up!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for viewing and tell me how you felt about the chapter in the review section! i'm also excepting any ideas and suggestions or constructive criticism. I have a new updating schedule which is one chapter at LEAST every week. Thank you all for reading and enjoy your day! DEUCES!<strong>

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 3,100,000**

**Super Saiyan: 155,000,000**

**Videl: 9**

**Piccolo: 8,000,000**

**Krillin: 200,000**

**Kaioken x5: 1,000,000**

**Yamcha: 125,000**

**Roshi: 139**

**Kami: 375**

**Popo: 440**

**Garlic: 600,000**

**transformed: 9,000,000**

**Spice boys each: 250,000**

**transformed: 1,000,000**

**Thomas: 5**

**Chi Chi: 180**

**Bulma: 3**

**Icarus: 200**


	6. Chapter 6:Frieza Returns

**Chapter 6: Frieza Returns**

* * *

><p>Its been about a year since Gohan and the others returned from outer space. During the time period, they wished back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Gohan also learned that his father is out there in space, still alive.<p>

130 days later and then they wished for a new planet Namek. With planet Namek restored, the Nameks were set to leave. All of the Namekians left the planet Earth and went to there new home.

Vegeta was living with Bulma, so he could train in the GR room. During the time of peace, Gohan studied more than trained due to his mother. Piccolo on the other hand, trained during the whole time.

Also along the way, Gohan had a run in with Videl and trained her somewhat over the gap of time, due to them meeting for the first time at the World Tournament. Gohan won the tournament and promised to tell her everything about him later on.

Currently, Gohan was just sitting in his room, currently doing his work, though he wished he could be training at the moment. Since he was technically the strongest the Earth has to offer now that Goku's still in space, he had responsibilties to tend to.

Gohan then sensed a familiar power and another Ki smaller than the first one.

Gohan then recieved a call on the phone from Krillin and Krillin yelled,''Its Frieza!'',yelled a scared Krillin.

Gohan then replied,''Calm down, Frieza's not a huge threat or at least not to us, but what's worrying me is the other power, he might be able to transform like Frieza!'',replied Gohan. The name Frieza sent shivers down his spine, even if he could handle Frieza easily.

''Alright, i'll meet you along the way'',finalized a calmed down Krillin as he hung up.

Gohan got his Saiyan suit from under his bed and quickly write a note to his mother where he was headed. Gohan then slid on his Saiyan gear and headed off to battle Frieza once more.

On his flight path, he saw Krillin up ahead and sped up to march Krillin's speed. ''So, Gohan who do you think the other guy is?'',asked Krillin.

Gohan really didn't know who he was so he replied,''I don't know, but I hope I can handle him'',replied Gohan, answering Krillins question.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Vegeta...<p>

''Dammit! Frieza's still alive!'',yelled Vegeta as he punched a hole in the wall.

''Hey mister, what are you doing to my house!?'',yelled Bulma. Vegeta ignored her and his pink shirt. He shot up from the patio and Vegeta flew off towards the battle field.

Yamcha was sitting there frightened to death at the power he was sensing. ''So Yamcha, are we going or not?'',asked Bulma. Yamcha shook his head and said,''You need to stay safe, as that is a danger zone and you could get hurt!'',finalized Yamcha.

Bulma had already left and Yamcha sighed as he flew off towards the battle field as well.

* * *

><p><strong>At the battle field<strong>

Gohan had just touched down on the ground and was met with Vegeta. Krillin followed suit and there was a moment of silence.

''So, are you ready to face Frieza again?'',asked Gohan. Vegeta grinned at the chance to finally kill Frieza and gain the Saiyans revenge.

Everyone else soon showed up and they discussed a plan. ''Okay since Gohan and Vegeta are the strongest here, they'll fight Frieza and the other guy. Now if one of us somehow gets beaten then everyone else will jump in to help us, got it!''yelled Piccolo as he finished explaining the plan.

Everyone flew over to Frieza's ship and waited for Frieza to come out. Indeed a few minutes later, Frieza and a tall man that resembled Frieza's second form, but much bigger was Frieza's father King Cold.

''So monkeys, we meet again'',said frieza. Frieza expected everyone to back down in fear, but in fact Vegeta was grinning.

''I've been wanting the chance to kill you, and now that I've got his chance, your mine!''yelled a grinning Vegeta as he powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

A mysterious man with a capsule corp jacket watched in amazement at the fact that Vegeta was already a Super Saiyan!

Frieza looked horrified and King Cold saw this,''What's wrong, son is this the Super Saiyan?'',asked Cold.

Frieza shook his head and watched as Vegeta turned from golden into a flash of light. In the next instant, Frieza was knocked into a giant bouder.

Vegeta dashed off towards him and pummeled him with a double uppercut and a kick to the face sending him crashing into the ground making a decent sized crater. ''Get up you worthless scum'',barked Vegeta as he spit on the ground.

Frieza flew up in anger and yelled,''I'll show you weak!'',yelled Frieza as he charged up a Super Nova in his finger.

The Nova grew in size until in shaded about 1/2 a square mile of land. ''Take this filthy Saiyan!'',screamed Frieza as the Nova powered towards Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gohan<strong>

''Who are you and why do I get the feeling your holding back a huge portion of your real power?'',asked a curious Gohan.

King Cold just smiled and said,''You're indeed correct boy, however my real power may shock you!'',warned King Cold.

Gohan stood not flinching, however he had a ominous feeling that King Cold was stronger than him and that someone was watching him from somewhere. ''As you can see, i'm Frieza and Cooler's father so that must mean I have two transformations left.'',explained King Cold.

''Now, your a smart boy so do the math!'',finished explaining King Cold.

Gohan knew that with the amount of power he had currently, he would have to finish the King off immediately.

Gohan shot forward catching Cold off guard by ramming into him causing him to gasp for air.

''Why you little brat!'',yelled Cold as he caught Gohan and back handed him across the floor.

Gohan pulled himself up and commented his skill,''He has great skill unlike his children so I have to be on my toes and go all out!'',muttered Gohan to himself.

King Cold was marching towards Gohan with a 'come at me' type walk. Gohan flared his aura and rocks began to rise and crumble. ''HAAAAA!'',Gohan screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan once more.

King Cold was caught off guard as Gohan had landed a hard kick to his stomach. Meanwhile, the others were watching the titanic battle at hand. ''So Gohan's pulling out all the stops now'',Piccolo observed.

Everyone else was in shock by the amount of power Gohan possessed except Krillin and Bulma. The mysterious man was also astounded,''So Gohan's also a Super Saiyan! This timeline has hope for the future!'',exclaimed Trunks in excitement.

''Woah, so this is the power of a Super Saiyan up close'', admired Tien. Krillin nodded and Yamcha started cheering like an idiot. ''Yeah, we got this in the bag! With Gohan and Vegeta this powerful we can't lose!'',exclaimed Yamcha.

Piccolo remained stoic and said,''However if Frieza's father transforms were done for!'',ruined the mood Piccolo.

Gohan landed a solid right hook to the King's face. King Cold skidded over on the ground and pulled himself up.

Gohan vanished and reappeared behind Cold, kneeing him upwards and vanishing in front of him for the last time.

Gohan hammered Cold back down to the ground and also firing a blast at him in the process. the blasts impact exploded on Cold and sent him to the ground at a much faster pace.

Gohan watched intently as King Cold got up out of the crater and wiped off dust.

''Well, well i'm impressed boy,however when I transform the tide will turn!'',complimented and stated Cold. Gohan's eyes narrowed and yelled,''NOT A CHANCE!'',yelled a determined Gohan while he was flying towards the king of frost demons.

King Cold crouched down and started powering up sending debris and rock flying everywhere. Gohan's fist rocketed into King Cold's face with such power it shattered one of his horns on the top of his head.

King Cold tumbled back and rolled on in pain by the force of the blow.

''You little tyke'',loathed King Cold as he braced for a punch to the chest. Gohan sent his fist forward and it collided with King Cold's guard.

King Cold was knocked back from the blow and was in pain as his arms felt like they were on fire.

Gohan took no time in hesitating and vanished behind Cold. Cold turned around and tried to catch Gohan with a swing to his face.

Gohan simply ducked under the fast blow and grabbed his tail. ''Give it up'',yelled Gohan as he yanked more on Cold's tail. Cold screeched in pain as Gohan kept applying pressure onto his tail.

Suddenly, the henchmen from the ship came to their position and fired blaster blasts at Gohan. It couldn't hurt Gohan, but it was a distraction.

Gohan took the bait and released Cold's tail to deflect the blasts away from him. King Cold got up and signaled them to keep firing at Gohan.

Gohan forgot all aout King Cold and was trying to evade these blasts. ''GOHAN! He's transforming!'',yelled Piccolo to warn is former pupil. Gohan realized his mistake and dased towards King Cold.

However, it was too late to stop his transformation as he was already almost done carrying it out. Gohan looked on in terror as Cold's power rose past Cooler's and continued climbing.

It finally topped out at Vegeta's level of power which is about equal to Gohan's. ''So brat, how do like me now!'',said Cold.

Gohan's shock and horror turned into renewed vigor. ''Your still not stronger than me!'',yelled Gohan in triumph as he was closing the distance between him and King Cold.

'Well if its a death wish you want, i'll be happy to oblige'',stated Cold as he rocketed back towards Gohan. Both of their fists met and collided in the biggest shock wave and sonic boom the Earth has seen yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Vegeta<strong>

Frieza was busy trying to land a blow on Vegeta when Vegeta was easily dodging all of his blows. ''Will you stand still you dirty monkey!'',yelled Frieza in anger as he couldn't land a single blow.

''HAHAHAHAH! Pay backs a bitch isn't it.'' Vegeta then punched Frieza in the stomach so hard it made Frieza's eyes blank out.

Frieza stumbled onto the ground and formed a dense crater in the ground. Frieza grabbed the ground and pulled back,''I'll kill you, you monkey filth!'',Frieza jumped off the ground at surprising speed and launched a fist at Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed his fist and applied pressure into.''How does it feel Frieza? Huh! How does it feel to be tormented further by a monkey!'',yelled Vegeta as he continued to crush Frieza's arm.

Frieza then yelped in more pain and clenched his fist so tight he drew purple blood from it.

''I HATE YOU'',yelled Frieza and when he said that Vegeta smirked and turned more ruthless.

Vegeta yanked on Frieza's arm so hard that the limb came right off of him. ''AAARGH!'',screamed Frieza in the sharp and burning sensation he was feeling at the moment.

Vegeta just smirked and said,''You know Frieza, its about time for you to die once and for all'',smirked Vegeta as he blew Frieza away with a blast.

Frieza crashed into a rock platform and looked terrified and angry at the same time. Frieza brought up his finger and put all of his power into it. ''Dirty monkey, you'll rue the day you crossed me!'',yelled Frieza as the huge Nova of energy glow.

Frieza flew up to the sky and looked on as Vegeta had his arms crossed and flung the Super Nova at him. Vegeta just smirked as he caught the Nova effortlessly.

Frieza looked on in irritation as he just couldn't kill Vegeta once and for all. Frieza charged up a blast orb in his remining arms hand and fired it off at his on Super Nova detonating it.

The detonation caused a huge blast radius which leveled an acre of land and created a giant crater where it impacted.

Freza looked on excited as he thought he had finally finished off Vegeta for good. A sudden voice called out from nowhere and yelled,''Hey Frieza, prepare to die!'', yelled the excited voice.

Vegeta stood on a cliff with a big bright blue orb of power was in his hands and he fired it off. ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'',fired off Vegeta's new signature move.

Frieza barely had enough time to jump out of the way when Vegeta was in front of him face to face with a Galcik Gun in hand.

Vegeta smirked and said,''Good Bye Frieza'',Vegeta yelled as he punched a hole in Frieza's robot torso and let oil leak out.

Frieza dropped to the ground and before he would be killed he yelled,''Father will avenge me monkey!'',yelled Frieza as Vegeta fired his Galick Gun at him.

Frieza remained laying there as the dark purple blast obliterated his whole entire body leaving no trace of Frieza left behind in the entire universe.

The universe was finally free as Frieeza was no more at the hands of the Prince of all Saiyans.

''Finally! I, the prince of all saiyans, has annihilated Frieza once and for all!'',congratulated himself Vegeta.

The mysterious teenager watched the whole battle go down in awe and a glimmer of hope,_''The future might have some hope!'',_excitedly thought the mysterious person.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you all for reading and please review in the review section below! Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns or any reasonable ideas that I could implement into the story than review that as well. I know this was a relatively short chapter, but I did that for a reason. Thanks for reading Beyond Infinite (I decided to rename the story) Chapter Six and stay tuned for Chapter 7 which will be a much longer and epic chapter than this one. PEACE!<strong>

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan: 3,200,000**

**Super Saiyan: 160,000,000**

**Vegeta: 3,100,000**

**Super Saiyan: 155,000,000**

**King Cold (2nd form): 5,000,000**

**3rd form: 150,000,000**

**Mecha Frieza: 100,000,000**

**Piccolo: 15,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,500,000**

**Tien: 1,250,000**

**Yamcha: 600,000**

**Bulma: OVER 9000 just kidding 3**

**Chiaotzu: irrelevant to the story 200,000**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter which features the huge battle! PEACE!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Unstoppable King Cold

**Prelude Saga part 7: The Unstoppable King Cold**

* * *

><p>Gohan and King Cold's fists met that caused the biggest shock wave the planet has ever seen.<p>

Gohan and King Cold skidded back from it and King Cold spoke up,''Impressive, you are the strongest monkey i have ever faced in my life'',complimented King Cold.

Gohan shrugged off the compliments and closed the distance between him and King Cold.

King Cold took the vibe and had his fist meet Gohan's in combat. There fists met again, however Gohan vanished behind King Cold and tried to kick King Cold in the head.

King Cold had sharp instincts and turned around, catching Gohan's foot and throwing him away. Gohan was flung away, however he caught himself mid air and back flipped off the rock surface.

Gohan charged back at King Cold and kicked him hard in the face drawing blood from his lip. King Cold stumbled back and wiped blood from his mouth,''You certainly are a good fighter, aren't ya'',muttered King Cold.

Gohan suddenly just vanished behind King Cold and landed a hard kick to his back sending him face first into a multitude of giant boulders and valleys. King Cold rammed into the rocky formation so hard it collapsed on top of him.

Gohan looked on with a determined face as he waited for him to get up. Eventually, King Cold shot up and fired finger beams at Gohan.

Gohan dodged the first two and deflected the others away, creating a multitude of explosions. King Cold used the time that the finger beams distracted Gohan to get behind and kick him in the back.

Gohan stumbled forwards and King Cold used the opportunity to blast Gohan into an oblivion. King Cold fired off the blast and it seemed like he killed Gohan. Gohan however, after imaged before the attack could pierce his chest.

Gohan's image reappeared behind King Cold as he yelled,''Behind you!'',yelled Gohan as he scooped King Cold's legs, swooping him off of his feet and double kicking him upwards into the sky.

Gohan hopped up and dashed at King Cold with his Super Saiyan aura shining with all its glory. King Cold stopped himself only to be met with a punch to the stomach, winding him.

King Cold bent over and was knocked back downwards with an elbow from above to his head. ''You can't win'',stated Gohan as he was confident he was going to win the day. King Cold started laughing and said,''I can't win!? Don't make me laugh! Remember I have one more transformation left which will surely crush you like the bug you are!'',Cold stated as he put up his middle finger to signify one more transformation.

''Like I would let you do that!'',yelled a slightly angry Gohan as he charged up a ki orb in his right hand. ''Take this, Cold!'',yelled Gohan as he fired his yellow energy blast at him.

King Cold put up a barrier around him to shield him from the blast. Gohan dashed forward so fast with his fist yanked back that he broke through the energy barrier and landed an excruciatingly painful blow to King Colds head.

The blow was so powerful that one of King Cold's horns broke off and his eye was swollen shut. ''Damn you brat!'',yelled an invigorated Cold.

Gohan vanished and so did King Cold. They met in epic shock waves and clashes all across the sky and battlefield. Gohan blocked Cold's punch to the chest and kicked him aside.

Cold dodged the second kick and punched Gohan in the back. Gohan stumbled forward but vanished behind Cold and landed a solid punch to his cranium.

Cold was sent face first into a canyon and crashed into it, tumbling the rocks and creating his own valleys. Gohan took both of his arms and collected Navy Blue ki into them. The ki intensified until the ki orbs became big.

Gohan then smashed his two hands together to create one huge orb of pure energy. Gohan then yelled,''This is it, Cold!'',yelled Gohan as he prepared to end the cold dynasty forever.

''NOVA BURST!",screamed Gohan as he let loose the wild beast and the blast soared with all its might towards King Cold. king Cold just now got out of the rubble he was in just to be face to face with the Nova Burst.

''NOOOOOOOO!'',screamed King Cold as he thought he was going to die because the blast was greatly overwhelming him. ''I will not be defeated!'', Cold's final words echoed across the battlefield as he had finally died, or did he?

Gohan panted through exhaustion of firing his blast that ended King Cold.

Gohan flew down from the sky and was met with everyone else looking at him. ''So, its over right?!",asked a scared Yamcha. Gohan nodded as his answer to Yamcha's wimpy question.

Piccolo then smiled and said,''I'm proud of you boy, you've turned out to be a fine warrior'',complimented Piccolo.

Gohan looked serious for a moment then smiled and looked towards the battle ground. The battle ground was littered with craters, valleys, debris and many canyons.

Suddenly, a power began to rise to unimaginable heights. That could only mean one thing! King Cold popped out of the debris and yelled,''Enough is enough! Time to die fools!'',yelled the King Cold.

Before anyone could do anything about it, King Cold had immediately started the transformation to his 4th and final form. Everyone looked on in horror as the ground began to shake and crumble from the power out put that was going on.

King Cold had already far surpassed Gohan and Vegeta and was still climbing at a rapid pace. The winds went from insane to outrageous. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'',screamed out King Cold as he wasn't comfortable in his stage of power.

He was so strong that he couldn't even control his power. ''This is unreal!'',exclaimed Tien and Piccolo. ''I can't believe this, he makes Cooler look like a joke!'',exclaimed Gohan as he shielded his eyes from the debris and wind flowing.

King Cold's eyes started to crack and so did his body like he was shedding his own skin.

''His power... its mind boggling'',exclaimed even Vegeta. King Cold's power finally leveled out and it shocked all of the fighters in the area.

The man in the pod yelled,''Woah, he might be as strong as an android!'',cursed aloud Trunks.

King Cold looked like a older, more manlier, and much bigger version of Frieza in his final form. ''So, how do you like me now'',asked and mocked King Cold. All of the damage he had sustained from Gohan earlier was completely gone.

Gohan stepped forward and yelled,''I don't care how strong you are, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP AGAIN!'',yelled a bold Gohan as he power up to Super Saiyan and to his maximum.

Vegeta also stepped up and smirked,''The prince of all Saiyans never backs down from a fight, EVER!'',boldly yelled Vegeta as he also turned Super Saiyan. Piccolo and the others also stepped up to back up the two Super Saiyans.

''We have your backs, except for Yamcha who is hiding in a ravine with Chiaotzu and Bulma'',stated Krillin. Everyone nodded in approval and King Cold just laughed to himself.

''Me against the world eh? Well I have you know i'm a one man army with the power to destroy you all'',sated King Cold with his tail swaying back and forward from anticipation to fight.

There was a moment of silence before Cold finally set the tone. He charged up a one hand ki blast and fired it at the group. Everyone then dispersed away, separating themselves.

The simple ki blast alone created a gigantic crater which can only be matched with his gigantic power level.

Krillin and Tien yelled out,''Kaioken x20!'',they both yelled as blazing red aura's surrounded them both. Cold looked on in interest with his arms crossed until he saw a yellow beam of power flying towards him.

Cold slapped it away and laughed. ''HA, pathetic as always'',Cold said as he remained with his arms crossed. That set the tone as Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo charged King Cold head on.

King Cold dodged all of their punches and kicks without even moving from his position. Gohan finally nailed him with a lighting fast blow to his head. Cold took the blow head on and just stood there.

''Ooh, now that tickled'',mocked King Cold. King Cold rammed his fist into Gohan's nose full force, breaking it and making him bleed as well as forcing him to the ground. King Cold then drove his fist very fast into Vegeta's stomach rendering him airless. Piccolo jumped up try to kick him down, but King Cold just backhanded him away.

''Destructo DISK!'',yelled Krillin as he fired off his red tainted energy disk. King Cold jumped up dodging it but not from having his tail tip chopped off.

''You dare cut my tail, human!'',threatened King Cold as he flew up to Krillin at insane speeds.

A golden bolt came in the form of Gohan, came out of nowhere and rammed King Cold full force knocking him aside a little. ''Tri Beam HAAAA!'',yelled Tien as he fired off the destructive ki wave at him.

King Cold didn't bother to dodge and the blast rammed in head on. When the smoke cleared, King Cold stood there as if nothing happened, though he had a few scratches and burn marks.

Tien looked back in horror as King Cold mocked,''If you don't have more power than this, you really are useless.'',stated King Cold. Vegeta looked up and tried to punch King Cold in the back.

King Cold turned around and punched him so hard in the head that his whole body flung head first into the ground. King Cold turned around to see five yellow red tainted disks flying towards him.

''Not this again'',muttered King Cold as evaded all of the disks except the last one which he obliterated with his own Ki. Krillin looked on in horror as no one could even damage him.

King Cold turned and kiai waved Krillin into a hill side. The force of the invisible wave of energy alone made Krillin tumble inside the cliff. When Krillin came out, King Cold had a blast ready for him and grinned.

''Night, night baldy'',whispered King Cold as he let loose the blast which shot him towards the ground creating a huge crater and rendering him slowly bleeding to death unconscious.

''Krillin!'',yelled an angry Gohan who was worried for his friends life. Gohan suddenly had an increase in power due to anger. He watched as Krillin was slowly bleeding out.

Gohan sudden power increase gave him enough speed to catch the living tank off guard, catching him with rapid winding blows to the stomach. Cold suddenly spit out saliva from the blows and was hammered down by Gohan's blow.

Gohan then powered up, his golden aura shooting out to the sky and enlarging. Gohan charged ki into both of his hands and rapid fired blast after blast towards Cold while he was down.

The beams plummeted into King Cold, thus knocking him down every time he tried to get up. Finally, when Gohan's anger subsided he stopped firing off blasts. King Cold was down and littered with scorches on his body.

Other than that, anyone would say King Cold was fine but in fact he was very angry. ''NO ONE HAS EVER HURT ME IN THIS FORM! YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!'',yelled an infuriated King Cold.

Vegeta stood up and smirked. ''Well your going to be 'more than hurt' by the time I'm finsihed with you!'',smirked in triumph Vegeta. King Cold dashed off a crazy speeds and tried to take Vegeta by surprise but Vegeta saw it coming.

Vegeta leaped upwards and kicked Cold in the back afterwards. King Cold stumbled forward and Vegeta held out his left and palm gathering blue ki into it. Gohan took the initiative and warped to his other comrades.

''Guys, Vegeta's going to fire at him and to take him out we need to help him so while I go get a senzu bean for Krillin, you guys help Vegeta finish the job, got it!'',explained Gohan his plan.

Meanwhile, King Cold was laughing. ''Ha, that blast won't even harm me'',mocked King Cold. A vein popped in Vegeta's forehead as he applied for energy into it. ''Keep laughing while you can, because when I kill you that smirk will be wiped off your face!'',retorted Vegeta.

King Cold's over confidence in his superior power level let him stay put and take the blast head on.

'DIE!'',screamed Vegeta as the Super Saiyan fired it at King Cold's smirking figure. King Cold immediately realized the power output and was about to evade it when a golden streak rammed into his back forcing him into the blast.

Gohan immediately gave everyone else whom was posted around them the signal. Gohan instantly jumped up and warped away from the battlefield to get the dying Krillin a senzu bean.

''Tri-Beam!'',called out Tien as he fired the triangular beam at King Cold.. ''Makosen!'',screamed out Piccolo as he fired off his blast at King Cold. The blasts added a source of energy pressing on King Cold's figure.

''We need more power to finish him off!'',yelled a desperate Piccolo as he was giving it all he had. Tien pushed higher and went past a 20x Kaioken. ''KAIOKEN X30!'',screamed Tien as he maxed out and his blast was intensified greatly.

Veins were popping out on Tien's skin, therefore strain and pushing his body to the maximum. His veins were at such a level that they were basically vibrating in the radiated power.

King Cold felt like his body was in the heart of a sun, so he screamed out in agony. ''Curse you, I'll kill you all if its the last thing I do!'',screamed an angry King cold.

The combined force of the trio of blasts imploded all upon King Cold. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'',screamed the trio of people and aliens alike as they completed the final straw of finishing their beams.

The explosion was massive. The crater that was created, created a scar on the Earth that will mark the rocky planet for years to come.

Tien instantly collapsed to the ground in strain and ache from powering the beam to the maximum. His veins were pulsing and vibrating from the strain of the Kaioken x30.

Vegeta was bent down panting and so was Piccolo. Piccolo walked over to see if King Cold was dead. He looked on in horror as King Cold was actually face to face with him an instant later.

''So Namek, looks like you've lined up for a beating'',smirked King Cold. It turns out that King Cold's body is extremely durable coupled with the fact that his power was vastly beyond that of everyone else. King Cold only had scorches littered on his body but other than that, he was fine.

Piccolo was about to say something else when Cold grabbed his mouth and began to choke Piccolo. Piccolo struggled to break free from King Colds grip and began to suffocate.

Vegeta flashed his aura and punched King Cold in the side of the head, getting his attention and knocking Piccolo's mouth and neck out of his hands. ''I'm not done with you yet Cold'',yelled an angry Vegeta thrilled for another battle.

Vegeta ran up to King Cold and tried to kick him in the head. Cold evaded the kick with ease and swiped him away with his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gohan:<strong>

Gohan was flying upwards to Korin tower when he felt his mentors power drop drastically. It hurried his resolve and he reached Korin tower in a few more seconds.

Gohan reached the top of the tower and flew onto the balcony. ''Mr. Korin, do you have any senzu beans?'',casually asked Gohan. Korin was busy taking a stroll on his cane around on the floor.

Korin looked up and replied,''Sure, but you better hurry up because your friends are dying at the moment''. Gohan nodded and went to go get some senzu beans when Yajirobe tossed him a bag.

''Kid, make sure you use them wisely 'cause we only have three left'',stated Yajirobe when he walked away to finish eating his food.

Gohan caught the bag on magical beans and smiled,''Thanks, now I'm off!'' Gohan blasted off of the look out surface in a golden flash and flew towards the battlefield at top speed.

''Don't worry guys! Just please hang on for a few more minutes!'',pleaded Gohan as he flew even faster to reach the battlefields location.

Back on the tower,''He's such a great kid just like his father'',commented Korin while viewing how the others are doing on Earth.

Yajirobe could only nod in agreement in between bites of flesh. ''More food please'',asked with a little bit of a demanding tone Yajirobe. Kprin sighed and said,''Your just like Goku'',sighed Korin as he went to go get him more food.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle:<strong>

King Cold was finished with punching Vegeta in the back of the head, knocking him out of Super Saiyan and rendering him unconscious. King slid his hands past one another and thought to himself,_''Where did that retched brat run off to''_,wondered King Cold.

Everyone who had fought King Cold had been thrown into the ground and down for the count or unconscious.

Meanwhile, Yamcha, Bulma and Chiaotzu were still hiding in fear of King Cold's power. ''Hey guys, what's going on out there?'',asked Bulma.

Both Yamcha and Chiaotzu shrugged there shoulders and Chiaotzu decided to take a peak. The clown quickly floated up and saw Tien in a brutal sight. ''Oh no, Tien is down!'',stated Chiaotzu.

''Well what about the others?'',asked a concerned Yamcha. ''There all unconscious and Krillin is dying, plus Gohan is gone!'',replied a frantic and angry Chiaotzu.

Bulma looked horrified and cowered under Yamcha's protective arms. ''So are we going to help them, or let them die'',asked Chiaotzu.

Yamcha shook his head and quickly shunned down Chiaotzu's question,''NO! There is nothing we can do to that type of power''.

Chiaotzu then glared at Yamcha, then levitated a rock with his psychic abilities. Chiaotzu then suddenly flung the rock at Yamcha's face, leaving a bruise behind. ''What the hell man!'',blurted out Yamcha.

''Well I'm going whether you like it or not, I'm not abandoning my friends to die just because of a very powerful enemy! Join me when you get a spine, and if we die then we'll die as comrades and warriors, not cowards!'',finished a courageous Chiaotzu as he ran out of hiding to go face the guy who practically took down all of the current Z-fighters.

King Cold sighed and said,''Well I suppose I could either wipe out this planet or purge it for life and sell it for more power in the entire universe'',thought King Cold.

However, he suddenly felt a weak energy blast impact his back. He looked at none other than Chiaotzu.

''Pest, who are you?!'',asked a curious King Cold as he'd never seen him before. ''I am the guy who'll stop you!'',boldly stated the clown when a bed of sweat trickled down his head.

''Ha, I saw your sweat when you said that, you must be afraid well I'll kill you quickly and painless'',resolved King cold. Chiaotzu then got mad and levitated a large chunk of Earth.

''Eat it!'',screamed Chiaotzu as he launched the chunk Earth at great speeds towards King Cold.

King Cold just smirked and shattered the chunk of rock with a back hand. Suddenly, an azure beam struck his back leaving a scorch mark in the aftermath of the attack.

King Cold looked on in annoyance and said aloud,''How many more pests are going to pop out of thin air'',complained King Cold.

Yamcha had finally grew a spine and stepped up to hold off King Cold. A layer of sweat slid down Yamcha's head as saw that his attacks were having no effect on King Cold.

''I don't know if this was a good idea...'',gulped Yamcha as King Cold smirked and walked towards him and Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu suddenly ran at King Cold and punched him as hard as he could at King Cold's face.

The blow however, had no effect on King Cold as he just stood there and took it like it was nothing. ''Are you done yet?'',asked Cold. Chiaotzu was too busy trying to damage him when King Cold got tired of it.

He raised his hand and smacked Chiaotzu across the face. The speed and force behind it knocked Chiaotzu unconscious and sent him into a cluster of rocks and debris caused from the titanic battle.

Yamcha was left all by himself to fight the King of the frost demons. _''The only way to even scratch him is to use the Kaioken, though I doubt that'll work well for my body, but I've got no choice!'',_thought Yamcha.

''KAIOKEN X15!'',screamed out Yamcha as red tendrils of light came which soon formed a fiery red aura surrounding Yamcha, giving him much power.

''Not this again'',said King Cold as he shook his head,''It won't work on me again''.

Yamcha then cupped his hands to the right side of his shoulder and began the Kamehameha wave. ''Kaaaaa...'',started off Yamcha as azure ki began to be generated.

''Meeeee...'',continued Yamcha as the ki began to solidify. ''Haaaaaa...'',the ki began to form and orb of power. ''Meeeeee...'',the ki turned solid and was being prepared to fire off.

''_HAAAAAAAAA!_'',screamed Yamcha with all his might, firing off the azure beam. The beam continued to leave a path of destruction behind it as it continued on towards King Cold.

King Cold expected the blast to be a fluke, but the beam started pushing back on King Cold. ''How is a pest like him generating this much power!'',yelled out King Cold as he continued to be pushed back.

''HAAAAAAA...!'',continued Yamcha as he poured all that he could into his Kamehameha wave including his life force energy. That plus the Kaioken gave his blast additional power, but at the end he knew he might die from the use of his life energy and the strain of the Kaioken.

A minute later and Yamcha's blast finally subsided and he collapsed completely. His body was limp, his bones felt like jello and his whole body was literally on fire from the burn of his attack.

King Cold's only damage was a few scratch marks and scorch marks from all the beams he had taken during the whole day. King Cold walked towards Yamcha and picked him up from his white long sleeve shirt.

''Time to die pest'',smirked King Cold as he had a hand full of power in its palm ready to impale Yamcha's stomach. ''Go to hell'',weakly muttered Yamcha as blood was falling from his head down on his face.

The blood started dripping and King Cold stuck his tongue out, tasting the blood and smiling.

''Goodbye'',stated King Cold as he let the blast fly straight through Yamcha's abdomen, leaving him bleeding to death.

King Cold threw Yamcha to the ground and then flew up to Earth's Stratosphere in the upper atmosphere. ''Well, what other time then right now to exterminate this planet of life'',yelled King Cold to the universe as he started to laugh and started to create a blast strong enough to send the planet into an oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Gohan:<strong>

Gohan had just now arrived at the battle scene, horrified to see Yamcha in Krillin's position of life as well. He then looked at the bag and said,''Well hopefully its not too late to stop them from dying''.

He opened the bag and let loose all three beans and split one bean in half. He walked over to krillin and placed it in his mouth, forcing him to chew on it. Instantly, Krillin woke up and said,''Thanks Gohan'',saluted Krillin as he gave Gohan a thumbs up.

Gohan then walked over to Tien and gave him a bean which woke him up. Gohan then split another bean in half and gave it to Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Finally, he split the last bean into fourth's just in case.

He gave one fourth to Vegeta and one fourth to Piccolo. He gave a fourth of it to himself and kept the last fourth of it for reservation or desperation. Everyone who got a senzu bean woke up and felt replenished of energy.

Gohan suddenly sensed King Cold powering up a beam to wipe them all out. ''Guys, King Cold's planning to kill us all so I'm going to go stop him''.boldly stated Gohan as he grunted and transformed back into a Super Saiyan.

Gohan then instantly disappeared into the stratosphere with King Cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So that'll end off Part 7 of the Cold saga, yeah I'm extending the Prelude Saga from its original end date. I made this chapter twice as long as the last chapter and it will continue to grow in size until we hit the 10,000 word chapter mark! I decided not to let the human characters be useless throughout the whole entire fight so I gave Yamcha and Chiaotzu a moment to fight King Cold and get beaten. I am also trying to give them some real character development like Chiaotzu hitting Yamcha in the face with a rock for being a coward and making him braver. Same could be said for is personally one of my personal favorite chapters in the story. <strong>

**Please guys review in the review section below on any advice, ideas, constructive criticism, and your personal thought on the story. What should be added or included. Should I make a sequel to this story in the far future? Should Yamcha become the main hero of the story? Just kidding:). Any answers to my question will be fine and for now the story will focus mainly on Gohan. However, soon I'm going to split the attention from Gohan to all the major characters of the story such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks. **

**Heads up spoiler alert: Trunks will make his badass cameo in the story next chapter and a familiar character will return to Earth. Stay tuned for Part 8 of the Prelude Saga. Thanks for viewing and on to the power levels for today!**

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 3,200,000**

**Super Saiyan: 160,000,000**

**Zenkai: 3,225,000**

**Vegeta: 3,100,000**

**Super Saiyan: 155,000,000**

**Zenkai: 3,230,000**

**King Cold (4th form): 190,000,000**

**Full power: 220,000,000**

**Piccolo: 15,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,500,000**

**Kaioken x20: 30,000,000**

**Tien: 1,250,000**

**Kaioken x20: 25,000,000**

**Kaioken x30: 37,500,000**

**Yamcha: 600,000**

**Kaioken x15: 9,000,000**

**Life Force Energy: 45,000,000**

**Chiaotzu: 200,000**

**Mad at what King Cold did to Tien: 300,000**

**Bulma: 3**

**Mysterious man:?!**

**Korin: 300**

**Yajirobe: 900**

**Dyton: Can't be measured too powerful Lol**

**Reviewers: OVER 9000!**

**Followers: ?!**

**Viewers: !**

**InfiniteXXI: Number 8 side ways Lol**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading this chapter and remember to stay tuned for the next chapter and by the way my uploading schedule is when ever I have the drive and time to upload it. Also the reason why I made Vegeta get stronger than Gohan was because Vegeta had more of a beating than what Gohan had endured from King Cold. Also since Yamcha got power from his life force, I made him alot more powerful than he really is for the simple fact that Tien drew from his life fore to halt 2nd form Cell, who is much more powerful than King Cold. It increased his power to stop Cell, so Yamcha did the same thing therefore incresing his power. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all later! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: King Colds Defeat

**Prelude Saga part 8: Savior of the Future**

* * *

><p><strong>In Stratosphere:<strong>

Gohan was masking his power and flying with a none existent golden aura, so King Cold couldn't detect that he was even there.

King Cold was preparing to fire off the Super Nova when a sudden ki blast obliterated the entire thing in King Cold's face. He looked on in irritation and said,''Who wants to die next!'',yelled an infuriated King Cold.

''I do!'',boldly yelled Gohan. King Cold looked and smirked,''So its you brat. Wonder where you went to hide because we never finished our fight. How rude of you just to leave, but now that your here...THERE IS NO ESCAPE!'',yelled King Cold as he vanished and reappeared behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around with a kick aimed at King Cold. King Cold slapped Gohan's leg out of the way and punched him hard across the face.

The punch drew blood and Gohan wiped his mouth with his glove. King Cold then tried to punch Gohan in the gut, but Gohan disappeared out of sight. Gohan suddenly reappeared as a golden bolt and kicked King Cold in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Earth's Surface:<strong>

The blow sent King Cold flying down back to the Earth's surface. Gohan regained his Super Saiyan aura and flew down after King Cold. King Cold looked up and fired a death beam at Gohan.

Gohan just slapped it away like nothing, which detonated the island near by. King Cold halted his fall and caught a momentum based Gohan with a very hard punch to the gut, rendering him airless and making him spit out some blood.

Gohan flew back up and put one hand behind the other above his head. ''Masenko HAAA!'',screamed Gohan as the blast roared on towards King Cold. King Cold just used his tail to swipe it away.

Suddenly, a lightning fast punch dead in face came from a blurry white glove. The causer was none other than Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Cold staggered back and was kicked upwards by Piccolo.

He was then met with Krillin and Yamcha firing a Kaioken infused Kamehameha wave. The combined beams formed an even bigger beam and forced King Cold back to the the ground.

Before King Cold could say anything, Chiaotzu hit King Cold head on with a psychic wave. the invisible wave of energy generated through his mind sent King Cold into a Kaiken Neo-Tri beam which exploded and impacted King Cold with the force of a freight train colliding with a bus.

King Cold staggered back and looked on in shock as the revived Z-fighters looked towards King Cold. ''How? Some of you are supposed to be dying, and all of your injuries appear to be healed!'',demanded King Cold.

''Well if you must know... we never die down'',answered Krillin. King Cold smirked when he said that and said,''Oh, is that a fact?!'',mocked King cold.

Krillin tensed up, preparing for an attack when suddenly Yamcha was impaled through the chest, leaving a medium sized hole inside. ''Damn.. you'',Yamcha painfully said as his eyes went blank and he finally died again for the second time.

Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo looked on in horror at Yamcha's death. ''Now, now who's next up'',said King Cold as he started laughing at Yamcha's corpse that was in front of him.

''You MONSTER!'',screamed Krillin as he charged with a dangerous red blazing aura surrounding him. ''Kaioken X25!'',screamed Krillin as he neared King Cold. Tien and Gohan also charged at King Cold to aid Krillin.

''Kaioken X25!'',also screamed Tien as a red blazing aura surrounded him as well. King Cold looked on and smiled cruelly as he prepared to fight a triple threat. Tine was the first to reach King Cold, and put two hands at the side of his head.

''Solar Flare!'',shouted Tien. The light that illuminated from the blinding technique temporarily blinded King Cold. Tien then put one arm in front of the other forming a cross. Suddenly, another Tien popped out of nowhere.

Then both Tiens formed anoher Tien and in all, four Tiens were created. Each Tien had the same power level and abilities as the real one. The four Tiens jumped forward to fight King Cold, who was regaining vision.

Gohan knocked him forwards with a swift punch, because King Cold was blinded. Krillin then appeared behind King Cold, kneeing him in the back halting his sudden flight across the battlefield.

''Grrr..., when I regain my vision your all going to die, no more games'',complained King Cold as he tried to see his hands.

Krillin then blasted him forward with a golden energy beam. Krillin then put up one hand to create a huge destructo disk to finish King Cold off once and for all. ''Destructo dis...Aaaaaauggh!'',screamed Krillin in agony as King Colds fist hit the top of Krillins spinal cord so hard, that it snapped rendering his ki messed up and his body paralyzed for life.

Krillin fell face first onto the ground, nearly dead. ''And another person has fallen'',stated King Cold. ''You bastard!'',hollered Tien as the four Tiens and Gohan ganged up on King Cold.

King Cold effortlessly dodged the Tiens but Gohan was hard to dodge at the same time. ''You can't keep this up forever'',commented Gohan. King Cold knew this so he bull rushed through the Tiens and Gohan. He then turned around and shot four death beams a the group.

The three Tien clones were the first ones to die and the real Tien was in the last beams course of flight.

Gohan saw this a split second before it happened and yelled,''Move Tien!'',hollered Gohan as he rushed towards Tien's location. Tien saw too late and it was too late for him to dodge. Gohan got there just in time to keep Tien from dying, but the beam impaled Gohan's shoulder and Tien's knee.

Tien fell to the ground and Gohan was just floating in the air with a bruised and bloody arm. Piccolo fired off his surprise special beam cannon to kill King Cold. Since King Cold knew how his son Cooler was killed, he kept a secret eye in the dangerous Namekian.

King Cold turned around and smacked it away like it was nothing but a ball being thrown towards him. Chiaotzu decided to jump in the battle and levitated multiple pieces of Earth.

He then flung them all at King Cold, who didn't even move and let the boulders just shatter when they impacted King Cold's durable and muscular frame of a body. The last boulder came and it had Chiaotzu riding on it with a finger beam charging.

Chiaotzu jumped off of the boulder and had the finger pointed at King Cold and said,''Dodon Ray!'',shouted Chiaotzu. The yellow beam was basically a death beam but less effective and more narrow.

''Rip off'',muttered King Cold as he lazily fired his own death beam. The death beam quickly over took the Dodon ray and shot through Chiaotzu's heart, instantly killing him as well for the third time.

''CHIAOTZU!'',yelled an angry Tien who struggle to get up, but with his knee cap shattered he stayed put on the ground in agony. Piccolo fired off a demon wave at King Cold to distract him. King Cold turned around and blew it back at Piccolo.

Piccolo was impacted with his own beam and was met with a clobber to the face from King Cold. King Cold made it rain with punches to Piccolo. Piccolo struggled to defend against it and was knocked back then grabbed by King Cold.

King Cold then punched Piccolo in the face as hard as he could, instantly knocking him unconscious. He then tossed Piccolo and fired a blast at him, meant to kill him.

The blast raced on to vaporize Piccolo when Gohan fired it away with his own blast, obliterating it. However, due to ki consumption and his power being dropped from his shoulders damage, he dropped out of Super Saiyan.

Gohan looked on interror at King Cold._ 'Darn it, he's just too strong for us to defeat. I'm sorry daddy'',_mentally noted Gohan as he started crying in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>With man in pod:<strong>

The man in the pod was at his boiling point of rage. ''I've gotta step in or there'll be no one left to help save the future!'',yelled the man as he strapped on his sword and opened the cock pit.

The man's name was Trunks, and he was from the future where his world was a living hell by some androids.

He had that badassness and determination to finish the job type attitude. The son of the Prince of all Saiyans capsulized the time machine and flew towards the battle ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle:<strong>

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked towards King Cold. King Cold saw this and smirked,''So the worst of them all is back for more'',asked King Cold. Vegeta didn't buy it and said,''Well your definition of the worst is actually the best, because my power has grown considerably higher!'',retorted Vegeta.

King Cold laughed and replied,''Even if you're the strongest now, none of you can defeat me!'',shouted King Cold. Vegeta was preparing to rush King Cold when someone cut part of King Cold's tail with a lightning fast slash.

''They may not be able to defeat you, but I can!'',shouted a voice. The man was 17 years old and had a face that looked strikingly similar to Vegeta's. He had a Capsule Corp jacket, with a logo and sword carrier sack. He also had lavender hair and blue eyes.

Trunks has appeared on the battlefield to win the day and save the future. ''Hey you, who are you?!'',asked Vegeta in pure unadulterated curiosity.

Trunks looked at his father for the first time in his life. He then hung his head down and replied,''I can't say''.

King Cold recovered from his pain and was livid that his tail was now half of what it used to be.''Brat, that was an unwise decision, now you will die for it'',shouted a livid King Cold.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and stared coldly at King Cold,''Well i'll tell you this, your witnessing another Super Saiyan'',whispered Trunks. Vegeta hear it and walked up to Trunks, putting his pointer finger on his chest, shoving him back.

''There is no way you can be a Super Saiyan, you faker!'',accused Vegeta with a judgement. Trunks just smirked and said,''Just watch the fire works'',calmly stated Trunks as he rose his power.

His hair started to rise and golden electricity danced all around as his aura turned golden. ''AAAAH!'',hollered Trunks as his power sky rocketed. Rocks began to crumble and fly all over the face from the power being generated from the boy.

His power had surpassed Gohan's and even Vegeta's and his power continued to rise. Vegeta looked shocked at being surpassed by not one, but two people that day. Trunks power finally topped out and his Super Saiyan aura plus the golden hair remained.

''For the sake of the future, I will end you!'',proclaimed Trunks. Trunks then checked his watch and muttered to himself,''Goku should arrive in 30 minutes so he can help me finish the job''.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while in a Ginyu Force space pod:<strong>

Goku sat there thinking about what was going on at Earth. He sensed a huge Ki by the form of King Cold, trampling over smaller Ki's. He also picked up one new Ki which was second strongest only to King Cold.

''Hang on guys, I'm coming!'',stated Goku. He wished his pod would move faster, but it just wouldn't because it was moving at its top speed.

'Gohan, just what's going on down there',thought Goku to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Earth:<strong>

King Cold was shocked but the shock was then replaced with seriousness. ''I see, so your the third Super Saiyan I've faced. Now tell me, what makes you think you can now challenge me?'',asked an intrigued King Cold.

''Because, I am stronger than the others'',smirked Trunks. Trunks then charged at King Cold, full speed. Vegeta charged as well to aid his unknown son. King Cold crossed his arms and was caught with a sharp blow to the stomach.

The blow made him spit out saliva as Trunks flew up. Behind him was Vegeta in blast position, firing off a white energy beam at King Cold.

King Cold was caught in the cross fire and was burned a little but mostly unharmed. King Cold charged through the smoke grabbing Vegeta's head and slamming him onto the ground.

Trunks from up in the sky, fired off a blast at King Cold getting his attention. ''Leave Vegeta alone!'',shouted Trunks from the sky. ''Why you...'',mumbled King Cold as he was beginning to get annoyed with him.

Trunks shot off at King Cold with a kick aimed at his face.

King Cold blocked it and created an epic shock wave which shattered many things surrounding them in the process. King Cold then used his other arm to swing fast enough to catch Trunks off guard.

The blow sent Trunks tumbling along the ground surface, and Cold jumped up and fired off a two blasts at Trunks. Trunks dodged the first by jumping out of the way, but another one caught Trunks.

The beam blew off Trunks jacket and sent him to the ground forming a giant crater. ''Had enough, kid'',taunted King Cold. Suddenly, a tug on his tail awakened his senses, as he was flung into a cliff by Vegeta.

''I don't know who you are, but we have to finish this'',said Vegeta to Trunks who just now got up. ''Agreed'',replied Trunks as both of them shot off at King Cold. King Cold bull rushed back to meet the father/son duo in high speed combat.

King Cold and Vegeta zipped to the sky's, leaving Trunks on the ground waiting to jump in. King Cold and Vegeta met fist to fist, and elbow to elbow. King Cold then vanished to behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around only to be met with a cut back fist to Vegeta's back. Vegeta fell forward and King Cold appeared in front of him. Trunks saw his opportunity to kill King Cold, so he flew up to above King Cold's head.

He drew his sword and swung it down upon King Cold's head. King Cold saw it just in time, and grabbed the sword with his bare hands.

The swords edge cut into King Cold's hands, drawing blood from his palms onto the sword. Trunks flared up his Super Saiyan aura and applied more pressure into it. ''You will not KILL ME!'',shouted King Cold as he flared up his aura and threw Trunks with his sword in hand, away.

Vegeta tried to catch him with a low punch to the stomach, but King Cold raised his knee up so he could block the blow. King Cold then pushed his put into Vegeta's stomach, making him cough blood and spit out saliva.

King Cold then raised his elbow and forced it down on Vegeta's back sending him tumbling face first into the ground.

Vegeta's face was burrowed in the ground along with the upper half of his body. Vegeta's golden glow disappeared and his Super Saiyan aura had faded. Vegeta pulled himself out and struggled to get up.

King Cold floated down to the ground and walked towards Vegeta. Trunks came out of debris in a surprise attack and managed to stab King Cold in the shoulder and swiping down, leaving a scar that will mark him forever.

King Cold was actually in true pain for the first time in the day. ''AAAAAAAAAAAUGHH!'',howled King Cold in pure pain from the large slash mark on his back. Trunks came forward to finish the job when King Cold turned around and blasted Trunks from point blank range.

The huge purple ball of ki drove Trunks into a series of rock formations and detonated it all. Trunks was charred from the impact of the explosion and was rendered bloody for it.

King Cold then turned towards Vegeta and charged up a beam powerful enough to wipe out the entire wasteland, not just Vegeta. ''You! You have been a thorn in my side every since we landed on this got damn rock! Now for killing Frieza and opposing me, you shall die!'',shouted King Cold as he charged up his blast to have even more power than needed.

''Die, fools!'',yelled King Cold as he fired off the red, blood colored beam to end off the Z-fighters on the ground. Trunks saw that Vegeta was the main target, so he did something stupid but brave.

He rushed out and jumped in front of the blast which was meant for the whole wasteland which was littered with craters and took it head on. Trunks just stood in front of Vegeta and took the majority of the blast for him.

The beam died out after one minute of being blocked by Trunks and Trunks fell to the ground with a torn up tank top and bloody body. He went unconscious and lost his Super Saiyan from being near dead.

Vegeta was knocked unconscious as well from the impact of the explosion. The Z-fighters were scattered across the wasteland and Gohan's tears were dried up as he was also knocked unconscious.

''Hah, I've finally won, now to make sure I have no more interference's I shall lay waste to this planet!'',shouted King Cold in glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the space pod:<strong>

Goku's face was grim at the situation at hand. Everyone on Earth was down for the count and King Cold was still standing tall.

''Damnit!'',punched Goku as the space pod couldn't move any faster to hurry to Earth. Goku knew that he had the power to stop King Cold, now that he was tired and somewhat damaged from the fight.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He would use Instant Transmission, which gives the user the ability to travel to anywhere as long as the place has someone with Ki on it.

Goku raised to fingers on his forehead and concentrated on Gohan's ki to get to Earth instantly.

He continued to concentrate until he could pick up Gohan's faint Ki and he locked on too it. After about a couple more seconds, Goku teleported to the location, leaving his pod to fly on its own.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth:<strong>

Goku had finally appeared on the Earth and dropped kicked King Cold out of the sky. Goku, the sworn protector of the planet, had finally returned to save the day once more.

The blast that King Cold was generating had dissolved into air since Goku broke the concentration. Goku then flew down to check up on his son to see how he was doing.

''Psst, Gohan... Gohan wake up'',said Goku to his only son. Gohan eventually grunted and woke up, only to see his father standing over him. Goku smiled and watched as Gohan got tears into his eyes.

''DADDY!'',screamed in joy Gohan as he tackled Goku to the ground in joy. ''I thought you'd never show up!'',exclaimed a cheerful Gohan. Goku patted Gohan on the head as he was very proud of how powerful the boy had come.

Goku's face turned serious and as did Gohan's,''So, what happened?'',asked a curious Goku.

Gohan got angry just thinking about it and he said,''He did it, he killed Yamcha and Chiaotzu plus paralyze Krillin and beat the crap out of all of us!'',explained an angry Gohan.

Goku, feeling the boy's emotions, stood up and snarled with anger. Gohan also stood up and proclaimed,''Lets take down King Cold together!'',suggested an excited Gohan who felt ready for anything as he tried to power up.

However, a sharp, jolting pain in Gohan's right shoulder caused him to stop powering up and fall to the ground in pain. ''I'm.. sorry dad, I can' fight along side you'',complained Gohan.

''Don't worry Gohan, daddy can take care of King Cold now, but first let me see your senzu bean portion'',told Goku. Gohan was about to question how Gohan knew about the senzu bean portion he had, but gave it to him without question.

Goku took the bean and vanished. He reappeared in front of a heavily damaged Trunks. ''Goku knelt down and opened Trunks mouth. ''I don't know who you are, but you helped buy time for me to get here, and I thank you for it'',silently thanked Goku.

He popped the bean in his mouth and made him swallow it. Instantly, most of his damage disappeared, but some of it remained as he was only given a portion of the senzu beans healing properties.

Goku then turned around to look face to face with King Cold. ''Who exactly are you!?'',questioned the tired and battle damaged King Cold.

''I am the man who'll DEFEAT YOU!'',heroically yelled Goku as he grunted and transformed into a Super Saiyan right off the bat. Goku was the strongest person that has ever faced King Cold.

''Many have said that and fallen, that line shall be your last!'',yelled King cold as well and both titans met with an Earth shattering blow.

King Cold vanished and Goku vanished behind him, effectively elbowing him in the back, pushing him forward. Goku reappeared in front of King Cold and gave him a jaw shattering kick to the jaw.

''That was for YAMCHA!'',shouted Goku as King Cold backed up with the pain of his jaw.

Goku zipped behind King Colds head and kicked it very hard sending him crashing over a bunch of rock formations. King Cold picked himself up and was met with the hardest blow to the gut he had ever experienced.

''That was for CHIAOTZU!'',hollered Goku as the blow caused King Cold to spit out and slobber purple blood as a result. Goku then low kicked King Cold, sweeping King Colds legs from under him and kneeing him in the back sending him upwards.

Goku flew up above King Cold and dropped kicked straight in the face, shattering his nose in the process. ''That was for KRILLINS BODY!'',yelled a furious Goku.

Goku rammed his elbow into a falling King Cold making his momentum even faster, thus making his impact painful. King cold hit the ground creating a strom of debris and dust all over the place.

''How does it feel King Cold, to be punished for your evil deeds'',asked Goku.

King Cold got up and fired a death beam at Goku while he was talking. ''Saiyan, I'm not dead yet!'',exclaimed King Cold.

Goku easily deflected the weak beam and rammed his fist deep in King Cold's stomach. ''That was very rude'',commented Goku as he then kicked King Cold in the jaw, further corrupting it.

Goku had then elbowed King Cold super fast in the face, making blood erupt and leak from his face bruise. King Cold was knocked backed up into a corner and looking terrified.

King Cold laughed and coughed at the same time by saying,''You have the ability to put me down, but can you save your friends?'',questioned King cold as he fired two beams at Gohan and Vegeta.

Goku easily moved and deflected one beam into another causing them both to explode simultaneously. King Cold used that time to grab Tien and put a hand near his head.

''If you move, i'll kill him before you reach me, so whats your choice, huh?'',asked King Cold. Goku thought about it and he knew he couldn't have Tien dying again so he dropped his Super Saiyan form.

King Cold smiled deviously and cracked Tien's neck, killing him for the second time. Goku instantly turned Super Saiyan and went beyond angry. He became FURIOUS at King Cold.

Goku rocketed at speeds unseen before and rocketed his fist so fast and hard into King Cold's face that the blow sent him straight into the sky. King Cold barreled through the sky and knew that the closing of the battle was at hand.

''If I die, I will not die without a fight!'',shouted King cold as he charged up the most powerful Super Nova of all time yet.

Goku's power skyrocketed from the anger as he charged the Kamehameha wave. ''KAAAAAA...'',the blue orb started to form. ''MEEEEE...'',the blue orb started to solidify. ''HAAAAAAA...'',the orb expanded in size. ''MEEEEEE...'',the orb stopped growing at a decent size and was preparing to be fired.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...'',screamed Goku as he fired of the azure beam. The beam tore through everything in its path onto the Super Nova. The Super Nova and the Kamehameha wave met in clash to decide the fate of Earth.

The struggle was a stale mate with neither giving an inch in the struggle. Goku knew that if that kept up, the two ki blasts would destroy everything and kill everyone on the planet.

Suddenly, everyone who could get up, including Gohan did and they fired their own beams to help finish off King Cold. ''Galick Gun!'',shouted Vegeta as he fired off his purple beam.

''Destructive wave!'',shouted Piccolo as he added his beam too. ''Time to end this once and for all! Burning Flash!'',shouted Trunks as he added his beam to the struggle. Gohan limped up and charged up his one handed balst to finish King Cold off.

''NOVA... BURST!'',shouted Gohan as he fired off his one handed navy beam to finally shatter the Super Nova. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'',screamed King Cold, but it was too late as he was already on course for the Sun.

''Curse You Saiyans!'',King Colds final words were before he was evaporated into nothing.

The Earth was finally at peace once again now that King Cold was finally defeated. The whole universe was now free of the Cold family control and the Super Saiyans have won the day, but not without casualties.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and this Chapter finally wraps up the Prelude Saga. All in all, this was probably my favorite chapter so far because it had a mixture of touchy moments with 80% action and conflicts. Also, lately I've been having some pretty insane ideas pop into my head surrounding Trunks. In the review section tell me, should Trunks stay in his timeline forever or come back after Cell for the Buu Saga? Tell me what you think as I want to do the second option. Also any ideas, advice, constructive criticism or requests are acceptable. Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be uploaded whenever I have the drive to make it.<strong>

** Also, the reason why I had King cold be defeated by Goku was because all of the damage and fatigue that King Cold endured made his power drop. Plus, Goku was angry and his power got a boost so Goku defeated King Cold. The others did the ground work of the job of finishing off King Cold though. **

**Spoiler Alert: The next few chapters leading up to the start of the Android Saga will be extra so requests will be held in that time period (as long as it is doable and not too far fetched).**

**Power levels:**

**Goku: 3,500,000**

**Super Saiyan: 175,000,000**

**Furious: 190,000,000**

**Gohan: 3,200,000**

**Super Saiyan: 160,000,000**

**Damaged: 750,000**

**Vegeta: 3,225,000**

**Super Saiyan: 161,250,000**

**Damaged: 800,000**

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Damaged: 1,000,000**

**Piccolo: 15,000,000**

**Damaged: 500,000**

**King Cold: 220,000,000**

**Damaged and Tired: 170,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,500,000**

**Tien: 1,250,000**

**Yamcha: 600,000**

**Chiaotzu: 200,000**

**Reviewers and Followers: infinite**

**me: infinite of course**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for viewing and stay tuned for the next chapter! PEACE!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Preparation

**Intermission Saga part 1: Preparation **

* * *

><p>King Cold was finally dead, at last and the Cold family is now gone forever.<p>

Now that King Cold was dead, everyone turned and looked at Trunks. None of them knew who Trunks was and everyone was curious to who he was as he was a random stranger who just miraculously transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks and yelled,''Kid, who are you!?'',questioned a very curious and jealous Vegeta. Trunks shook his head and said,''I told you! I can't tell you until your ready to be told!'',complained Trunks.

''Why You..'',trailed off Vegeta in supressed anger.

So after that everyone looked at him with anxious looks on their faces when he suddenly flew over to Son Goku.

''Hey man, may I talk to you in private?'',politely asked Trunks. Goku put a hand to his chin and then scratched his head,''Well sure I don't see a problem with that.'',answered Goku.

Trunks nodded and he flew off far enough to where no one but Piccolo could hear their private conversation.

''So let me start off by saying that my name is Trunks and I am not from this timeline but in fact, from the future.'',Trunks frowned.

''Well hello so tell me how are you a Super Saiyan'',Goku looked on in curiosity.

''Well you know that there are only three Saiyans left in the universe, well i got mine from him'',Trunks ponted at Vegeta. Goku looked very shocked to say the least.

''Vegeta is your FATHER!? Oh my gosh, Vegeta is father''blurted out Goku in pure shock.

''Well who is your mother? Do I know her?'',asked an ever more curious Goku.

Trunks pointed to Bulma and replied,''She's standing over there''.

Goku literally fell on his back from shock and busted out laughing in hysterics. ''Wow! Bulma and Vegeta! Who would've thought!'',blurted out an excited Goku.

''Also, Gohan had a daughter named Pan who never saw either of her parents due to the androids!'',slightly yelled Trunks in frustration.

''Wow, Gohan also has a daughter?'',question Goku.

Trunks calmed down Goku and calmly told him,''Yes Goku, but that's not what I'm here to tell you'',calmed down Trunks.

Goku caught the vibe and put back on his serious face,''Okay, so tell em, what happens'',said Goku.

Trunks sighed and blurted out,''In three years from now, May 12th, 10:00 a.m at South City, two diabolical androids attack'',said a gloomy Trunks.

Goku's brows then narrowed at hearing what Trunks had to say next,''We tried to fight them, but inevitably we failed. One by one the androids killed us. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were the first to fall'',gloomily said Trunks.

''The only survivors were me, Gohan and my mother who was pregnant with my baby sister'', continued Trunks.

''Gohan told me many things about you and everyone else and he trained me to become a great fighter. He even became strong enough to destroy an android in a one on one fight!'',said Trunks.

Goku looked proud but Trunks continued the dire story,''However, in one battle to save me he lost his left arm. When he was hurt and the androids were attacking, he knocked me out, so I wouldn't follow him and went to battle the androids! However, he wasn't so lucky that time and ended up getting killed, saving me!'',slightly yelled Trunks as he involuntarily powered up to Super Saiyan in anger.

''That's how I became a Super Saiyan and then I tried to fight the androids. I however, was easily defeated and thrown aside!'',blurted out Trunks in frustration. Goku's face looked grim and battle hardened.

''So what happens to me? Don't I help them'',asked Goku. Trunks face went even sadder as he said,''No, you die before it!'',grimly stated Trunks.''We don't know how you got it, but a heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can beat killed you!''

Goku then pouted and whined,''Aww man, I get killed by a stupid heart virus, I want to fight them!'',complained Goku.

Trunks looked on in wonder and asked,''After what I told you, you still want to fight them?!'',asked Trunks.

''Well yeah, I am a little afraid, but maybe I can make a difference!'',replied Goku.

Trunks looked on in astonishment and said,''You really are amazing, here take this man'',handed the medicine Trunks.

Goku took it and said,''Thanks Trunks'',thanked Goku.

''I believe you can change the future Goku, and I should be back in this time to train with you guys since there are more than one Super Saiyans to train with'',stated Trunks.

Trunks threw his Time machine capsule and it released smoke, revealing his time machine. Trunks jumped in and closed the hatch. His pod shot up to the sky and he waved his hand, especially to Vegeta, Gohan and Bulma.

Then suddenly, his time machine vanished back to his time period of ruin and despair. Goku then flew back to the group.

Gohan was the first one to ask a question,''What did he say daddy?'',asked Gohan. Goku rubbed a hand threw his hair and ruffled it up a bit. ''Well he said that in three years time, two androids attack at 10:00 a.m at South City'',explained Goku.

Piccolo stepped in and stated,''Well, if you want to live in the future, train as hard as you can for the upcoming apocalypse and be there'',finalized Piccolo.

Everyone nodded and Bulma then came up with a suggestion,''How about we destroy the androids before they can awaken'',suggested Bulma.

''NO! You Cowards! How could you come up with such a suggestion?! If you do that, I'll kill you!'',yelled Vegeta. Vegeta then shot off into the sky to start training.

''Aren't you with me Goku!?'',pleaded Bulma. Goku looked on and replied,''I'm with Vegeta on this one, I want to fight them plus they haven't done anything wrong yet''.

Bulma just walked away into her jet copter and fired off away from the battle field.

Gohan walked up to Goku and said,''I think we should get going so we can begin training as well,dad'',suggested Gohan. Goku nodded and out his hand on Gohan's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

Gohan winced a little but shrugged it off and let it naturally heal on his arm. ''I'm very proud of how far you've come Gohan'',told the boys father.

Goku then looked up to Piccolo and said,''Do you wanna train with us?'',asked Goku to Piccolo. Piccolo looked stoic and then replied,''Sure''.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked over to the near dead, but paralyzed Krillin and carefully slung him over his shoulder. ''Don't worry Krillin, I got you'',assured Gohan as he carried him towards Goku.

Goku looked at the battlefield and saw three corpses on the ground. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha so he said aloud,''We need to go to Planet Namek to wish them back and have Dende heal Krillin''.

''Dad, you've had enough space travel, me and Piccolo will go when Bulma has a ship ready for us'',said Gohan. Goku nodded and thought that since Gohan was a Super Saiyan, not many things in the universe can harm him.

* * *

><p><strong>At Capsule Corporation:<br>**

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room just training very hard to surpass Goku.

Bulma meanwhile was trying to find New Planet Namek so they can revive the others, however it was so far away that it was out of reach. Bulma and her co workers were searching very hard.

Gohan had visited and walked towards Bulma. ''So, have you found New Namek yet?'',asked Gohan. Bulma shook her head, and her eyes looked cranky.

''I've been searching for days, but with our radar I just can't find it!'',complained Bulma.

''When our space vessels find the planet, our calculations predict that we won't have the location until a year go's by'',finalized Bulma.

Gohan had his head down and he said,''Well. we'll wait a year if we have to, thanks Bulma'',said Gohan as he exited the office and went flying off to train in his newly acquired gravity room from Bulma.

* * *

><p><strong>In the GR:<strong>

Gohan had flew back to his home and then walked to the backyard so he can start training. He threw the capsule out to the ground and the gravity room appeared. Gohan walked into it and saw that inside were little hand prints where you could fight a clone of yourself.

''Woah, Bulma has really out done herself this time'',marveled Gohan at the training equipment.

He then put his left hand on the finger print clone creator and a couple minutes later, a clone appeared right next to the control center.

Gohan jumped back in shock and powered up. ''Transform into a Super Saiyan!'',demanded the real Gohan. The dummy did as told and transformed into a  
>Super Saiyan.<p>

The real Gohan walked towards the control center and pressed the gravity control button. He kept pressing until he got up to 350x Earth's gravity, and instantly the room turned blood red and Gohan hunched over.

Gohan smirked to hismelf and mumbled,''Now that's more like it''. The real Gohan stood straight up and commanded,''Come at me!'',to the dummy.

The dummy righted himself back and shot forward at amazing speed, catching Gohan of guard.

Gohan tensed up for the blow, however the blow came from the back of Gohan which sent him stumbling forward. The dummy then flew up and gather immense amount of ki into his palms.

The dummy then put his hands forward and shot off the energy blasts at him like wild fire. Gohan warped away from the blast zone and behind the dummy. He prepared to hammer the dummy down, when the dummy turned around and elbowed Gohan in the gasped in pain and spit out some blood mixed with saliva.

The Super dummy then blazed upwards past Gohan and then roundhouse kicking him face first into the gravity room walls.

Gohan stuck his arms out and caught himself before he reached the wall. The clone rocketed towards Gohan with a fist raised and ready to connect with Gohan's head. A split second before the dummy could get there, Gohan warped away and flew back towards the clone.

The clone turned around to see Gohan's foot crash into its mouth, sending him back like a foot. Gohan then fired another punch at the clone, but it caught Gohan's fist before he could connect.

Gohan was socked in the face, rendering blood from his mouth. The clone then then threw Gohan into the gravity chamber walls, crashing into them. Gohan pulled himself back out with teal eyes replacing his usual onyx eyes.

''I can't let him win!'',yelled Gohan as he fired off towards the clone once more and caught his fists. Both of them were struggling for dominance but Gohan was losing to his clone.

The clone then punched Gohan very hard in the gut, making Gohan throw up more blood. Gohan hit the ground and blocked a drop kick from the clone, but not without bruising his forearm.

The clone then watched as Gohan struggled to get up and launched a fist at Gohan's chest forcing him back. The clone suddenly appeared above Gohan and hammered him down, making his head throb in pain.

Gohan struggled to pull himself up and golden lighting formed around him,''I must get STRONGER THAN THIS!'',shouted Gohan as he pushed his base form beyond the maximum in power.

Gohan dashed at clone Gohan once more and rocketed his fist into the clones nose, breaking it. The clone took a step back and charged up a beam in his right hand to finish the fight.

Gohan saw this so he caught the blast and warped it along with himself behind the clone. Gohan then let the blast loose, effectively making the beam hit its former wielder.

The clone stumbled forward but turned around quick enough to jab the real Gohan in the face, sending him back. Gohan slid across the floor, leaving it wet with sweat and blood.

The clone stood up waiting for Gohan to stand up as well. Gohan stood up very unbalanced and threw up some more blood. Gohan then vanished as the clone dashed towards him. When Gohan thought he was safe, the clone was right behind him and was hit very hard to the back of the head. The clone then dashed in front of Gohan and let Gohan's momentum lead Gohan into his elbow.

Gohan's torso the elbow and was rendered breathless. The clone turned around and punched Gohan in the forehead bruising him. The blow jerked Gohan's head back and had him hit the floor. His body was covered in scratches and blood was coming from the bruises. He was soaked in sweat from the intense beating and the gravity he was fighting under. Gohan groggily stood up and saw his clone, smirking with his arms folded across his chest.

Gohan suddenly saw his mother getting killed in front of his eyes. He also saw his father being impaled through the stomach by an android that looked like robots.

''NO!'',hollered Gohan as he lost it and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then thought that his clone was the android and relentlessly charged it with the intention of killing him.

Gohan's fist rocketed forwards with so much speed that the clone couldn't even blink before it was knocked to the wall.

The clone banged up against the wall and counter Gohan's right fist by swatting it aside. Gohan then jumped over its low kick and kneed the clone in the face, staggering him back.

The clone backed up and Gohan was right behind it with an elbow to the back. The clone was sent forwards again, but it stopped itself before it could impact the wall.

The real Gohan put one hand in front of the other and war cried,''Masenko HAAAAA!'',yelled Gohan as his Masenko raged on forward.

The copy retaliated and formed its own Masenko mimicking Gohan. The two blasts collided, but with Gohan's temporary state of mind, Gohan's Masenko came out dominant forcing its way back to the clone.

The copy, mimicked Gohan's mind set and put more energy into his own beam, evening it out again. The beams were at a stalemate with neither giving an inch in collision.

Gohan's mind set suddenly went back to normal and he thought to himself,_'Whew, that was close, I almost totally lost it'._

Then a light bulb turned on in Gohan's head and he instantly warped behind the copy Gohan and let the copies blast over take his own. ''NOVA COMBINATION!'',shouted Gohan as he kicked the clone in the back sending it forward.

Gohan warped in front of the clone and landed an uppercut to the clones jaw, sending it spiraling upwards. Gohan then warped upwards to where the clone was going and hammered him down to the ground.

The clone hit the ground hard and gritted its fake teeth as it stood back up on to hear Gohan's voice shouting,''NOVA BURST!'',using his own original technique to finish off his clone.

The clone reacted to late and felt itself being vaporized into nothing by the navy blue beam. The beam then exploded which in fact, destroyed the whole gravity room in general, blowing it up to ash and junk.

* * *

><p>Gohan was back to his normal form, in the middle of the whole impact, scarred with bumps, bruises and scratches littered everywhere on his body. His gi was ripped in half and his pants were cut up.<p>

He had blood running down from his forehead, nose and jaw. Overall, his training for today was mainly for endurance and sparring. At the moment, he was nearly unconscious and his eyes showed fatigue in the hyper Super Saiyan.

Chi Chi heard the big boom that shook Mount Paozu and decided to check it out. She saw Gohan in the middle of some rubble and a crater. ''Oh my precious baby!'',called out a concerned mother.

She jumped over all of the rubble and tried to pick up her son. To her, he was very heavy not from size but from muscle mass. Gohan already had a four pack and at seven years old.

Eventually, Chi Chi was able to sling Gohan over her shoulder and carry him back home on her back.

When they reached the door, Goku was busy eating when he saw Gohan's condition and asked,''What happened to him Chi Chi?'',asked Goku like any other question in the world.

''Why don't you get off your ass and stop being a lazy parent! You are Gohan's father now act like it!'',screamed Chi Chi.

Those words hit home, but they didn't phase Goku on his appearance. ''I've been trying to, but all you want him to do is study instead of save the world!'',complained Goku.

Chi Chi shook his head and yelled angrily,''What is he going to do if he continues to be a meat head, huh? He'll never make it in life! Besides Goku, you keep throwing him into danger when he's only a little boy!'',shouted Chi Chi.

Goku stepped back a little but resolved himself.''I was dead trying to save him from my big brother. You tell me I'm being a lazy parent, when I went from the after life and back to save him. Plus look at him, he's not a baby any more, he's becoming a great warrior.''calmly stated Goku at the end of his statement.

Chi Chi then got very sad and cried on Goku's shoulder,''I just don't want our kid to get killed when those androids come! I'm afraid that he might die at their hands, Goku!'',weeped Chi Chi.

Instead of acting like an irresponsible parent, Goku wrapped his right arm around her, hugging her warmly and lovingly.

''I know Chi Chi, I know...'',calmed Goku. Chi Chi then dried her tears and said,''Promise me Goku, promise me you will not let Gohan die or ever abandon us!'',blurted out Chi Chi.

Goku replied warmly and said,''I promise'',replied Goku as he kissed his wife on the lips.

''NO!'',came a voice from on the couch. It was Gohan and he continued,''If I die,then it'll be my fault and my fault alone! Dad won't be the cause and I will protect Earth no matter what you say mom!'',defiantly yelled Gohan.

Chi Chi then gave Gohan the stern look and yelled like any parent would to their child,''NO SIR! You are banned from training until your father defeats the androids! I will not tolerate such disrespect!'',shouted an angry mother.

This set Gohan off as he turned into a Super Saiyan from anger and frustration alone. ''All you can even think about is studying, what about the world for a change huh?'',his aura intensified.

''I will continue to train whether you like it or not! I will be ready for those androids and fight alongside my father!''. Gohan continued and hollered,''In the future we are supposed to die so what do you care about more? Studying or the life of your family!'',hollered Gohan for the last time as he wrapped himslef up in bandages and went to his room. He then shut the door so hard the hinges broke off.

Goku didn't want to get in between it all because he knew that if he did, then Chi Chi would've killed him. Chi Chi continued to stare on like she had seen a ghost and then fainted with tears in her eyes.

Goku picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room and let her down. He then walked to Gohan's room and said,''Calm down Gohan, you're over reacting. I know you want to protect the Earth and all, and you can, but don't get mad at Chi Chi, she just wants you to succeed in life''.

Gohan replied,''I know, but she cares too much about me studying then saving the world'',grumbled Gohan. Goku then looked at Gohan and said,''Don't worry about that, besides don't you want to meet a other people for a change, like that Videl girl that comes over from time to time...''Goku trailed off and gave Gohan the look of deviousness.

Gohan's tense face turned into one of embarrassment as he slightly bushed,''Dad, were just friends plus I'm too young to be thinking like that'',complained Gohan.

Goku replied,''Sure...,but anyways you can be more than just a fighter and don't worry, I will never abandon you guys unless its a very critical reason'',assured Goku as he patted Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan then smiled and said,''Thank you for saying that dad'',thanked a cheerful Gohan.

''No problem kiddo''',replied Goku as he rubbed his hand through Gohan's hair, making it a look a little messy as he left Gohan's room to go console Chi Chi and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>20 years in the future:<strong>

Trunks had returned to his original timeline to tell his mother that he was going back to the past for further training to defeat the androids.

Trunk's boots touched onto the ground and he looked at the carnage and destruction that had happened since he was gone. He went inside of the capsule corp building to see the androids waiting for him with his mother held up by her neck, struggling to get some air. This is exactly what Trunks feared would happen if he was gone.

''Oh look sis, the coward is back'',mocked android 17 who was suffocating Bulma. Android 18 laughed and replied,''Yeah it looks like he is, well how lucky are we, we get to kill two birds in one stone''.

Trunks gritted his teeth and yelled,''You bastards, unhand my mother'',yelled Trunks as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

''Whatever you say tough guy'',smirked 17 as he took both hands and squeezed Bulma's head and then twisting.

However, before she died, she yelled,''Save yourself...'',trailed off Bulma as 17 cracked her neck, thus ending the life of the smartest and richest woman on Earth.

''Boo hoo'',taunted android 18 as he saw Trunks broken down into tears. ''DAMN YOU!'',screamed Trunks as he flew towards 17 with unbelievable speeds. 17 smirked and caught Trunks fist.

''You know, you are really becoming a pest how about we kill you, right 18?'',asked 17. ''Yes, 17'',nodded 18 as she dashed behind Trunks, kneeing him in the back.

Trunks screamed in agony then 17 punched Trunks in the jaw, giving it a bruise. Trunks backed away and 18 kicked him in the face sending him backwards, rolling amongst the Capsule Corp ruins.

Trunks got back up and saw the two maniacal androids approach him. ''I'm going to die aren't I? Well go ahead and finish it!'',demanded Trunks as he looked down in frustration.

''You want us to kill you?'',asked 17. Trunks just sat there looking at the ground with a tense look on his face. ''Well that would be our pleasure'',grinned 18 as she and her twin brother both charged up a combined ki blast to finish off Trunks once and for all.

Then the duo fired off the beam and it roared on leaving destruction in its wake going towards its intended target, Trunks. Suddenly, Trunks was moved away by Pan, Gohan's four year old daughter from the future.

''Pan! What're you doing here, run while you can!'',screamed a frustrated Trunks.

Pan stood firm and defiantly stated,''No more running, the androids will eventually find me anyway and kill me off!'',defiantly remarked a stubborn Trunks. Trunks shook his head and transformed back into a Super Saiyan.

''Well, you should've brought Bra with you so we could have a better chance at living to see another day!'',shouted a frustrated Trunks to Pan.

Pan shrugged her shoulders and replied,''I don't know where she is!'',retorted Pan. Trunks face then tensed up as he saw the duo begin to approach them. He narrowed his eyes and looked at them with hatred.

''So the little tyke shows up as well, eh?'',stated 17. ''It appears so'',contemplated 18.

''Oh yeah, didn't we kill her father four years ago?'',questioned 17. 18 nodded and then smirked,''Well I guess she's going to see her daddy soon, won't she''.

''Don't talk about my father!'',yelled Pan in retaliation as she dashed towards 18. Trunks charged 17 and the four of them began combat. 18 swatted Pan away like nothing and pressed on towards Trunks.

Trunks blocked a couple lows from 17 but 18 kicked him threw the wall into another building.

Pan got back up and coughed up dust,''What would daddy or grandpa do?'',asked Pan to herself.

* * *

><p><strong> Hahahahahahhahahahahaha! I'm evil aren't I by leaving you a cliff hanger for this chapter. This chapter was definitely one of the shorter but more content type chapter. This was definitely an emotional chapter and I got the idea of a future Pan from this writer named Dyton. He has a story called A Daughters Difference and its really good so shout outs to him. Remember, in your reviews you can put any comments, questions, concerns, ideas or requests and I will PM you. Thank you for reading and also remember to tell me what you want to happen to Future Trunks. Should he come back for the Buu saga or remain in his timeline. So far, most people want him to return for the Buu saga. <strong>**Now onto the power levels!  
><strong>

**Power levels: **

**Gohan: 3,250,000  
><strong>

**Super Saiyan: 162,500,000**

**Angry: 165,000,000**

**Copy Gohan: Same as the real thing**

**Goku: 3,500,000**

**Super Saiyan: 175,000,000**

**Piccolo: 18,000,000**

**Vegeta: 3,275,000  
><strong>

**Super Saiyan: 163,750,000**

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Future Pan: 500,000**

**Bulma (both timelines): 3**

**Chi Chi: 180**

**Future Android 17: 220,000,000**

**Future Android 18: 215,000,000**

**Videl (training with Gohan): 5,000**

**Krillin: 1,500,000**

**Paralyzed: 100**

**Bra:?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Beyond Infinite! PEACE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Futures Last Stand

**Intermission Saga part 2: The Futures Last Stand**

* * *

><p>Trunks flew straight through wall after wall, creating more rubble by the Androids. Pan got up and growled while flying towards 18. ''Grrr...'',trailed off Pan as 18's boot connected with her face, sending the little girl sprawling away.<p>

Trunks stopped himself and looked around for any signs of the androids. ''Now where could they be...'',thought aloud Trunks as he looked around for any clues as to where they are.

''Boo!'',shouted Android 17 from behind him as he jumped up and kicked Trunks in the back of the head. Trunks looked up and saw that he was approaching Android 18 so he charged up a Masenko.

''Take this monster!'',shouted Trunks as he fired off the yellow energy blast at 18. 18 just laughed and slapped it away like nothing.

''Really Trunks?!'',mocked 18 as 17 dropped to the ground right beside her. Suddenly, a weak energy blast hit Android 17 in the back and he turned to see Pan looking at him with anger.

Pan then powered up to her maximum which was extremely weak compared to everyone currently in the area. Pan looked on with tears in her eyes and yelled,''You took my daddy away from me!'',screamed Pan as she cupped her hands at her right hip.

''KAAAAAAA...'',started Pan as blue tendrils of Ki appeared. ''MEEEEEEEE...'',continued Pan as the blue tendrils began to form a blue orb.

'''HAAAAAAAA...'',the blue orb began to expand in size. ''MEEEEEEEEE...'',the blue orb solidified and prepared to be fired off.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'',screamed Pan with all her tiny voice could muster and fired off the blast towards the two androids. The two androids simply chuckled and deflected the beam away.

This gave Trunks enough time to catch the androids off guard so he kicked Android 17 in the head and vanished. Android 18 turned around only to see nothing and when she looked back forward she was met with a fast fist to the face.

Android 17 then jumped out of the rubble hammered down Trunks from above on his head, sending him collapsing in the crater.

Pan caught Android 17 off guard and tried to punch him in the face. Android 17 just stood there and took the punches without even budging or flinching. ''Are you done, because I'm ticklish'',mocked 17 as he grabbed Pan by her collar.

Pan screamed for dear life,''HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAAHH...'',screamed the four year old girl with all her might. Android 17 just tightened his grip and spat at her.

''Will you shut up!'',spat an aggravated 17 as he charged a ki blast in his right hand, preparing to finish off Pan.

Trunks meanwhile was clenching his fists, drawing blood from them. ''There's no hope!'',yelled Trunks as he punched the ground, making a dent in it. Pan's screams of horror was pushing Trunks anger to the limits.

_'Gohan, I let you die alone, I can't let that happen to your daughter as well!'_,exclaimed a determined Trunks within his mind. Trunks stood up and charged Android 18. Android 18 charged back and 18 tried to knock back Trunks with a punch, but Trunk's determination and will power triumphed 18's strength.

Trunks slapped away the fist and kneed 18 in the face. 18 staggered back in shock and remarked,''Where are you getting this power from?'',questioned 18.

Trunks didn't answer so he took one hand and placed it over his arm, kiai waving 18 away from him.

Trunks then dashed towards 17 who was a couple seconds away from killing Pan and knocked him off of Pan, letting her unconscious body fly to the ground only to have someone catch her.

The person was Trunks younger sister who was 15 years old. It was Bra Briefs, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. She glared at Android 17 and spat furiously,''How could you do this to a little girl?!'',spat Bra as she powered up.

Winds sped up around her and she transformed into a Super Saiyan and saw Android 18 just now walking towards her. Trunks then flew down to the ground and was back to back with his sister.

''So, how are we going to survive this?'',asked Bra as she tensed up as she saw the approaching androids. Trunks eyes narrowed and he replied somberly,''I don't know! The only way I see us living to tomorrow is for us to go to the past!'',blurted out Trunks.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.''Wait, my mom created a circuit bomb powerful enough to temporarily stun the androids so I believe that's our only chance of saving the future!'',suggested a determined Trunks.

Bra then nodded and dashed off towards Android 18, and they met in combat. Trunks glared at 17 and shot off towards him.

Pan slowly tried to get up, but the pain and suffocation she received from 17 was too severe for her to get up just yet. She then thought to herself,_'There must be a way to stop them!'_,thought Pan. Suddenly, the speech that Bulma told her a week ago if they ran into the androids.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back...<em>

_Pan and Bulma were walking through the ruins of the city exploring for any life and then they stumbled upon an underground passage where some people hid in terror. The pair decided to go check on them and then they stumbled upon a static interference bomb to stun the androids.  
><em>

_''What is that?'',asked Pan as she pointed her finger to the bomb. Bulma smiled sadly and looked down at Pan. _

_''Well, if the monsters come, then the people will use this to protect themselves so they can escape'',answered Bulma._

_Pan then clinched her fists and shouted,''Well why can't me, Trunks and Bra take the monsters down! They're supposed to be the strongest the planet has right!?'',asked Pan._

_Bulma then put a hand on her head and answered,''Well, the monsters are stronger than them''. _

_Pan then started crying and sniffed,''Will the world ever b-be safe?'',asked a worried Pan. Bulma then wrapped both of her arms around Pan and squeezed her. ''Yes, one day, those monsters will be destroyed!'',shouted Bulma._

_Pan then smiled and they went on back to there ruined home. The reason why Pan was not living with Chi Chi was because the androids might catch her flying and kill Pan. _

_Chi Chi and Bulma both agreed on that so that Pan will they safer than she would be._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present in the<strong> **future... **

Pan was near the hatch to go get the bomb so she slowly crawled over to the hatch.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Bra fought the androids and were losing. Android 18 caught Bra's fist and kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up some blood mixed with saliva.

Trunks tried to kick Android 17, but Android 17 vanished to an area behind a collapsed building.

''Dammit, where did he go!?'',said Trunks in frustration as he looked around. ''Right behind you...'',called out a voice as Trunks felt himself get punched in the back, near the neck.

Trunks was flung forward and Android 17 went back in front of him, only to elbow him in the stomach. Trunks gasped for air and flew straight into a slanted building, completely collapsing it.

Bra was knocked to the side, but she vanished from her current location to up in the sky. She then took both of her hands and charged masses of ki into them. ''Take this, Android!'',shouted Bra as the two orbs intensified.

She then put her hands forward and fired a meteor shower of ki blasts towards her opponent.

Android 18 just smirked and mocked her,''Pathetic'',as she flew off to reach Bra. Bra put more and more energy behind her attacks to attempt to at least injure 18 a bit.

Android 18 got bored of just dodging or deflecting the multitude of energy blasts so she vanished. Bra tensed up and saw 18 flash in front of her face. ''BOO!'',scared 18 as she punched Bra straight in the face.

Bra was knocked backwards and 18 followed up with a hammer to the stomach sending her down crashing into the ground.

Trunks was doing his best to fend off 17's relentless attacks, but it wasn't working well for him. Trunks evaded 17's punch to the face, but he appeared beside Trunks and side kicked him away.

Bra hopped up out of the ground and looked on with hopeless eyes. ''Dammit! There is just no hope!'',yelled Bra as she waited for Android 18 to approach her. Bra powered down back to normal form and collapsed to her knees in grief.

Her blue hair hung down her back and she broke down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the place you least expect; Other World:<strong>

Goku and Gohan looked at what was happening through King Kai's back. Goku narrowed his eyes and so did his son.

''Things don't look very good own there'',stated a grim faced Goku. Gohan nodded in agreement. King Kai solemnly nodded as well but said,''There is nothing you can do about it however'',stated King Kai.

Gohan then stepped and pleaded,''But King Kai, we have to try!'',shouted Gohan in anger at what he was witnessing. ''I'm sorry Gohan, there is just nothing you can do in the realm of the living anymore'',finalized King Cold.

''I don't care, were going whether you like it or not, even if its just for a couple seconds its worth it!'',yelled Goku as he flashed Super Saiyan along with Gohan.

Due to they spent being dead, there power was way above the androids. Especially Goku, as he had 14 more years of training than Gohan, so he was incredibly strong now.

Goku then raised two fingers to his forehead and Gohan latched onto him. ''No, stop it this instant!'',hollered King Kai but it was in vain as both Goku and Gohan vanished back to the realm of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle:<strong>

Trunks was being pounded into the ground by android 17 and android 18 was kicking around Bra for sport.

Pan had finally reached the bomb and was crawling back up to the battlefield. ''Must...keep...going'',panted Pan as she struggled to get back to the battlefield to stun the androids.

Trunks looked up and saw 17 with a hand full of ki preparing to annihilate Trunks once and for all, leaving no hope for the future left. Trunks looked on in panic but saw that 17 had his foot planted on his chest.

Bra saw 18 prepare to ki orbs in both hands also preparing to kill her off. Bra just looked on right where she was and just waited for the inevitable to come to them.

Pan had finally reached the battlefield and she threw the bomb with all her might to the location of the androids, but 18 saw it just in time so she destroyed it. She then shot another beam at Pan to kill her off because 18 though that Pan was a bug waiting to be squashed.

Pan could only look as her life flashed before her eyes, but she gave one last thought,_'I wi_s_h daddy or grandpa were here',_mentally cried out Pan as tears flooded her eye sight.

Suddenly then it happened! A lightning fast blow to Android 18's head knocked her through dozens of buildings, also permanently damaging her face, revealing half of her mechanical face.

The other man with an orange clad gi with a blue undershirt vanished to Android 17 and punched him so hard in the chest that his fist came out of the other side, rendering him also permanently scarred for life.

The other man with a scar on his face deflected the blast intended to kill Pan and held her in her arms, giving her his mental thoughts before he left back to other world.

Goku appeared next to Gohan who held her granddaughter in her arms,also giving her mental thoughts. Gohan woke her up and smiled warmly at her. Goku also smiled at her and Pan smiled to while saying happily,''Daddy! Grandpa!'',screamed Pan in joy.

All they did was smile back before the two fallen warriors vanished from the land of the living back into the realm of other world. Trunks didn't know if he was hallucinating or if he had saw his former mentor and his mentors father,Goku.

Bra was also shocked at the blur she saw strike Android 18 which damaged the left side of her face, revealing the mechanical parts to it.

Pan relayed the message Goku and Gohan had told her telepathically...

_'Pan this is Gohan your father, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you because those monsters killed me. Now listen up, you have to live on and go to your grandmothers house. I know you want to help, but you will only end up like me and I don't want that for you. You must stay alive and live on because the last bit of Saiyan blood is coursing through your veins. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and I love you with all my heart and so does your grandfather. Goodbye Pan, I'll see you again in the next world'._

_'Pan, I'm your grandfather and I just want to say that I'm very proud of you and how strong you've gotten. you have a lot of potential and I need you to go to grandma's hose, okay. I'm sorry I can't be there for you and I'm sorry you have to grow up with out any parents. You are me and Gohan's legacy so make me proud and do what your father told you! I love you with everything I've got and if it takes me to defy the laws of the gods to save you then I'll do it! Farewell, my granddaughter...'._

Pan had tears of joy and sadness at the same time. She slowly got up and stated,''That was daddy and Grandpa guys!'',called out a joyful Pan. Pan then waved her hand and shouted,''I have to go, save the past for me and farewell for now!'',shouted Pan as she flew off to her grandma's house to hide from the androids until Trunks and Bra return.

Since the androids were stunned momentarily ad in pain, Trunks threw out the time machine capsule and the time machine appeared.

Trunks opened the hatch and hopped in waiting for his younger sister to come. ''Hurry up before the androids recupirate!'',yelled Trunks. Bra snapped out of her trance of shock and flew into the time capsule.

Trunks closed the hatch and the time machine lifted off of the ground and had a white machine aura around it. Suddenly, androids 17 and 18 got up and put there hands together, combining powers to create a beam big enough to wipe them out.

However, it was too late as the time machine was already in the middle of warping through time. Bra then decided to smirk and stick up her middle finger at them, causing a vein to tick in Android 18's right side of the forehead.

''Grrr...bitch!'',blurted out Android 18 before the duo fired off the blast. The blast was almost at its target when the time capsule suddenly vanished from the time period.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was very short, but this chapter had to be done one way or another. To make it up to you guys though, I will make an extra long chapter mainly covering the son family life. If you want me to do a chapter about Vegeta and his family from the future, then review it in the review section below. Remember, any comments, advice, suggestions, concerns and constructive criticism will be appreciated. Also tell me in the review section if you want Gohan to end up with an OC instead of Videl. The OC will be like a female version of Cell and a guy suggested it. Personally, I don't know how to pull it off let alone want to do it, but its up to you guys!<br>**

**Power levels:  
><strong>

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Pan (maximum): 1,000,000**

**Bra: 2,900,000**

**Super Saiyan: 145,000,000**

**Future Android 17: 220,000,000**

**Future Android 18: 215,000,000**

**Mirai Goku: 10,000,000 (holding back)**

**Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 (still holding back)**

**Mirai Gohan: 6,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 300,000,000**

**Bulma: 3  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11:Cold Family Revenge Part 1

**Special Chapter: Cold's Revenge Part 1**

* * *

><p>''Goku''. King Kai was trying to contact Goku, but Goku was sleeping so he couldn't hear him. ''GOKU!''. Goku groaned and woke up drowsily, ''What is it King Kai?''. King Kai's facial expression turned much more serious. ''Goku! New planet Namek is under attack by some sort of planet eater thing!''. Goku's face turned from sleepy to awake and alert.<p>

''What's attacking the Namekians?''. King Kai was getting a little ticked at Goku's curiosity. ''GOKU, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! THE NAMEKIAN RACE AS A WHOLE ARE GOING EXTINCT AS WE SPEAK, NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO SAVE THEM!''. Goku shrieked in surprise and ran to get his gi so he can head to New Namek. He was tightening up his gi and walked into the hallway and saw Gohan standing there, ready for battle.

''Son, did you here the conversation?''. Gohan shook his head while tightening his gi belt so that his gi pants wouldn't fall off. ''No but I heard you say something about Namekians and something attacking it so I got ready to assist you in battle''. Goku smiled at his son's eagerness to jump into danger to protect his friends planet.

Goku and Gohan finished tightening their gi belts and Goku walked over to Gohan. ''Gohan, put your hand on my arm''. Gohan did as commanded and grabbed onto his dad's gi and Goku put tow fingers to his forehead. He concentrated on Vegeta's ki, but found that he wasn't on planet. He then picked up on Trunks ki and vanished along with Gohan to the Brief family house.

Bulma was currently in her office, finishing the destination system for her new space ship that she was working on. Bra was washing the dishes in the house and Trunks was training by himself in the Gravity Room. Bulma had just finished with the destination systems programming and was shocked to see Goku and Gohan appear out of thin air.

''GOKU! Learn how to knock on a persons door instead of doing that!''. Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head while Gohan started to snicker at his fathers actions.

''So why are you here?'' Bulma looked on as Gohan's face went from one of playfulness to seriousness. ''Well, an unknown person is attacking New Namek and we want to know if you know the location of the planet''. Gohan looked for an answer and Bulma smiled. ''Well todays your lucky day because not only do we have the location, we also have a space ship ready to departure off to the planet''.

Goku smiled and Gohan mimicked his fathers actions. Like they say, like father like son. ''Thanks Bulma, so when can we depart to New Namek?''. Bulma rolled her eyes in a girly manner. ''Like right now!''. Gohan laughed at his father again like any other 8 year old would do. Gohan then contacted Piccolo through their mental bond.

'_Piccolo, are you coming to Namek with us?_'. Piccolo was already flying to their location while they were holding a mental conversation. '_I'm already flying to your location_'. Gohan nodded and closed off his conversation with Piccolo. ''Dad, Piccolo's coming with us!''. Goku nodded and saw Bra coming over to where they were standing. ''Do you need any assistance because me and Trunks can help''.

Goku waved it off and refused the offer. ''Thanks for the offer, but we don't need more casualties on the battlefield, besides you can fight very well with an ankle like that''. It was true, during the fight with the androids in their time plus the training she has done, her foot needed a lot of rest to heal up back into fighting condition.

Krillin had just landed at the building ready for action, though the top of his spinal cord which rendered him paralyzed for a month due to King smashing it with his fist, wasn't able to be healed with a senzu bean therefore needed to be healed by Dende.

Piccolo had also landed and was waiting at where the ship was, laying his back against its outer surface. ''Okay, so are we all set?''. Gohan sensed Krillin and Piccolo arrive so he thought they might've been ready to take off. Bulma nodded and led the way to the space ship. ''Before you go, I must give you a quick tour as you can see, its pretty massive''.

The group followed Bulma inside the Space Ship and there was a control deck at the head of the ship. ''This is the control deck where you can monitor everything that's going on around you in space, like a meteor shower or something like that''. Bulma continued on to four different wide spaced rooms. ''These are your personal rooms to sleep or do as you please.''.

Gohan was nodding in interest and affirmation while everyone else was just normal. Bulma went up to the top layer of the ship and pointed out to various things in the room. ''This is the kitchen with food already supplied for you that is enough to feed a group of Saiyans for years on end. Also, there are the showers and the rest rooms. This reinforced glass panel over here is a room where you can watch people train in the gravity room''.

Bulma then pushed a button on the wall and there was an elevator that led down to the Gravity Room which took up the whole middle to back space of the ship. ''This is the grand finale, the gravity room which has walls so durable that they can tank the most powerful of blasts or blows to it without a scratch or dent. This was proven by Gohan, who was in Super Saiyan when he tried to obliterate these walls''.

Bulma then turned to the group and stuck his arms out. ''Wallah there you go! Its outfitted with all your needs so without further ado, you can go to Namek! Oh and just a warning... the trip is two weeks long''. Bulma exited the ship in general and fired off the engines. Gohan and the rest looked out of the windows and waved to everyone.

Suddenly. Chi Chi ran out to the field and started having a fit of pure fury. ''GOHAN! GET BACK DOWN HERE! YOU GOTTA STUDY, REMEMBER! EDUCATION COMES BEFORE SAVING OTHERS!'' Gohan's own anger began to rise at his mothers obsessiveness with Gohan studying and becoming a great scholar when an extraterrestrial race was being subjected into being slaves.

However, a mothers plea was too late as the ship blasted off before Chi Chi could say anything else. Chi Chi looked shock for a moment before she angrily turned towards Bulma and tackling her, knocking Bulma's slippers off of her feet. ''Why did you send my Gohan on a trip!''. Bulma looked a little frightened at the angry Chi Chi's demeanor until Bra came over and pulled Chi Chi off of Bulma, surprising Chi Chi with her strength.

''Back off Chi Chi!'' Bra kept tugging back as Chi Chi had an inhuman grip on Bulma's ankle while she was mad at Bulma. ''Hey, get your hand off my foot!''. Bulma set off a chain of events with Bra having to put up with all of it. ''Oh boy'', Bra slid a hand down her face as she tried to stop the two harpies bickering.

* * *

><p><strong>In the space ship:<strong>

Gohan was hard working in the room by himself while his father was finishing up the sleep that he had lost during his conversation with King Kai. ''8506...8507...8508...8509...8510...''. Gohan was sweating bullets with the amount of endurance and push ups he was undergoing. After he reached 10,000 push ups he did 10,000 sit ups.

After that, Gohan turned up the gravity to 400x gravity and the strain on his body was immense. He knew he could transform, but even doing that wouldn't relieve that much pain and strain that was on him. Gohan punched the air tirelessly, working on his technique and stamina all at the same time. With every single motion he was doing, sweat would come flying off of him.

Gohan then collapsed to the floor after two hours of doing that and was ready to give in, but ultimately his power of will overcame his sense of fatigue. ''Huff... huff... huff... huff... must... keep... going!''. Gohan slowly stood up but stumbled back and the veins that was showing on his muscles were visible to the eye. Gohan then started working on a variation of techniques to pave his own path as a warrior. He wanted to pave his own road to become his own warrior in the future.

''Haaaaa...hyaaahhh'', Gohan was sweating like a person who just came out of a pool. Gohan worked his butt off until he collapsed of exhaustion in the middle of the chamber. Gohan then fell unconscious after training rigorously for six hours straight. Gohan's muscles were aching and he felt extremely sore from his extreme training session. Goku woke up and saw his son unconscious and went into the room.

Goku was walking under the intense gravity, hunched over at the sudden pressure emitted on Goku's body but still walking towards Gohan. Goku picked up Gohan and threw him over his shoulder, taking Gohan to his room to rest up.

Piccolo was meditating while all of this was happening and Krillin was lightly training outside of the room, waiting for Gohan to be done with his training for the day. ''Hey Goku, is he alright?''. Krillin looked at Gohan and saw him with bruises and bumps all over him, making him have concern. Goku nodded and replied,''He's a tough kid, he can handle it''.

Krillin nodded at the reassurance and went into the gravity room to train himself. He turned the gravity up to 125x gravity and the gravity sent Krillin to the floor. Krillin slowly pushed himself up and powered up. Tendrils of red started to arise as his power continued to expand. ''KAIOKEN x20!''. Krillin's tendrils of red collaborated to create a fearsome, blazing pulsing red aura surrounding the bald midget.

Krillins goal was to maintain an upper level of Kaioken in high gravity for as long as possible so he could get a feel to it. Krillin paced around the gravity room and did a flurry of attacks. Krillin rapidly kicked the air multiple times and shot a quick ki blast, finishing his combo move.

Krillin was burning up energy so Krillin was trying to better control his Kaioken so that he wouldn't run out of reserves so soon. Meanwhile, Piccolo stopped meditating and finding inner energy within himself to go train in the GR as well. Goku had just laid Gohan on his bed to give him time to sleep and rest up to recover.

Goku instantly teleported into the gravity room and declared to everybody,''Both of you! Come at me!'', Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and tensed up, ready for battle. Piccolo powered up to his maximum, which was incredibly high. It matched up to above 75% Frieza strength. Krillin also powered up to his maximum and went to his maximum Kaioken. ''KAIOKEN x30!''

Goku walked over to turn off the gravity and flare up his aura, shaking the space ships floor. Piccolo shot off towards Goku with Krillin not far behind him. Goku grabbed Piccolo's fist and kicks Piccolo away. Krillin came up right behind Piccolo's previous position and had a red tainted fist raised. Goku saw it and evaded the blow. Krillins whole body was flung forward and Goku used the opportunity to kiai wave him away.

Piccolo fired off his surprise attack wave which Goku deflected away and dodged all of Piccolo's attacks with ease, no matter how hard he's been trying to nail Goku with his attacks. Goku teleported to behind Piccolo and hammered him down onto the surface of the ships floor. Krillin came from behind Goku with a fearsome red aura, but Goku saw it coming and caught Krillin's leg.

Goku threw Krillin away from him and Piccolo fired off a beam to hit Goku. Goku deflected the beam away in general, ruining Piccolo's attempt of hitting him with the blast. Goku then vanished right behind Piccolo and kneed him in the back of the head, stumbling him forwards.

Krillin fired off multiple destructo disks at Goku, but Goku simply fired off a blast that was made to obliterate the deadly disks of ki. Goku released a wave of force which knocked Krillin off balance, giving him a chance to strike.

Goku held back on Krillin because he knew that if he had damaged Krillin, he might've became paralyzed again. Goku elbowed Krillin in the rib cage, following up with a Kiai wave.

Piccolo jumped up from his spot on the floor, one hand grabbing an outstretched arm. Piccolo then put his blast into position and fired it. ''Destructive wave!''

Goku turned around and was caught off guard by the beam, the beam was pushing him back. Goku then flared up his aura and pushed back to the blast towards Piccolo with his own Super Saiyan might.

Piccolo was shocked to see his blast be so easily repelled by Goku and instantly swayed outside of his own blast's direction.

Goku closed the gap between them by kneeing Piccolo in the Solar Plexus. Piccolo gasped and bent over allowing the warrior from Earth to hammer him down with a double fist to the head.

Krillin came out of nowhere suppressing his ki, swiftly raised his leg to Goku's face. Goku was caught and was forced the opposite direction from the force of it. Goku grinned at just how crafty Krillin was.

_'He's been training his Kaioken to the point where the strain isn't as much, incredible!'_ Krillin raised above Goku with both of his hands together, ready to hammer down the youngest full blooded Saiyan.

Krillin swung his double fist down towards Goku, only to have Goku block the blow, creating a shock wave. Krillin simply grinned at the prospect of battling the Super Saiyan.

Goku grinned in response and threw his fist forward, only to have Krillin block it as well. Goku then gave a low kick, which swept Krillin from under his feet.

Goku then released a wave of energy, which blew away Krillin and also knocked Krillin unconscious when he hit the walls of the gravity room. Piccolo zipped in front of Goku and released a flurry of attacks.

Goku, with his Super Saiyan reflexes and keen battle sense was able to keep track of Piccolo's series of strikes every step of the way. Piccolo finished off his series of strikes with a blast at close range.

Piccolo raised his hands together, doing his own signature move and quick enough to the point where Goku can't dodge and too close for him to block. ''MAKOSEN HAAA!''

Goku was nailed by the surprise blast and knocked on his back, with a couple scratches and minor burns over him but otherwise unharmed. ''Is that all you got?''

Piccolo was pretty shocked to see that his blast didn't have any affect on Goku. Though, Piccolo shouldn't be because he knew that his power was pretty weak compared to a Super Saiyan at the current point in time.

Suddenly, Goku instantly vanished and landed his leg embedded within Piccolo's stomach, making Piccolo gasp for air and throw up saliva. Goku then used the tip of his boot to kick Piccolo upwards in the jaw, making him shoot upwards. Goku, wanting to end the scuffle once and for all, teleported above Piccolo and drop kicked him to the ground.

Piccolo, being much weaker than the Super Saiyan, fell victim to the punishment and crashed to the floor, beaten. That was a clear sign that the spar was over so Goku dropped his Super Saiyan form.

Goku saw Piccolo's exhausted condition and reached out a hand for Piccolo to shake. Piccolo took the hand and was pulled up by Goku. ''Are you okay, Piccolo?'' Piccolo nodded and scuffed his gi's dirt off. Krillin began to come back from unconsciousness, slowly pulling himself up.

''Krillin, you've really took your training to the next level!'' Goku remarked at Krillin''s improvement. Krillin smiled sheepishly and put his hand on his shiny, bald head.

''Well I've kinda been thinking about how easily I've been beaten by the foes we come across. Its always either you, Gohan or occasionally Vegeta that saves the day, plus King Cold paralyzed me for a month which made me desire to train harder than ever. Plus with killer androids coming our way, we all need to step up our training regimen.''

Goku nodded in conformation and was feeling a bit exhausted himself so he decided that he would get something to eat, then get some rest.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later...<em>

The crew was upon the planet known as New Namek. From the spacial view, the crew could tell that something strange was happening on the planets surface. ''What is that thing?'' Gohan pointed at the huge gray thing that was wrapping up the whole planet.

Krillin looked at it and made an observation. ''I dunno, it looks like some kind of planet eater thing.''

''Well whatever it is, its tormenting innocents so it can't be good.'' Goku remarked and Piccolo was busy trying to sense the life force of his people. Piccolo suddenly felt a power he wished he had never wanted to feel again, King Cold's energy.

''Are you sensing this too? That's King Cold's power signal!'' Gohan closed his eyes, searching for the power until he found the energy source he was looking for. Gohan's face turned tense and so did Goku's and Krillins.

''Crap, just when I come to get healed up from the pain in my spinal cord, we run into the man responsible. Just great!'' Krillin clenched his fist.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at how much different King Cold's ki was than last time they fought him. ''It seems as if his power increased, maybe he's been working out and eating his veggies. I'm sure we can take him though as are power has increased exponentially over the past year or so.''

''**Warning: We are approaching the planet now! I repeat we are approaching the planet now!'****'**

''Okay guys, grab onto me and we shall go defeat King Cold once and for all!'' The cheerful Goku was now replaced with the serious one as they all latched onto Goku.

In an instant, they vanished to the planets surface where they are determined to end King Colds stain on the universe once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>New Namek's<em> _surface...  
><em>

Goku and the others appeared, only to see a line of Nameks hand cuffed and being herded like slaves by a bunch of robots. Gohan immediately recognized Dende being thrown around by a robot.

''**Such insolence will not be tolerated. Prepare to be terminated in the name of King Cold.'' **Just as the robot was about to turn the young Namekian into ash, Gohan sends his fist crashing through the robot's torso. Gohan pulled back and let the broken machine fall to the ground.

Gohan then ran up to check up on his longtime friend.''You okay Dende?'' Gohan pulled up Dende and Dende nodded, while scuffing off his clothes.

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me! We need your help in freeing our people from the clutches of those monsters, so please help us!''

Goku walked over to Dende and smiled reassuringly. ''It would be our pleasure, we'll clear these guys out no problem.''

Dende smiled until he heard a scream of pain from another fellow Namekian not to far away from them. Krillin rushed off to go help them and Piccolo went to combat the robots that were near their location.

Goku and Gohan nodded amongst one another and charged into a massive stampede of robots. Goku kicked through one of them while Gohan blasted through a few of them.

Piccolo ripped a robots arm off, while opening his mouth, releasing a heat wave that annihilates many in the beams destructive path. Krillin however, was getting healed up by Dende. Dende was checking out the extensive wound and mending it up. Just when Dende was about to finish healing up Krillin, many robots swarmed the two of them, also releasing fire power.

Krillin, who was in the process of being healed couldn't quite defend the two of them and was forced to surrender, knowing that either Goku, Gohan or Piccolo will rescue them.

''I will surrender, if you leave him alone.'' Krillin saw that Dende was crying at the pain he was taking from the excess fire power that the robots possessed in their artillery.

The robots lowered their weapons and shot a capturing net over the pair of them. They were then dragged into the giant ship where they will be either experimented upon or forced to be a slave.

''Krillin! Dende!'' Gohan finished off the last few bots remaining that was opposing him or his father. Goku also vanquished the bots around him and he looked towards Gohan. ''We should go to the ship to put an end to all of this once and for all!''

Gohan nodded at what his father suggested, flying after him. All of a sudden, a swift but powerful kick launched itself into Goku's muscular torso, making him try to grasp air while being shot through the ground, making a trench. Gohan looked down at his father and glared up at the one responsible. He was shocked to find that the person responsible was in fact, a machine that has the features of King Cold on its face.

''What're you? From what I could tell, you look like King Cold.''

The mech merely crossed its arms. ''I'm King Cold, but reincarnated better than ever! With the help of the big Gete star's technology, they were able to patch me up into the killing machine you see before you. You meddlesome Super Saiyans, cannot comprehend the power I now wield at my disposal, along with new features. I am the new and improved _Metal Cold.''_

Gohan's facial expression shifted into a slight smirk. ''You may have increased in strength but from what I could tell, not by too much and we have increased our power greatly over the past year.''

Gohan powered up and let his aura flow out into the wind, making the winds blow until his aura was encased in gold, and he had become a Super Saiyan once again. Goku hopped back up and also turned into a Super Saiyan. Goku glared intensely at his opposition.

''This ends **_NOW!_**'' Goku charged the Arcosian mech while Gohan charged up two ki orbs in his palms. '_My new technique will surprise him, that's for sure!_'

Goku sent his whole body forward, with his fist, but King Cold swayed to the side. He used the opportunity to knee Goku in the torso, hard. Goku spat up some blood as King Cold rammed his fist into Goku's face.

Goku caught the follow up fist after recovering from the first blow, and charged up some Ki in his right hand. King Cold then swat away Goku's arm, dispelling the attack into the wind.

Goku was thrown aside by the vicious swipe of King Cold's tail, sending crashing and tumbling along the planets surface. Gohan released his crimson ki orbs and shot them at King Cold when King Cold had his attention on the full blooded Saiyan.

''CRIMSON TRAILER!'' Gohan's ki beams were meant to be following type blasts. Where ever their target goes they followed. King Cold then remembered about the brat and saw the upcoming beams, threatening to strike him at any moment.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere on the planet...<em>

A Saiyan space pod crashed onto the planet. The person who emerge from it was none other than the prince of all Saiyan's himself. He was wearing his new battle armor with had no shoulder pads, the armored plating was over his torso and went around his back. He had sensed King Cold's power from a distance with a map from Frieza planet 79, Frieza's old home base.

The prince of all Saiyans scoffed. He had been running the show of where Frieza left off, taking over everything he owned and vice versa. To the prince, it felt good that he had rid the universe of that scum Frieza and reduced his remaining empire to ashes. Only thing left was to send his brute of father into an oblivion and Vegeta will have successfully cleansed the universe of the main Arcosian.

''Hmmm, it seems like Kakkarot and his brat are over on the other side of the planet fighting something. In front of me is where I sense King cold's power signal so I might as well start from there.''

Vegeta flew to the most bizarre ship he had ever seen in his entire life. He then fulled back and fired a ki beam into the ships, making an entry way for him. A couple soldiers of King Cold ran towards him with blasters ready.

Vegeta smirked and blinked. In less than two seconds, the entire group who have assembled to stop Vegeta were killed effortlessly. Suddenly, a copy of what appears to be King Cold himself, but as a mech appeared.

''So, more trash has been sent to lick my boots eh, how fitting.'' Vegeta immediately charged the mech only to be sent back to the ground on his back. Vegeta back flipped himself back up and looked on in curiosity.

''Tell me Cold, have you experienced the power of a true Super Saiyan yet?'' King Cold snickered at Vegeta's pathetic claims of being all mighty and powerful.

''You keep babbling on and on about being all mighty yet you can't even beat that other Saiyan across the planet.'' A vein popped up in Vegeta's head as he glared coldly at the Arcosian mech.

''HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SCUM KAKKAROT! HE'S NOTHING BUT LOW CLASS TRASH WHO'S GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN TO TORMENT MY EXISTENCE!'' Vegeta's aura involuntarily flashed and turned golden. His Super Saiyan power was glowing reflectively upon King Cold's skin and the super Saiyan never lost his fury.

Vegeta pushed his hands forward, releasing three consecutive waves of ki. Metal Cold smacked away one while evading the other two. Vegeta then dashed towards  
>Cold with his fist charged with Ki.<p>

Vegeta launched his golden glowing fist with Ki, smirking at the thought of pounding Cold into an oblivion. He was shocked when King Cold suddenly vanished without a second thought. Vegeta picked up Cold's laughing and shot an anger infused blast at him.

King Cold, however vanished without a thought. ''How the hell are you so fast?'' Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at Colds cocky and amused expression. ''Well I know a variety of knew techniques and instant transmission is one of them now catch me if you can my dear little monkey.''

Vegeta clenched his fist in total unadulterated fury. ''Come and fight me like a man you damn coward!'' Metal Cold suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of the prince of all Saiyans shocked face. ''As you wish, primate though this will be your last commandment filthy primate...'', Cold socked Vegeta hard across the face not sparing Vegeta a blink.

* * *

><p><em>So... I know that this chapter took me a lot longer than normal to make but I can explain. First off, I've been really busy with basketball and school coupled with the fact that I've been getting a lot of Homework recently. I also kind of lost inspiration to write, but with you guys being here to support the story and asking for more I've decided to get back into the writing mood. Thank you for those who have been sticking with me throughout all of this and I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone is interested, just leave a review about it and I'll PM you. You are the greatest people I could hope for and thanks to you I shall continue to write this story. Remember to always leave a review with any questions, comments, concerns, advice or constructive criticism and I shall reply. This is indeed my longest chapter ever topping in at over 5,000 words. If you want me to make more chapters as long as this, also review that. The catch to that is that updates will be a bit longer, but I'm sure I can get the job done. Now onto the power levels...<em>

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (base during trip after one year of training): 3,900,000_

_Base on Namek (little training during journey): 4,000,000_

_Super Saiyan: 200,000,000_

_Goku (base during trip after one year of training): 4,100,000_

_Super Saiyan( during journey to Namek): 205,000,000_

_Base on Namek( little training during journey): 4,200,000_

_Super Saiyan: 210,000,000_

_Vegeta( base after one year of training): 4,150,000_

_Super Saiyan: 207,500,000 _

_Piccolo(during trip after one year of training): 95,000,000_

_Piccolo on Namek: 100,000,000_

_Krillin _(base during trip after 11 months of light training): _1,700,000_

_Kaioken x30: 51,000,000_

_Krillin (base after little training during journey): 1,750,000_

_Dende: 2,000_

_Robots each: 20,000_

_Metal King Cold: 225,000,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Chi Chi: 180 _

_Enraged: OVER 9,000_

_Bra (base after about a year of training): 3,500,000_

_Trunks (_base after about a year of training): 4,000,000__

__King Kai: 1,000,000__


	12. Chapter 12:Cold Family Revenge Part 2

_Chapter 12: The Cold Family's Revenge Pt.2_

* * *

><p><em>What happened last time in Chapter 11...<em>

_A year passed since King Cold came to planet Earth, and King Kai alerted Goku of the threat on the New planet Namek. Bulma found the coordinates to the planet and made a space ship for Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin to travel in. Chi Chi had a fit about Gohan leaving unannounced. The training along the way was intense inside the Gravity Room which young Cohan pushed himself to the limits in. Goku and the others also trained in it, becoming a little bit stronger than before. Determined to wish back their friends again and determined to save the new planet they raged on. When they arrived, the peaceful Nameks were being subdued by the mechs. The Z-fighters easily plowed through them, but in order to save Dende, Krillin surrendered. They were captured, and Piccolo signed himself up to go save them. Metal Cold then appeared, making Goku and Gohan battle him. On the other side of the bizzare ship, Vegeta had landed on the planet. Vegeta to attack the ship, when he also met Metal Cold. They engaged in combat, and this is where we left off. What will happen now? Find out in this chapter of Beyond Infinte!_

* * *

><p><em>With Goku and Gohan...<em>

Metal Cold successfully got rid of the Crimson Trailer beam that was created by Gohan. Gohan looked on in shock at how he managed to get rid of one of his best attacks. ''Just how did you do that? It looks like you know what the Instant Transmission is at the speed you were moving at.'' Metal Cold just smirked until he felt a bang on the back of his head.

Goku jumped back into the fray and prepared his infamous Kamehameha wave. ''So you know Instant Transmission too huh? Well I do too! Kaaaaa...'', Goku narrowed his eyes at the enemy standing on the ground.

Metal Cold blinked his eyes and locked onto his target before blinking again. White, almost invisible specks of explosive energy was flowing towards Goku and Goku didn't even realize it because of his signature move that he was charging. ''Meeeeee...''

Gohan then realized that Goku was going to caught in an explosion but it was too late. ''Dad! Watch out!'', Gohan covered his eyes as a massive explosion came out of nowhere in the air. Goku was sent tumbling on the Namek ground, not too damaged but with third degree burns littered over his muscular frame. ''Darn, that was clever. This guy's too tough for us to individually take on, we need to attack him together.''

Metal Cold vanished from sight and reappeared before the full blooded Saiyan. Cold then pointed his index finger at Goku,''You Saiyan, has reduced me to this body, now you shall suffer the consequences of your actions.'' Cold prepared to kick the Saiyan and then torture him until he saw fit.

''Not if I can say anything about it!'' Gohan, the son of Goku, put one hand in front of the other, charging golden ki into the palms of the hands. ''MASENKO HAAAA!'' Gohan's true signature move roared on through the landscape of the planet.

Goku hopped up quickly and kneed Cold in the stomach, stunning him. Goku then instantly transported himself back a hundred feet. Goku cupped his hands together, charging up a quick Kamehameha wave. ''KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!'' The two beams of energy impacted Metal Colds body, tearing it into shreds leaving nothing left but a small microchip of his existence.

The father and son duo released their respective beams and sighed in relief. Gohan wiped off some sweat that was on his forehead. ''Whew, you were right dad. We had to work together to take him out, huh.'' Goku nodded and smiled at his only son. ''Yeah, now all me have to do is take out that thing so we can leave.''

''You took down who?'', a menacing voice came out of nowhere and they saw who they least expected, Cooler. He was metal just like his father, but you could see part of his real body as well. Goku clenched his teeth in anger while Gohan looked absolutely flabbergasted.

''I remember you... how did you survive?'' Gohan tensed up ready for action while listening to the explanation of Cold's eldest son.

''Well, when you thought you had killed me, you only sent me into the Big Gete star. That was wear I was reborn into something more than my family could ever imagine. What's even better is that they kept me in my 5th form. My father on the other hand is still alive. But his head is the only remains of him that we gathered so we created hundreds of him. Besides, he's kept alive by survival equipment in the middle of the whole planet eater thing. Now that he's out of the picture, I'm the ruler of the universe. I was planning to kill him anyway but with my new armada behind me, everyone will bow to the name of Cooler!''

Goku and Gohan transformed back into Super Saiyans and looked grimly at one another. Both knew that if they struggled to kill one of the Metal Colds, then how will they fare up against hundreds of them plus, Cyborg Cooler.

''Gohan, if we go down, we'll go down swinging, got it!'' Gohan gritted his teeth and nodded. Both of them flashed into their full power and a little bit beyond that.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'', the duo simultaneously gave an intense Saiyan war cry before charging straight into the armada of Metal Arcosian copies.

* * *

><p><em>With Piccolo...<em>

Piccolo was plowing through any mechs that were blocking his way of rescuing Krillin and Dende.

''Krillin! Dende! I'm coming!'', Piccolo yelled out as he smashed his fist through another mechs face. Piccolo zipped to the next hallway only to find a humongous line of mechs with their blasters aimed. **''****MECHS, FIRE!'' **The leading mechs and the mechs behind them all fused their weapons together to form a large cannon that is intended to annihilate Piccolo.

''Hmph.'' Piccolo uncrossed his arms and put his arm forward, also put his other hand on his forearm. ''Explosive Wave!'' The wave of ki spread out and shot through all of the mechs in the line, also causing extensive damage to the ship. Piccolo then heard Krillin talking to him within his mind.

_Piccolo, don't worry about us I'm healed and I can handle these mechs easily. Go ahead and help the Super Saiyans when their battle. _Piccolo was about to turn around when he felt Goku and Gohan's ki drop out of Super Saiyan. He could also feel Cooler at the location, who was much stronger than before.

He immediately realized that they were being carried into the ship. On the other hand, he sensed Vegeta battling it out with something. Even though he and Vegeta aren't the best of friends, he could tell the Saiyan needed help. Besides, Vegeta saved him and Gohan's life before, so Piccolo decided that he would go over there to help out.

Piccolo grunted and shot through the bizarre ship hastily in attempt to help the Prince of all Saiyans even though Vegeta won't except it.

* * *

><p><em>With Vegeta...<em>

Vegeta was punched in the gut very hard by the Metal Cold copy. Metal Cold was smirking in satisfaction at being able to toss around Vegeta like nothing.

Vegeta rolled along the ground and flipped upwards. He flared up his aura and his anger was rising. ''Boohoo... the prince of all Saiyans is running away like a little princess. Who would've thought. I thought his pride was boundless but I guess not huh!''

Vegeta had a vein go to his head as his energy was spiking. ''Grrr... When I'm done with you, I'll make sure your gone for good you trash heap.'' Vegeta clenched his fist and poured immense amounts of ki into the hand before firing a powerful energy wave. Metal Cold just caught the wave and flung it into space. However, it was apart of Vegeta's plan because it left him vulnerable for three seconds.

He had a three second window of opportunity and he wasn't going to pass it up. Vegeta rammed his fist straight through Metal Cold's body, and then charged ki into his palm. ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta unleashed one of his signature moves at point blank range.

The Big Bang obliterated Metal Cold's body and left no trace of his existence. A microchip was left of him, which Vegeta proudly crushed.

''I vanquished the Cold family at last, now all I have to do is get to the real body and the threat will be gone forever.'' Vegeta began to fly upward into the hole he had created in the ship, but was quickly knocked away from the ship by a dozen more Metal Colds.

''What the hell?! Where the hell do ya'll come from?'' Vegeta was sent back flying to the ground, creating another crater. Suddenly, another hole was blasted out of the ship and Piccolo emerged from the hole.

''Vegeta, there are hundreds of them... AAUGH!'', Piccolo was sent flying into a bundle of trees, knocking them over. Hundreds of Metal Cold copies were emerging, all with a smirk on their face.

Vegeta looked on flabbergasted and narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth. His power was growing exponentially until he was back up to full power.

''Com'on! I'll send all of you back to the junk yard, the prince of all Saiyans will not be defeated!'' Vegeta knew that deep down he wouldn't survive the battle because if he struggled with one than a whole armada was suicide. However, Vegeta knew that he would either go down swinging or going down in history.

Piccolo flew back up to where Vegeta was and went full power as well. ''So Namek, it seems like you've been eating your veggies and doing push ups. But you'll never catch up to a Saiyan's level.'' Piccolo snarled and shrugged his shoulders.

''Now is not the time for humor, so any attack you have that can get us out of this situation?''

Vegeta merely scoffed looking at Piccolo like he was an idiot. ''Of course I do, however it'll take time to charge and I need you to lend me you energy! I'm only working with you out of necessity, don't get the wrong idea.''

''This blast had better do the trick, or else were both going to die!'' Piccolo let some of his energy flow into Vegeta so Vegeta can make the blast as strong as possible.

''Okay Namek, now go distract them while I charge this up. Oh, and if you die, its your fault, now move!'' Vegeta spread his arms back and gathered tremendous amounts of ki into his palms.

Piccolo was doing the best he could in occupying the Metal Cold copies, but it wasn't going very well. However, all of the copies attention was directed on him and not Vegeta.

Vegeta then put his arms forward, as well as placing his palms next to one another. Golden electricity was beginning to form around Vegeta's aura and body intensifying the blast.

''HEY METAL COWARDS, SAY HELLO TO MY **_FINAL FLASH_!**'' The golden energy blast had a tremendous output so great that the Metal Cold's couldn't hope to deflect it. The humongous beam had no intentions of stopping and annihilated everything in its path. Piccolo barely had enough time to get out of the blast radius of the magnificent attack.

''Woah, Vegeta wasn't kidding!'', Piccolo covered himself from the dust and debris that was flying all around him. The intense winds were blowing like no tomorrow. When the blast went into space, it impacted with a desolate planet, causing it to explode on impact. The explosion shook the planet to the core, making it rumble and quake.

The Metal copies were mostly obliterated however, a few of them survived and they swarmed on Vegeta. Vegeta, who was extremely exhausted, dropped out of Super Saiyan and was kicked in the crutch. ''Dammit... I ..failed...'' Vegeta slipped into unconsciousness and Piccolo was being tossed around as well.

Piccolo elbowed one of the copies, but turned around only to be socked so hard in the face that he was knocked out instantly. The punch also broke his nose and his jaw. The Metal Cold copies took them into a secluded part inside the ship.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in a realm where the living cannot reach without permission...<em>

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were walking in the realm of Other world. They were on Grand Kai's planet, training with all of the other dead warriors. Over the course of the year being dead, they went through and learned a lot of things.

First off, Tien and Yamcha learned the fusion dance so that they could become exponentially more powerful. With the Kaioken, their power could rival that of a Super Saiyan. The catch to that though is that the fusee's must be almost the same strength. Chiaotzu was hoping that he could fuse with Krillin when he comes back to life, but Krillin is much stronger than him.

''So honorable Grand Kai, what is today's assignment for us?'' Tien bowed down along with Yamcha and Chiaotzu. ''Well, a person who goes by the name of Frieza and his goons are causing trouble in hell, so I need ya'll to get the place back in proper order.''

Yamcha smiled and so did Chiaotzu. Finally, a chance to show off their new powers and abilities. The fighters in other world were decent challenges especially Olibu, but their aren't many who could challenge them. However, there was one fighter named Pikkon, who was way out of their league. Hell, Goku wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell against him.

''We'll be honored to do so.'' Tien stood up with his two comrades and the three of them flew off to get to HFIL.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the secluded room of the ship...<em>

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were held by wires that were stuck on their skin to gather energy for Cooler's Metal Cold galactic armada. Piccolo was being locked in a secluded place where he would be a back up source of energy once they burnt out the Super Saiyan's energy.

The Saiyan's were shirtless with Vegeta having messed up armor, Goku having his whole gi destroyed, and Gohan with half of his gi ripped off. All three were unconscious while King Cold's head was in the middle of the room as well as a giant mech with King Cold on its face.

''Awaken, my Super Saiyan chargers!'', the solemn Cyborg Cooler exclaimed while pressing a button to electrocute the Saiyans. ''AAAAAAAAAAH!''. the Saiyans were almost instantly awoken from the jolt of pain they had felt.

When the electricity deceased, the Saiyans heads drooped. ''Saiyans, you are all assembled here to give me your power. Give me the infamous Super Saiyan energy so I can power my armada of Metal Cold's. Show me what your made of!''

Cooler pressed the button again and drained more of the Saiyans energy.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHH!'', the Saiyans simultaneously yelped out as more of their energy was being drained. ''Guy's, we... gotta...get out... of ...here.'' Goku tried to move his body but he felt more of his strength sap.

''Hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha! This is too funny. The proud Saiyan race, reduced to being my prisoners for energy.''

''Grrrr... you want power? Well how about I give you some damn POWER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Vegeta's body was glowing with energy and he let all of his energy loose to be absorbed on purpose.

''Well don't just stand there help me dammit!''

''Vegeta, what are you doing?''

''Dad, he's trying to override the power that the system can handle, so we must help him!''

Goku nodded and he and Gohan channeled all of their Super Saiyan ki into the Ki absorbing machine. Cooler was smirking at what they were doing. _Those fools, do they know that they are producing me loads of power._ ''You fools, your only giving me more... wait, oh shit the machines receptors are gonna blow if they don't stop charging their Ki.''

_**''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' **_The Saiyans unleashed all the power they could muster and the tremendous energy output completely destroyed the energy receptors.

Cyborg Cooler was blinded by the overload explosion and covered his eyes. ''Darnit! I was so close to having the perfect army. No matter, I'll just kill the Saiyans myself.''

When the smoke subsided the three Saiyans were basking in their Super Saiyan glory, ready to end the threat of the Cold family for the rest of eternity.

Gohan saw King Cold's head behind Cyborg Cooler being supported by life tubes and decided to put an end to his life. Gohan raised his hand and shot a well aimed beam at the head, obliterating it making King cold no more. All of the Metal Cold copies were self destructing on them selves due to their sole creator getting killed.

Cooler looked infuriated. His whole entire scheme had been thrown into shambles. His plan was ruined and so was his armada, the Super Saiyans will pay. ''Damn you monkeys, I will personally see to it that none of you make it out of here alive! Mecha Cold emerge now!''

A huge mech that was completely metal except for his face which had part of King Cold's face on it emerged and stood up. ''Kill all of these fools and make sure none of them survive!'' Cooler then pointed at Gohan and snarled. ''You! You've ruined all of my plans and killed my father. I shall repay what you've done to him tenfold.'' Gohan tensed up ready for battle.

''I'm ready, now come at me!''

''As you wish, you neanderthal kid!''

Goku intervened into the conversation. ''Not if I can help it!'' Goku was about to interrupt Gohan's fight with Cooler until he saw Vegeta put his arm infront of him, blocking Goku's way.

''Kakkarot, let the boy fight his own battles. He's a Saiyan too and no Saiyan wants their battles interrupted.'' Goku was about to respond to what he had said until he sensed the logic in Vegeta's words. It was true, no Saiyan wanted their battles interrupted. It goes against Saiyan pride and even he couldn't deny that as a fact. Gohan may have been a good kid, but he carries Saiyan pride as well.

''Okay Vegeta, now lets take out the Cold family once and for all!''

''For once I can agree with you.'' Vegeta smirked as he jumped to the left to avoid Mecha Cold's giant fist. Goku jumped up and ran on his arm, carrying a ki blast in hand.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan...<em>

''So our paths has finally led up to this moment. Well one of us will leave here and the other will not. Its time for one of our family lines to end, and that will be yours, kid.''

''Don't count on it, but your right, only one of us will be leaving here alive. HAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' Gohan powered up to the fullest and got into a stance. ''Your persistence is admirable, but can you back up your claims?'' Cooler also showed off his full power, which was somewhat higher than Gohan's but not too much higher. Gohan wasn't intimidated in the slightest, in fact he was eager to face him once more in combat.

''Well lets go shall we.'' Gohan warped and Cooler simply vanished. The two met in combat at high speeds all around the area.

Gohan caught Coolers elbow, but Cooler pushed forward until Gohan impacted the walls. Cooler then brought back his fist and punched forward. Gohan moved his head to side, evading the blow meant to take his head off. Gohan then put one hand against Coolers chest, letting loose the fireworks. The beam tore straight through Cooler, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

''Oh com'on, I won the fight already.'' Cooler then smirked as if he knew that Gohan was wrong.

''Nope, I can repair myself you pompous little bastard.'' Coolers hole wrapped up a bit and the hole was sealed up back to normal.

Gohan shot forwards to Cooler, who dodged the upcoming fist and blocked the next one. The blow however, shattered part of Cooler's arms. _I see, so his power maybe greater than mine but his skin isn't all that tough._

Cooler teleported quickly behind Gohan and gave a hard punch to the child's head. Gohan was knocked forwards, skidding across the metallic ground. Cooler transported in front of Gohan's face and grabbed his ripped gi.

Cooler was about to blast Gohan's head off when Gohan instantly opened his eyes and punched Cooler in the face where his real flesh was intact. That caused Cooler to release Gohan and Gohan to kick straight through Cooler's stomach. Gohan's foot came out the other side, which Gohan pulled out.

Cooler auto repaired the whole in his stomach, but his real skin was another matter. That couldn't be repaired so it stayed damaged.

The half Saiyan smiled and rammed into Coolers cybernetic body full force. Cooler teleported away and shot out a quick death beam. Gohan easily slapped it away but during that time Gohan slapped the first beam away, many more beams came from all directions.

Gohan deflected and evaded as many as he could, but one of them got through his defenses, impaling his left shoulder. Gohan yelped out in agony as some blood fell from his mouth. Cooler just laughed at Gohan's misfortune. ''See what happens when you ruin my plans for conquest. Now you pay the prices which will cost you your life!''

Cooler vanished and reappeared in front of Gohan. Cooler quickly raised his knee, breaking Gohan's nose. Gohan clutched his nose in pain when Cooler hooked Gohan in the side of the head, nailing the little tyke. Gohan rolled over on the floor while Cooler ran past him.

''Now I'll break you!'' Cooler hoisted Gohan up by grabbing his left arm and twisting his forearm unnaturally making his elbow succumb to the pressure, breaking. Gohan's whole left arm was rendered useless as he screamed in severe pain.

Cooler merely laughed under his facial mask which infuriated Gohan. Gohan stood up and punched Cooler very hard in the face with his right hand. Gohan's eyes were narrowed and set with determination.

''_I'M NOT DONE YET!''_ Gohan used the same hand to blast a hole in Cooler. His aura had sparking electricity in it and his power skyrocketed. However, even though Gohan knew it was temporary he would use it to the fullest.

He kicked Cooler aside, who was busy repairing the holes he had. Gohan then raised his ki to the maximum and beyond that.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Goku and Vegeta...<em>

Goku was caught by the giant mecha Cold's power absorbers while Vegeta was being crushed in the hand of the Arcosian mech.

''Grrrrr... AAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Vegeta pumped his ki up into the hand of the mech causing Mecha Cold to release his grip on Vegeta. Vegeta, who was exhausted on expending all of his energy to overload Cold, went unconscious and dropped to the ground.

The energy output that Vegeta had caused the energy absorbers to release Goku and Goku flashed his power to the maximum. ''Grrr... Vegeta!'' Goku caught his rivals arm and placed hims on the metallic floor.

Goku then gritted his teeth, turning around to face Mecha Cold.

''It will end today!'' Goku flew straight towards the Mecha Cold, but the Mech slapped Goku away from him. The Mecha Cold then released a powerful mouth beam capable of annihilating the Saiyans. Goku grabbed Vegeta and shook him. ''Wake up Vegeta, nows not the time to take a nap.'' Vegeta's eyes shot open and he pushed Goku off of him.

''Get your filthy hands off of me, BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan for the last time and sent his Big Bang to combat the mechs mouth beam of destruction.

''Vegeta, distract it while I sneak around to finish him.'' Goku raised two fingers to his head and vanished. ''Damn you Kakkarot, HAAAAAAAA!'' Vegeta pumped as much power as his body would allow into his big bang attack.

Goku raised his palm which had a tremendous output of ki in it. ''This had better work.'' Goku flew to the Mecha Colds back and fired his beam which tore straight through the mech. While the huge mech was trying to repair the damage, Goku I.T back to Vegeta.

Goku reappeared next to Vegeta and charged up his new attack: The Super Kamehameha!

The Mecha Cold, put more and more power into its mouth beam of destruction. He was running on the power that the Super Saiyan's had granted him before his receptors imploded.

''SUPER!''

''KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...''

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...''

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...''

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...''

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Goku released his enhanced version of the regular Kamehameha wave. However, this wave is much bigger, much more powerful and more destructive.

Goku and Vegeta's attacks combined to form one big blast that will obliterate the Mecha Cold and overload the power it can take in.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The colossal explosion that came right after that completely eliminate Mecha Cold where it stood and made a huge hole in the ship that could be seen from outer space. Goku and Vegeta were spent and in base form. Goku was fatigued while Vegeta was more than fatigued. Vegeta was unconscious and Goku decided to watch Gohan finish off Cooler so that they could head home.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Gohan...<em>

Gohan was preparing to finish off Cooler once and for all, but Cooler wouldn't go down without a fight. Cooler flew up to the top of the bizarre ship and raised one finger.

''Okay, our battle will end in a beam struggle to claim who is the strongest. This is the clash to end all bloodline feuds. Now die monkey!'' The Super Nova on Coolers finger grew at an exponential rate until it was at full capacity. ''Saiyanara!''

The Super Nova roared on to the son of Goku, who was charging his own beam to defeat his. ''_**NOVA...FLASH!''**_Gohan's navy blue blast raged on to meet the Super Nova in combat to fight for dominance.

They were at a stand still, however the Super Nova was still moving at the same rate, while the Nova Flash was being pushed back.

''Hahahahaha, it seems you don't have the power to end it do you, mister Super Saiyan. Resist while you can, but it will soon be your last thing you'll do.'' The Super Nova continued on wards until it was dangerously close to Gohan.

Gohan began to shed tears of grief as he knew that he would be done in that day. Just when he thought it was over, he felt energy coming from someone. He looked to his right and saw Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all giving the energy they could spare to stop Cyborg cooler.

''Do it Son, I know you can. You're the hero for the moment, so make me proud.'' Goku smiled and gave his son thumbs up. Gohan smiled back at him and pushed all of the repressed anger and power left dormant inside of him, out. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''

''Its over, I've won, wait whats this?'' Cooler felt his Nova being forced back towards him and he felt himself touching his own Nova. ''What the Hell! Why now I was on the grasp to victory! FUCK YOU SAIYANS!''

Cooler's body, instead of being pushed one of the three stars on Namek, was obliterated then and there. They made sure that the threat of the Cold family was gone, forever in the universe.

The blast exploded, which ended Cooler once and for all. Gohan knew that the ship was going to blow up soon and shouted out to his father. ''Dad, take us out of here, this ship is gonna blow!''

Goku nodded and gathered all the harmless beings on the ship using I.T. He then had every body touch each other before he I.T'd everyone out of the ship.

Far away from the ship, everyone could see the ship go up in flames and blow itself up. Dende then proceeded to heal everybody in the area who was damaged. After that they gathered up the dragon balls to wish back their fallen comrades.

''Okay Dende, summon the dragon.'' Goku watched with excitement and anticipation of being able to see his friends again in the realm of the living. Dende nodded eagerly and spoke some words in Namekian. [''I summon you forth Porunga!'']

The dragon balls began to flicker and glow, until eventually the glow shot into the air, and changed into the form of a mighty, gigantic Dragon. The dragon was a marvelous sight to all who bestowed their eyes upon him. Porunga then started asking for the wishes. ''You who hath summoned me, speak your three wishes so that I may return to my slumber.''

Dende turned towards Goku, asking him for what the first wish should be. Goku told Dende what the first wish was going to be. ''Wish back Yamcha, first.''

Dende nodded and also suggested something to Goku. ''Just so you know, we upgraded the powers of the Dragon so that we can wish back an unlimited amount of people with just one wish.''

Goku looked astonished and smiled with excitement. ''Okay Dende, wish back Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu okay.''

Dende turned towards Porunga and spoke some Namekian words to the magnificent Dragon. [''Porunga, wish back the warriors known as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu back to life.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red and spoke with his giant snout.

''Your wish has been granted now speak your second wish!''

Goku put a hand to his chin until he remembered that for the newly gifted warriors with revival, the only way to get back to Earth was to travel down Snake way. ''Wish for Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu to be wished to the planet known as Earth.''

Dende turned to the dragon and requested the second wish. [''Porunga, wish all of the revived warriors to the planet known as Earth.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red and spoke.

''Your wish has been granted, now name your final wish so that I may return to my slumber.'' Dende turned towards Goku and asked Goku a favor.

''Mister Goku, can I use this last wish to restore the planet back to its original shape?'' Goku nodded and replied. ''The wish is all yours, we have no need for another wish to be granted.''

Dende turned to Porunga for the last time and requested the final wish. [''I wish for this planet to be restored back to the way it was before the enemies arrived.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red for the last time and spoke to the crew gathered around.

''Your final wish has been granted, farewell!'' Porunga glowed golden and dispersed into the dragon balls, until they scattered all across the world once again.

Goku shook hands with Dende while Gohan was conversing with Piccolo. ''Well, today was a hard fought day wasn't it Piccolo.'' Piccolo smirked and replied to his former pupil who had surpassed him.

''It sure was Gohan, I'm very proud of you for stepping up and saving the planet when your father and Vegeta had no energy left to spare. But that reminds me, how exactly did you become a Super Saiyan so early, earlier then even Vegeta.''

''Well, I thought my father had died in the battle against Frieza since I couldn't sense his power anymore. I assumed the worst, and you were unconscious during the whole ordeal. I charged recklessly towards Frieza, but was easily tossed around. But when Frieza mocked my father, I snapped. He crossed the line and I was lost in my anger. The pain of loss I experience allowed me to awaken my Super Saiyan prowess.''

Piccolo nodded grimly and commented proudly to Gohan. ''Well whatever happened, I'm glad you're as powerful as you are now. You've become a fine warrior and without you, then today we would've lost this battle. Never forget your contributions to our survival Gohan. Now that we've barely survived this scuffle, then I have a feeling we need to step up our training regimen more than ever now.''

''Indeed, if the Androids are as strong as Trunks had told us, then were in for one heck of a battle. Only problem is that I have to keep Videl from getting in the crossfire...'', Gohan mumbled to himself, but Piccolo's keen ears heard it.

''I heard that you know.'' Gohan immediately blushed a bit and playfully hit Piccolo on the arm. ''Shut up, I'm getting older you know. Puberty is really crappy, but you probably don't know what that is.''

Piccolo immediately ended the conversation right then and there. ''Get off the subject, I don't want to know of that, its not of importance!'' Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his father to talk to him. Why does everyone accuse him of having a thing for Videl. Surely they should know that at eight years old they were too young for that. Well, what can you say, love can start any time in your life.

After everyone had a pretty good time, except for Piccolo, Vegeta and part of the time Gohan, everyone said goodbye, except Vegeta who left in his space pod and Piccolo who remained stoic. Goku then I.T'd everyone on Namek back to Earth so that they could get back to regular training and peaceful ways. They had bigger threats to worry about then to waste time fighting off space empires.

_**The Androids!**_

* * *

><p><em>Wallah, this is the longest chapter I've written cashing in at over 6,000 words! The chapter content is really exploding guys and just so you know, the update time is a little longer than usual now because of the longer content. Plus I've been grounded so I couldn't air this chapter earlier, so I'm truly sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that I made Gohan the hero of the day this time around. Remember, any comments, concerns, advice, beta reader requests, questions or suggestions are always welcomed. The poll of should Trunks come back for the Buu saga still stands and this chapter has been edited a bit. What the humans were doing in other world will be explained in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for viewing, its really appreciated!<em>

_Power levels:_

_Gohan: 4,000,000_

_S.S: 200,000,000_

_Damaged base: 2,000,000_

_Battle damaged S.S: 175,000,000_

_Fueled with power: 250,000,000_

_Zenkai base: 4,500,000_

_Goku: 4,200,000_

_S.S: 210,000,000_

_Damaged Base: 2,100,000_

_Super Kamehameha: 300,000,000_

_Worn out: 1,000,000_

_Zenkai: 4,600,000_

_Vegeta: 4,100,000_

_S.S: 205,000,000_

_Damaged Base: 2,050,000_

_Final Flash: 350,000,000_

_Worn out: 1,000,000_

_Zenkai: 4,700,000_

_Piccolo: 100,000,000_

_Damaged: 1,000,000_

_Krillin: 1,500,000_

_Healed: 1,750,000_

_Metal Cold: 230,000,000_

_Mecha Cold: 275,000,000_

_Cyborg Cooler: 240,000,000_

_Dende: 2,000_

_Mechs: 20,000 each_

_Tien: 1,750,000_

_Yamcha: 1,500,000_

_Chiaotzu: 800,000 irrelevant as always_

_Grand Kai: ?!_

_Pikkon: Too early in the story for me to put his power level_

_Followers: Infinite_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinte_

_Viewers: All of the above_

_Thank you for reading and I shall see you in the next update!_


	13. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm..._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan ended off they're battle on Namek. Afterwards, they successfully gathered the dragon balls and they made three wishes which were all granted. Goku took the others back to Earth so that they can resume training for the impending Android Attack due to arrive in about two years worth of time. The training regimen is back to normal and it intensified greatly for everyone. Especially Vegeta and Trunks, who were hell bent on defeating these 'abominations'. Will they be able to pull it off, or are they still destined to fall. Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

><p><em>1 year, 11 months, three weeks, and five days later at the son family household...<br>_

Over the last year and 11 months that have flown by, the Z-fighters have increased their power exponentially. Goku and Vegeta have seem to hit a brick wall int their power growth with their sons right behind them in strength. You could almost say that father and son were nearly equals in power. Piccolo had made the most progress out of all the Z-fighters however. Piccolo's strength is pretty darn close to that of a Super Saiyans on its own since he had two Super Saiyans instead of one to train with.

Vegeta and Bulma got together and had a child who they named Trunks. After the baby was born, Future Trunks revealed his secret identity which was only known to Goku, Piccolo, and Bra. Gohan shot up in height and is now standing at 4''8' at ten years old. There's only two days left before the Androids attack, so the Z-fighters kept training, but toned it down a bit due to wanting to save energy for the upcoming brawl for planet Earth.

At the moment, Gohan was having a chat with Videl outside on the table since they finished eating dinner. ''So Gohan, what is it you want to talk about?'' Videl genuinely cared for her best friend and wanted to know what was on his mind.

Gohan hung his head up and looked straight at Videl with a serious expression. ''I'll tell you Videl, but only on one condition... you never tell anyone I told you what I'm about to tell you.'' Gohan's eyes had dead cold seriousness in them, so Videl knew better than to trifle with that. ''Okay Gohan you have my word, now you can tell me.''

Videl looked intently at Gohan when Gohan started talking. ''Okay so, in about a week from now, were supposed to be attacked by some killer androids in South City.''

''How do you know when we are to be attacked by those androids. I mean I didn't know you could see into the future.''

''We can't, some guy that came from the future told my father about the upcoming threat, and he warned the rest of us to train for it.''

''From the future?! But isn't time travel impossible?''

''Apparently not. From what my mother made me study, Time Travel can be possible if you travel at a speed faster than light. You will create a timelapse around who as everything that happens around is slowed down. Thats where the time..'', Gohan was cut off by a bored Videl.

''Not important, just get back to what you were going to say.''

''I'm sorry, I just got carried away, anyways androids will be coming to attack this planet and we need to stop them. However, I don't want you to get in the way.''

''Hold on, I'm pretty sure their strong, but I'm sure I can help!''

''I'm sorry to say this, but you can't even come close to their supposed strength let alone ours.''

''How are you so sure about that? Also, why are the androids attacking in the first place?''

''Because I can sense your power, and though its very strong for a normal person, its nowhere near my ki level. To answer your second question, my father took on the red ribbon army when he was younger and defeated them. However, someone survived and has been plotting revenge against my father ever since. That's how the androids were created, they were created to kill my father.''

''The red ribbon army! No one should have been powerful enough to take them down. Besides, the question I asked you a long time ago as never been answered. How is your family and friends so powerful?''

''Its a very long story, you see. You know whenever you heard the word Saiyan? Well, that just happens to be my fathers race. My father was not originally human, he was a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. However, when a tyrant known as Frieza came, he enslaved the Saiyans, and forced them to purge planets so that they can sell it to the highest bidder for money. That was known as the Planet Trade Organization. When the tyrant feared the Saiyans strength, he blew up the planet known as Vegeta, killing off almost all saiyans. Just before that happened though, my father was sent as a baby to this planet so that he would purge the planet.''

''WOW! I knew aliens were real, but if what your saying is true then that means...'', Gohan cut off what Videl was about to say and told her the answer to the assumption. ''No only half alien, I'm also human because of my mother so I'm a hybrid. That's why we are so much stronger than regular people, also that is why you will never be on the same level of power as I am.''

''Okay thanks for telling me the truth Gohan.''

''Your welcome, and to show you what kind of power the people with Saiyan blood have, just watch this!'' Gohan grunted a little and spread apart his feet on the dirt. His aura then became visible, flashing gold along with his hair. His eyes turned teal and his muscles bulked up a bit.

''This is what we call a Super Saiyan.''

''Woah! Now that is some serious power.I don't need to be able to feel ki to know the power you possess right now.''

''And that's not even my full strength. Now do you get me telling you to back off of this fight. I've saw too many of my friends die at the ands of evil and I don't want that to occur to you too. So will you please, for me, step out of the fight.''

His response was a warm hug from Videl. ''Its okay Gohan, I'm not going to participate in the fight. Knowing you, you've probably seen many people die in front of you.''

Gohan was caught off guard and hugged back. ''Thank you for complying Videl, now remember, don't tell anyone I told you what I told you, okay.'' Videl nodded and gave Gohan a thumbs up. ''Sure.''

With that said and done, Videl powered up and shot off towards her home in Orange Star City. Gohan watched in astonishment and thought to himself. _She sure is getting stronger, however she's not strong enough to beat Frieza in his 2nd form yet unless she's taken the Kaioken further than what I thought she was at._

Gohan walked on home since it was dark outside so he could get to eating dinner. He walked in and saw his father gulping down the dinner in front of his very eyes. ''Hey, no fair! Wait for me, your taking all of the food!'' Goku looked up to see his eldest and only son running to his spot on the table so he start eating.

''Oh hey Gohan, how was your training session with Videl?'' Gohan knew what his father was really trying to say and blushed a bit. ''It went okay, all I did was convince her to stay out of the fight with the Androids which will come in about a month. As strong as she is now, she wouldn't stand a chance against them. Nothing else happened.''

''Okay so Gohan, in training, have you started to feel like your strength started to stop growing?'' Goku felt that he had hit a brick wall block on his way to gaining more strength so h was curious if Gohan also felt it. ''Yes now that you think about it, I noticed your power stop growing and I started feeling it myself because my power is very close to yours.''

''Well if that's the case, then there must be a level of power above that of a Super Saiyans. Its the only explanation as to why we can't seem to get much stronger from training nowadays. I guess we have to unlock a higher form of power or something, we'll talk more about it another time, right now we need to rest up so that we are in perfect condition to take on the androids.''

Chi Chi butted in on the conversation. ''What a great idea Goku, this is the perfect opportunity for Gohan to study! I'll get the text books and you'll hit them as soon as you wake up after breakfast, no questions asked.'' Gohan was about to open his mouth to object until Goku whispered to his son. ''Just study for the week, it'll make your mother happy, besides we need to rest up anyways.''

Gohan reluctantly nodded and walked off to go take a hot, steamy bath.

* * *

><p><em>One day later at the Brief residence...<em>

Trunks was eating dinner with Bra and Bulma. Vegeta had left a couple of weeks ago to eliminate the remains of the cold dynasty's intergalactic empire.

''So Trunks, do you think we're ready to take on the androids and win the battle?'' Bra was pretty worried with their chances, but Trunks was another matter. ''Actually, I believe we have a chance to save the future. Think about it, King Cold came along and he hit harder than any android from our time did. He could've been just as strong and we have all surpassed him in power, even Piccolo did.''

Bra had to admit, Trunks words spoke the truth. However, the androids in this time can be on a whole other level than the ones in their time.

''But Trunks lets face the possibilities, since their are five Super Saiyans in our group, wouldn't Gero increase the powers of the androids. What if he created more? The possibilities of what Gero might have did in affect of us having immense power are infinite!''

Bulma jumped in on the conversation,''Why don't you guys just blow up Gero's lab right now.'' Trunks grunted and shook his head. ''We don't even know where the base is located so how would we obliterate it. Plus, Vegeta gave us a death threat if we did something cowardly like that.''

''Trunks there's no need to hide it anymore, I know that you are my son from the future and you must be my daughter in the future aren't you?'' Bra face was flushed a bit and she nodded.

''Yes I am your daughter, but how'd you know?'' Bra was pretty curious with what her mother from the past had to say about that. ''Well, since me and Vegeta had already had Trunks, I took a pregnancy test to see if I was going to have another baby soon and from what I have gathered, the DNA within the babies blood is the exact same as yours. We soon connected the dots and realized that you were also our daughter. Vegeta immediately left at the prospect of another baby yesterday and won't return until the androids arrive! Darn that bastard-''

''Wait, how do you even know my blood type-''

Bulma cut off her daughter from finishing her statement. ''When you were training intensely, Vegeta, for some reason wanted to know how you carried Saiyan blood. So I took some of your blood from on your arm when you were unconscious just to figure it out. We got your blood type and the prince and I were shocked at the results. It was further more clarified when I took the test yesterday.''

Trunks butted in on the intense conversation on genes and genetics. ''Its weird to wonder how you and father even got together in the first place.''

Bulma clutched her hands and stared into the sky, dreamily. ''Well its extremely complicated. You see, he may be a arrogant ass-hole at times but when you really get to know him, he is a very proud man. To everyone, he may seem as villainous, but there all missing the point. Vegeta has changed from his old ways for the better. However, that doesn't mean Vegeta is not hostile.''

Trunks and Bra nodded in agreement before Trunks stood up. ''Well, I'm going to practice my fighting techniques before the battle for the planet begins tomorrow. I'm feeling pretty decent about our chances because we have five Super Saiyans. Plus Goku doesn't seem to be having any symptoms at the moment, we should be fine.''

Trunks walked over to Bra and asked her a question. ''Your welcome to join me if you'd like.''

Bra jumped up and smiled at his older brother.''Of course, just let me put on my socks, shoes, gi and whatever ytou get the pint, be back in a few.'' Bra ran to her room to get her gi on while Trunks stood their waiting.

* * *

><p><em>At Kame house a few hours later...<em>

The whole Z-fighter crew was there at the house with the exception of, Vegeta and Piccolo.

Goku was having a good time with his friends while Gohan was chatting with Trunks and Bra.

''So, how's your training been over the last three years?'' Trunks took the initiative and answered Gohan's question for himself and his sister. ''Well, our training has been very effective, I'm confident in our ability to now fight the androids and win.''

''I am too, so how about a friendly competition to see who's stronger out of the two of us at the moment.'' Gohan stood up and challenged Trunks to a spar to see who was the stronger of the two heirs to the last remaining full blooded Saiyans in existence. Trunks stood up as well and pointed to outside on the beach. Gohan followed Trunks and got into a fighting stance, that resembled his fathers greatly but with his own twist.

Trunks also got into his stance, which resembled Vegeta's, but with twists as well. ''Judging from your power level, we're nearly the same strength. This should be good...''

''Your right, but lets keep the Super Saiyan to a minimum for right now. We don't want to damage the house while the party is still going on.''

Trunks nodded his head as he powered up in his base form. ''Agreed.''

Gohan let loose his power and his base forms strength was borrowing some of the Super Saiyan strength as well. Gohan's eyes turned teal, but his hair remained black though sticking up as if it were a Super Saiyans. Gohan's aura was regular but with a tint of golden infused into it.

Trunks watched what just transpired in bewilderment. ''How did you do that, its like your base form is a mix between base and Super Saiyan.

''Your wrong and right at the same time Trunks. All I did was harness my Super Saiyan energy into my base form, or at least as much as I could before I actually transformed into a Super Saiyan. To do this though, you need a serious level of control over your base and Super Saiyan power compatibility.''

''Cool, I kind of get it now, so without further ado lets get on to this spar. I've been itching for someone to test my powers on. I would've sparred with my sister but you know, not quite on our level of strength. She's more around Piccolo's level of power now which is great and all, but I could have hurt her if we sparred.''

Gohan nodded once more before he got tensed up.''Okay enough talk. I'm ready!'' Trunks grinned which Gohan returned equally before Gohan charged forwards towards Trunks, blowing sand behind him.

Trunks got into a defensive stance, before catching Gohan's quick fist going towards his face. Trunks slapped the fist aside before aiming a kick, which Gohan leaned his head to the side to evade it. Gohan swooped low under Trunks kick and removed Trunks feet from under him. Trunks flipped back before Gohan grabbed his boot. Gohan threw Trunks across the sandy ground, before he got up and vanished.

Gohan turned around but was surprised to meet nothing but air. Trunks reappeared behind Gohan and tackled him to the ground. Trunks then got up and stood over Gohan.

''Looks like I won this round kid.'' Gohan suddenly chuckled and caught Trunks attention. ''Not by a long shot.''

Trunks turned around to see a weak crimson beam heading towards him. Trunks effortlessly slapped it away before Gohan tackled Trunks. Gohan and Trunks playfully tumbled over the sand on the beach.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Kame House...<em>

Goku and the others were having a great time inside of the house, just chatting and all in all, having a great time. Goku was busy talking to Krillin when Krillin brought up the topic of what Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu doing when they spent their dead.

''Oh yeah, that reminds me. What were they doing in otherworld?''

Goku's best friend shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't know the answer to Goku's question. ''I don't know, I'll go ask Tien right now.'' Krillin walked over to the three eyed Z-fighter, who was currently the strongest human on Earth, though Krillin was right behind in him in current strength.

''So Tien, what were you, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu doing in other world two years ago? I know its random, but we've wanted to know ever since.''

Tien sighed and sat down on the couch next to Yamcha and Chiaotzu who was chatting amongst one another. ''Everyone wants to know what we did during our endeavors in other world.'' Yamcha smirked and replied to Tien. ''Well if they wanna know so badly, lets just tell em this whopper of a story.'' Tien nodded in agreement while Chiaotzu remained normal.

Yamcha shouted out to everyone in the area so that they could listen to their of what the hell happened in other world. ''Guys, gather 'round, were telling what happened in other world since you all want to know.''

Goku stepped forward before excusing himself. ''Okay, wait one second, I have to get Gohan.'' Goku vanished and instantly reappeared with Gohan and Trunks. ''Okay, now you can start heheheh...''

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu took a giant breath before huffing. Yamcha started off the conversation with the beginnings. ''So what happened after we died was...''

* * *

><p><em>2 years and 11 months earlier in the check in station...<em>

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all stood before King Yemma. ''So what you mean to tell me is that you've been killed again?''

Tien stepped forward and took the initiative to answer for his partners. ''Yes we have, it was against a the demon known as Frieza's father.''

King Yemma pondered over what Tien was talking about until he remembered Frieza coming to him and trying to kill him, but he was ultimately overpowered by his Yemma lock. King Yemma then thought about what he would do with the three warriors in front of him. Sure he could send them off to King Kai, but what good would that be.

''Well I suppose I could send you back over to King Kai's place for additional training I guess.'' Yamcha was about to respond when King Kai dove in on the conversation that was ensuing at the moment. ''Don't send them to me, I have nothing left to teach them. I request that you send them to the planet of the Grand Kai. They would meet many powerful warriors there.''

King Yemma thought over what King Kai just told him in his mind and realized that it made some actual sense. ''King Kai told me to just send you to the planet of the Grand Kai for training instead of himself.''

Yamcha had absolutely no clue to who this Grand Kai person was. ''Who is the Grand Kai? How do we even get to his planet?''

King Yemma face palmed himself at Yamcha's obliviousness. ''You idiot! The Grand Kai is the person who is above deity's such as King Kai. There are four deity's that monitor the universe. King Kai is the Kai of the north. And the way to get there is by a plane. A guide will soon be here to escort you to the plane to get to the Grand Kai's planet. He's here now, so go with him!''

Yamcha followed Tien and Chiaotzu as they were being escorted to the plane to get to the sacred planet. Once the trio got on the plane, the view that they received was just plain beautiful. Chiaotzu could be seen wowing over the view while Tien and Yamcha looked out the windows amazed. Chiaotzu eventually spotted a huge planet approaching and wonder aloud. ''Is that the Grand Kai's planet?''

''It must be, guys if King Yemma was telling the truth, we need to treat the Grand Kai with utmost respect.''

Yamcha questioned Tiens claim with a look of question. ''Why should we? I mean King Kai was never treated like royalty. We never bowed down to him, so why bow down to this new guy?''

''Because, he's said to be on a whole other level than King Kai, that's why.''

''Whatever...''

The plane eventually landed on the planets surface and the trio got off, and began searching for this Grand Kai person. When they finally found him, he was not what they had expected. He was a goof ball with a snazzy house, cool car and everything. But what kept everyone believing that he was the Grand Kai was his power, which was simply astounding. His power made Goku look like an ant versus a human, and they weren't even sure if that was his full capability.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu wondered around, checking out what the planet had to offer. There were all sorts of warriors in the planet. There will thousands, upon thousands of dead warriors there. Tien was excited knowing that he could continue to get strong even after death for a second time along with Chiaotzu. Yamcha on the other hand, was happy because he was able to freely chill out with the 'ladies'.

Yamcha had been pretty much dumped by Bulma so he figured he could hang out with the ladies while he was dead. Besides, it seemed Bulma had more feelings for Vegeta above all else. Vegeta... that named wanted to make Yamcha destroy something. Not only had he been the one responsible for dying the first time, he also stripped away Bulma from him.

It made Yamcha jealous, and his hatred for Vegeta swell. Yamcha was going to train his ass off so that he could beat Vegeta.

Tien was casually exploring the warriors training with Chiaotzu on his side until Tien saw this man who was coming to greet him. Olibu was the persons name when he asked a question. ''Hey who are you guys and where did you come from?''

Tien spoke up for himself and Chiaotzu. ''I'm Tien and this is Chiaotzu'', he pointed his finger at Chiaotzu. ''We are from the planet Earth and here to train until we are revived.'' Olibu looked on with great interest at Tien.

''So your from Earth to huh? Well that makes two of us.'' Olibu put his arm out to Tien and Chiaotzu, who gladly shook hands with the long lost warrior from Earth. ''So, based on your Ki, you seem pretty strong, mind if we spar?''

Olibu's lips formed a true smile while responding. ''Sure, but can you handle my strength? You're pretty strong but are positive?''

''Oh don't worry about me, I've got more power then I'm letting on.'' Tien crouched down into his crane fighting stance while Olibu stood straight up. ''Tien, I'm going to go searching around the planet now, I'll see you later!'' Chiaotzu shot off into the sky flying away to explore on his own.

Tien then charged Olibu after powering up to his full power. He knew he didn't have the raw strength of Olibu, but he had a way to get much stronger. Tien jumped up before aiming a fast kick to Olibu's face.

Olibu caught Tiens leg before flinging him to the ground. Tien hit the ground, before shooting back up. ''KAIOKEN X10!'' Veins appeared on Tien's skin and head due to the immense power boost by ten times.

Tien shot back off at Olibu, delivering a powerful knee to the deceased warriors stomach. Olibu was sent skidding along the surface of the ground with his boots. ''I must admit, an impressive technique. But your strength is still not up to par with mine.''

Olibu zipped behind Tien before launching a fist at his head. Tien turned around quickly, but not quick enough. Tien hit the ground with his back before bouncing back up.

''DODON WAVE X10!'' Tien unleashed the 10x enhanced version of his Dodon ray upon Olibu. Olibu hopped out of harms way and saw Tien panting a little. Olibu flew towards Tien quickly, catching Tien off guard with a solid kick to the solar plexus.

Olibu flew above Tien, swing his fists down hard upon Tiens back, sending the newly deceased Earth warrior to the ground face first. Olibu stood afloat above Tien's body which was on the ground struggling.

''Darn it, maybe I over did it a little.'' He was shocked to see Tien's body just disappear. Olibu heard a distinct voice behind him before being assaulted by the real Tien who was using a Kaioken x15.

''Surprise wasn't it. Its one of my abilities, I'm able to created clones of myself. The downside to this is that is splits my power for each clone I make.'' Tien's knee impacted Olibu's block, which weakened Olibu's defense.

Olibu smirked at the cleverness of the warrior he was fighting at the moment. ''Your power is still insufficient to mine!'' Olibu grabbed Tiens arms before kneeing Tien in the gut. Olibu then turned around and threw Tien back down to the ground, which knocked the Kaioken out of him.

Tien was panting and Olibu dropped down from the sky. Olibu held his hand out for Tien and pulled him up. ''You are a worthy opponent. Keep training and you will only continue to get stronger. I shall be looking forward to our next battle.'' Tien dusted himself off and watched as his new found rival flew away from him to go train some more.

After that, many months have passed since the trio arrived on the planet of the Grand Kai. The trio increased their strength immensely from training. They were also met with many shocks as well. There was a warrior named Pikkon, who's strength was beyond all forms of comprehension. His power was by far the strongest the trio had ever felt in their entire experiences.

The trio learned the fusion technique which was only supposed to be used as a last resort when things go awry. The power of the ridiculous dance is simply tremendous. The raw power from the fusion could give the Saiyans hell in a fight. That's not even with using the Kaioken. The catch to the Kaioken though is that the fusion can only go up to a x3. The reason for that is because the raw power the fusion holds. It just wouldn't mix together. The higher your power is, the harder it is to use the Kaioken.

On the last day of being dead, the Grand Kai assigned them on a mission to stop Frieza and his goons from terrorizing HFIL. The trio had a bit of trouble, but they were eventually able to overcome Frieza without the use of the fusion dance. When they returned, they were all wished back to planet Earth so that they could continue on with life.

* * *

><p>''...and that's the end of our endeavors of other world.''<p>

Everyone in the area clapped for the trio in completing their wonderful story of other world. ''That was a really interesting story.'' Goku then looked to everybody since it was night time outside from what he could see.

''Its about time for us to go, we need our rest for the big day tomorrow. We'll see you at 9:00 a.m at South City later guys!'' Gohan waved to everyone before approaching his father. ''Can I fly with Videl to her home, I need to talk to her about the androids.'' Goku patted his growing son on the top of the head. His son was getting tall pretty fast, he's approaching Chi Chi in height now.

''Sure, but don't take too long or your mother will be worried sick.'' Gohan nodded and walked to chat with Videl. Goku vanished out of there, while Trunks took Bulma and flew back home with Bra. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu flew their separate ways and Gohan was flying with Videl to her mansion.

''So remember what I said earlier, well the day is tomorrow.''

''I know Gohan, I won't get in the way I promise.''

''No that's not it, I just wanted to tell you that just in case we fail tomorrow in stopping the androids, that you'll hide instead of confronting them.''

''Why not? They'll eventually find me anyways, so whats the point in fleeing?''

''No they won't the androids can't sense energy so you should be fine.''

''Okay Gohan, but your not gonna fail!''

''How do you know that?''

''I don't care what happens, you won't fail, if you do I'll kill you myself! But that's not gonna happen, I believe in you, you can change the future and save the world! Believe in yourself because I believe in you!''

''Wow, thanks Videl.''

''Don't mention it Gohan, but I just know that you won't fail, you've been through too much training to fail now.''

''I know Videl, I won't fail the world.''

The two were approaching Videl's mansion and they landed on the porch in front of the mansion.

''Gohan, I need you to promise me that you'll survive tomorrow.''

''I can't promise that I'll survive, but I'll try my best.''

Videl walked up and smacked him hard across the face.

''Gohan! Stop doubting yourself. Your my best friend, I can't lose you like I lost my mother in a terrible accident!''

''Your my best friend too, I don't wanna lose you too either, but if it happens like that, then I'll be revived by the dragonballs.''

Videl then burst into tears and cried about tomorrows events. ''I'm sorry Gohan, I'm just afraid of what may happen, I don't wanna lose the people I care about the most.''

Gohan walked up tom her and wrapped his strong arms around her, making her tears dry up. ''Its okay, if you believe in me then I will too, now I have to go.''

Gohan released his friendly, assuring hug with Videl and prepared to fly off. But before he could manage that, Videl gave him a thumbs up. ''Go save the world Gohan.'' Gohan nodded and gave her thumbs up before flying off in a golden burst leaving a trail behind.

* * *

><p><em>Wallah, that'll do it for this chapter! This is the second longest chapter I've ever written and this chapter has more dialogue in it than the typical action that I like to write about. Tell me what you think about this chapter in the review section below and starting next chapter, I will be doing a questionanswer section on the chapter. Remember, any comments, questions, concerns, advice, beta requests or anything that is good enough in the reviews will be implemented into the review section next chapter. The power levels for this chapter will not come until the next chapter because I don't want to spoil the power levels. Also, the form that Gohan had in his playful spar against Trunks was what Goku looked like fighting the Ginyu force in HFIL when he was in other world, after Cell. Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14: The Day of Reckoning

_Chapter 14: The Day of Reckoning_

_Last time in Beyond Infinite... _

_The Z-fighters trained intensely for the impending android threat. Two days before the threat of the androids, Gohan and Videl had an important conversation about the safety of the two on the climatic day. On the final day before the androids are due to arrive and terrorize South City, Goku, Gohan and the others were having a great time at Kame house. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu told everybody about the endeavors that happened in other world. They learned many useful tactics and techniques during their time being deceased. Gohan and Videl had one last discussion on the android attack before he headed home. What will become of the Z-fighters now that today is the day of reckoning? Find out now!_

* * *

><p><em>8:30 A.M in the Son family residence...<br>_

A pair of hands gripped the red gi belt and pulled it tight. He then slipped his Gi socks on and tied his white, wrinkly head band around his head. He put on his fighting shoes and stood up tall.

Gohan was now ready to take on the androids along with his father and their friends. Goku walked outside along with Gohan as they met up with Piccolo before deciding to fly to the island. Chi Chi ran outside and shouted like the typical mother she is.

''GOHAN! Where do you think your going, mister?! You have studying to do and no android threat is going to stop you from doing so. Besides, why don't you be a good little boy and stay inside with your mother. Let your father and his delinquent friends handle the threats.''

Gohan stood defiantly and clenched his teeth. He loved his mother tremendously and would normally do what she said, but sometimes she could be extremely overbearing. But now was not the time to be demanding studying over saving the Earth. ''No mother! They need me to help save the Earth, and I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm a Super Saiyan too, so I'm needed out there. Besides, if there is no Earth, then what is studying for!''

With that outrage, Gohan jumped up and shot off into the sky after Piccolo. Goku stayed and saw Chi Chi look shocked before crying. Goku hovered over to her and put his arms around her, trying to console her. ''Chi Chi, its true, we need him to be able to fight with us. What if me or Piccolo are struggling? An extra Super Saiyan might turn the tide of the battle.''

''But Goku, what if you or my baby dies? I can't bear to lose either of you.'' Chi Chi continued to bawl her eyes until Goku kissed her on the forehead.

''I can't reassure my safety, but I'll make sure that Gohan makes it out, alive and well, count on it. Now I have to go Chi Chi, I love you.'' With that, Earth's defender shot off to the sky.

''Remember your promise Goku!''

Goku shot back before flying off of the horizon completely. ''I promise!''

* * *

><p><em>In the sky 15 minutes later...<br>_

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo caught up to Krillin while flying towards the island. Gohan flew next to Krillin and Krillin stroke up a conversation. ''Woah, Gohan! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw ya.''

Gohan remarked with a hint of obviousness. ''Krillin, you saw me yesterday and of course I grew.''

Krillin sheepishly laughed it off. ''Well heheheh.. I guess I just didn't notice that.'' Gohan face palmed himself and shook his head until spotting an island with Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Bra and Bulma with her one year old in her grasp.

''Dad! Were here at the island!'' Goku heard his sons words and floated down to his friends along with the rest of them.

Goku was the first to touch foot on the ground and smiled at his friends. ''Hey guys, are you ready to face the androids?'' Tien nodded while Yamcha groaned and prepared to speak.

''Yeah and you see the baby that Bulma is carrying, well you would never guess who the father was.'' Goku walked near the baby and smiled dearly at him. 'Your daddy's Vegeta, isn't that right Trunks?'' Bulma's eyes bulged out of there sockets because she wondered how in the hell Goku even knew that.

''Goku, how did you know that, you even got his name right.'' Goku scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with an excuse. Gohan, watching his fathers dilemma, answered for his clueless father. ''He can read your mind, that's how he knows that.'' Goku nodded at his son's quick excuse and flashed him a thumbs up.

''So Trunks, where are the androids? Shouldn't they have been attacking by now.'' Trunks responded to Tiens question by shrugging his shoulders. ''I have no idea, I think the androids don't have an energy signature.''

Yamcha jumped in on the conversation and pointed a finger at him. ''You must've been lying the whole time! There are no androids, you set us up or something!'' With Yamcha's false accusation, Trunks narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. His power rose and his aura formed.

''You fool, do you think I would lie about something with this magnitude? I watched my mother die in front of my feeble eyes, so you tell me who's lying!'' Trunks took a threatening step towards the now cowering Yamcha. ''You don't have a clue of what my sister and I went through because of those monsters. We watched Gohan's daughter grow up without a father because he was killed too, so SHUT UP!''

Everyone was shocked at his sudden burst of anger. It seemed that he took more after his father then they gave him credit for. When Trunks cooled down a bit, he apologized to Yamcha when Piccolo made a suggestion. ''If what you say is genuine, then we'll have to search for them in the city, the old fashioned way.''

''Wouldn't that take too long?'' Gohan's question was easily answered when Goku spoke up. ''Then we just have to split up, if any of us run into the androids, raise your power so we can find you.''

''Okay oh and where's Chiaotzu?''

''I left him back with master Roshi because he realized he couldn't keep up with us in power anymore, plus it was too dangerous for him.''

Gohan nodded and understood until he saw a flying car get blasted out of the sky. Krillin picked up on it and commented on it. ''That's our cue to move, lets go!''

''Gohan, go get Yajirobe and bring him back to Bulma. When your done, come find us.'' Gohan nodded before shooting off into the sky like a bullet ripping through the air. Everyone else shot off, looking for the androids.

Everyone searched valiantly and everyone had no success in finding the androids until Yamcha was walking around. ''Hey have you seen anything strange going on around here?'' He asked to two strange looking people. To be more precise, the androids. Yamcha took a closer look at the pair until he saw the red ribbon army insignia on the shirt and hats.

''Wait a minute, you two must be the androids.''

The older looking android replied to the scarred bandits suspicions. ''Correct, now that you know of us, you must die.'' Before Yamcha could even retort, the old man grabbed his mouth, draining his power and making him struggle to breathe. He then stuck his arm straight through Yamcha's torso, before dropping him to the ground.

By then, all Z-fighters except Gohan were at the scene. ''Yamcha! You're the androids aren't you?!''

The old man replied once again. ''We are indeed the androids Son Goku, and we are here to end you and your friends lives, so lets fight.'' Tien raised a brow as to how he knew Goku. ''How do you know Goku?''

''Tien Shinnhan, I have data on every last one of you except for you two. He pointed his finger at Trunks and Bra, who tensed up and were sweating bullets. Trunks gritted his teeth and was bewildered. Bra was experiencing the same emotions that his older brother was.

''Guys, these aren't the androids that we know of, our stay in this time might've have affected this timeline for the worse!''

''What! That's preposterous! Who are we supposed to be fighting then?''

Goku answered to Piccolo's question in his angry tone. ''I don't care about that! There all fiends in the end! So can we fight in secluded place where there are no civilians to harm in the crossfire.''

''I have a better solution, 19! Exterminate all life on this island.'' Android 19 and 20's eyes glowed red before shooting in all different directions, killing all the cities inhabitants and destroying the city in the process. ''There, now there are no more distractions.''

''You monsters!'' Goku lunged forward and knocked Android 20's hat right off of his head, exposing his actual brain. ''Now lets take this fight somewhere else, follow me!'' Goku angrily shot off into the sky with everyone else following him.

''Fine, lead the way, it'll only delay the inevitable.'' The two androids took off after Goku. Krillin picked up Yamcha and flew back to Bulma to drop him off so he can receive a senzu bean.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later...<br>_

''Goku, this is far enough, its time for you to meet your demise.''

The group floated down to the battle field so that the action can commence. When all of the warriors in the group landed on the ground, Android 20 known as Gero began to speak.

''So Goku, are you ready to be killed by the Red Ribbon army? Just so you know, your chances of winning are absolutely zero. Even if you grew in power exponentially ever since you returned, I took ever precaution to insure your death. I studied your rate of power growth and created the ultimate machines to combat your power. You have absolutely no chance of winning.''

Goku's constant breathing came to a halt as he smirked as well as Bra. ''You measured our strength eh, I guess you've never seen a Super Saiyan.''

Android 20 looked intrigued at the girls words. ''Super Saiyan? What is that? It doesn't matter anyway though because your defeat is inevitable.'' Goku smirked even more.

''I'll show you a Super Saiyan alright.'' Goku spread his feet apart and crouched down before releasing a scream of power. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Goku's hair flashed golden and his aura turned into a fiery gold. His power was absolutely marvelous as it made Gero take a step back.

''What the hell? His energy output is simply astounding. I never in a million years would've calculated this much power coming from him. He completely dwarfs our power and if his friends can do this too, we're screwed. I must activate my android armada on these fools. Yes they will never stand a chance against our might.''

Goku looked angry and ready to fight the androids for the fate of planet Earth. ''Guys, stay back unless I'm in trouble because since they want me, that's exactly who they are going to get!'' Goku's breathing got a little heavier which sparked concern in the watching Z-fighters.

Trunks remarked on Goku's breathing while his little sister was in deep thought about what was going on. ''Goku, are you okay?''

Goku turned back to the one responsible for warning them of this threat. ''Yeah, I'm okay for now.'' Goku turned back to 19 before dashing towards him. Gero turned towards his obedient creation and gave him a direct order. ''19, stay here and take care of Goku. While you do that, I'm going to go awaken my android armada to unleash hell upon this planet.''

''Yes master, I shall deem successful.'' Android 19 charged back at Goku only to take a fast, hard blow to the chest by Goku. Gero began to flee the opposite direction when a blur knocked him down to the ground. A voice called out to the android below him. ''Just where do you think your going, android.'' Gohan floated above with a triumphant smile.

Gero pushed himself up and stared at the half Saiyan before laughing. ''Hahaha, what do you expect to do against me, your just a brat. Unless your one of those Super Saiyan's that your worthless friends keep talking about.''

''As a matter of fact, I am. You will not be allowed to escape me, so just give up now.''

''So you have spunk huh? Your not going to stand in my way though, you shall be dispensed of when Android 21 gets here!'' Bra heard what Gero had said and looked towards his brother. ''There's way more androids in this time then in ours. Do you think we could've caused all of this?''

Trunks gritted his teeth and punched the ground. ''Dammit, how many more monstrosities will this world have to experience! Its just not fair!''

Android 21 had just arrived from his flight from Gero's #2 base which is located under water on a desolate island. ''21, I command you to cleanse my sight of this vermin who stands before our might!''

Android 21 wordlessly stepped forward with a large, bulky frame. It had a huge body, standing at 8 feet tall and with a Du-rag that has the red ribbon insignia implemented on it. It also has a jacket with lines going down the shirt, blue belt, red pants and golden shoes.

Gohan however, was not intimidated in the slightest. He stood up to the huge droid before turning into a Super Saiyan. This was finally Gero's cue to escape so he hopped away quietly from the battlefield. But even with all his distractions, he couldn't escape one on looker. ''So that's where the doctors headed, to his lab to unleash the androids. There I shall face them and destroy them. Once I have vanquished those meddling tin cans, I'll prove my dominance over Kakkarot once and for all!" With that the prince of all Saiyans flew after the doctor hot on his trail.

Gohan smirked knowing Vegeta was following the threat before letting his face get serious again. He jumped forward and the android did the same to close the gap in between them. The warriors fists clashed with one another before skidding back from each other. With that, the fight was on.

...

Goku pummeled the helpless clown like android blow after blow. Goku dodged 19's swipe and retaliated with a quick kick to the head of the droid. 19 stumbled back a bit before being kneed to the face. Goku unleashed a series of combat moves, tossing around the android as if it was nothing but a mere tin can.

19 tried helplessly to grab the speedy Goku, but it was damn near impossible. 19 threw his head forward at Goku's back only to be evaded when Goku teleported behind the android. 19 turned around only to be smashed in the neck by Goku's elbow. 19's face plunged through the ground, leaving a small trench of dirt behind.

Goku jumped up, intent on finishing off the android quickly, charged up a powerful Kamehameha wave. **''KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''** The brilliant wave of blue ki raged on towards its intended target.

Android 19's facial expression changed into a smirk. It put its hands forward which had red gems on the palms, absorbing the Kamehameha's energy. When the blue beam was completely absorbed, Goku's energy dropped while Android 19's energy spiked.

Goku looked at his hands before looking back at the android, flabbergasted. _But how? Its like he took the Kamehameha's energy. Like, urggghh..._ Goku's heart began to hurt within Goku's chest and his breathing intensified.

Android 19 took this opportunity to dash upwards to Goku and head butt Goku in the torso. Krillin and Yamcha, who had arrived as of recently, watched intensely. ''Why is Goku acting like that. Something bad must be happening because he should be wiping to floor with that droid.''

Piccolo responded to Krillin's comment. ''Yeah no kidding, its like the android can absorb energy. Also it seems like his chest hurts, which is effecting his breathing.'' Trunks pondered over what Piccolo said until he had remembered about the killer heart virus.

''No...it can't be...''

What is it Trunks?'' Tien wondered what was wrong with his friend until he saw Goku clutching his heart.

''The heart virus, Goku is experiencing it right now, but he should've caught the virus much earlier then before. We need to take him back to Chi Chi and fast!''

Yamcha knew what he had to do to get his friend to safety and volunteered to do so. ''I'll take Goku back, I mean I'm really the most out classed person here so I'm not really needed.''

''Okay Yamcha, I'll take care of 19 while you scoop up Goku.''

Bra grabbed Trunks shoulder. ''No Trunks, let me do it, I'll show the guys what girl power truly is.'' Bra jumped off the platform they were standing on before crouching down a bit to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Goku blocked 19's fist and prepared to counterattack when a jolt of pain soared through his heart which caused him to release his grip on the fist. 19 took advantage and rocketed his fist extremely hard at Goku's chest, nailing him in his hearts spot.

Goku hollered in severe pain, and Gohan heard his fathers pained screams. ''Dad! Stay strong, I'll help when I'm finished here.'' Gohan sidestepped a kick from the hulking 21 who began stomping after him.

...

Gohan took a blow to the face, which made him tumble backwards along the surface of the ground. Android 21 stuck his hand out and fired a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan sidestepped the blast and warped above 21.

21 put his arms above his head blocking the blow to his cranium. 21 looked up and released his eye lasers. Gohan dropped to the ground and elbowed him in the oil containment part of his mechanical body.

Gohan leapt up and nailed the droid in the head with a hook. ''Nova combo!'' Gohan elbowed the droid in the face before shifting his body to kick the android hard under the chin. Gohan back flipped flying diagonally straight into the vertical flying 21 who is trying to recover. Gohan pummeled 21's torso to chest area blow after blow before quickly shifting his body with a hammer down above his head. Gohan let his hay maker fly down on 21's robotic cranium, effectively smashing him into the ground.

When the smoke and dust cleared, 21 got up and looked okay, though he had a few dents implanted in his body and some oil leaking from his lip. Gohan panted a little bit from his physical exertion. ''Wow, he sure is resiliant.''

21 and Gohan flew back at each other, causing a shock wave to envelop the skies around them. Gohan caught both of the droids fists and kneed the droid in the nose. Gohan broke away from his grip only to have his leg grabbed by the combatant. 21 dropped down from the sky and slammed Gohan along the ground, causing cracks and a crater to form.

Gohan flared up his aura and flew out of the way of Android 21. 21 opened his mouth and blasted Gohan with his mouth beam. Gohan caught the beam and struggled to hold it back for a while. Gohan eventually found the strength to push it back to the droids mouth. Gohan shoved the beam back into the mouth of the out classed droid.

Gohan jumped backwards and watched as the exact opposite of what Gohan thought was going to happen, happened. Instead of imploding from the inside of his metallic body, the android seemed to be getting even stronger. He glowed a red color and his aura flashed around him. The Super Saiyan energy mixed with the androids own energy and since it was put back into the body of the android, the android gained a power increase.

21 smacked away Gohan's leg and caught Gohan in the face with a blow to the head. the blow jerked Gohan's body back onto the ground making another crater. Gohan's forehead had blood running down on it.

21 raised his foot and prepared to stomp the life out of Gohan, but Gohan caught 21's foot and pushed him off of him. Gohan shot up quickly, surprising the droid with an uppercut under the chin. Gohan then leaned back, curling around for a side kick to 21's head. The blow sent 21 hurling into a cliff, making it tumble down into a cluster of earth.

21 shot up and rammed into a bent over Gohan, knocking him down. 21 jumped on Gohan and started raining down punches on the half earth raised Saiyan. Gohan was being beaten through the ground until they reached an under ground cave. Gohan evaded 21's kick and grabbed his arm. Gohan yanked before throwing him out of the cave and back up into the sky.

Android 21 turned around to see Gohan fire a ki blast at 21. 21 caught the blast and threw it onto the ground and Gohan took advantage of the moment to control the situation. Gohan dropped very fast on 21's torso, double kicking 21 into the ground. 21 impacted the ground extremely hard. The impact took off 21's left arm and let more oil leak.

Gohan stayed where he was on the ground and charged up his new golden colored ki blast with his hand sticking forwards. ''I'm sorry it had end this way, you were a great opponent but it ends here. Sayonara.** NOVA FLASH!'' **

21 knew it was no use trying to fight a losing battle because it arm was gone and that with one arm, it would be insufficient to tackle a blast of such magnitude anyway. But that never stopped 21 from giving up and he stood his ground, firing a blast of his own. The two blasts collided with one another, but it was clear which beam was going to win.

Gohan's was dominating the beam struggle as soon as it started and as a result, 21 was obliterated by the destructive force of the Nova Burst. Gohan was a little tired and wanted to rest for a while after the big battle he just commenced in, but his battle was just the start of many to come for our young demi-Saiyan.

* * *

><p><em>Bra against 19...<em>

When 19 was going after Yamcha to stop him from saving Goku, Bra kicked the droid on the side to knock it off course.

The android got up and had his eyes glow red. He let loose the eye beams, only to have them slapped away by Bra. Bra, intent on finishing the android as quickly and efficiently as possible, shot a quick narrow beam through its chest.

''This is for Goku!'' Bra shot off back at 19 and jabbed him hard across the head, leaving a dent and sparkle in the eye even more. Bra put her hand on android 19's left shoulder and blew its arm off.

19 looked shocked and frightened before being smashed in the face by Bra's boot. Bra back flipped off of 19 before following up with successfully firing strike after strike to the androids torso.

Android 19's right arm formed a ki orb which it shot off in Bra's direction. Bra sent a kiai wave its way which forced the orb back to Android 19's body. The orb exploded on impact and sent the smoking, sniveling android away.

Bra flew up and let her Super Saiyan aura flow wildly outside of her body. ''Take this android!'' Bra pulled both of her hands back, charging ki into them and then letting them forward, rapidly firing blasts all over the androids body.

19 could only helplessly watch as his body was being covered in blasts and his mechanical parts being ripped to ashes. When Bra's onslaught ended, the only remains of the android was its head.

Bra wiped off the sweat of her forehead and wiped the dirt off of her hands. She flew towards Gohan to help him up before the two of them flew back to the rest of the Z-fighters.

''So Trunks, what would be our next course of action?''

''To answer your question Piccolo, I think we should follow my fathers ki to where the other androids are. Dad is following that other android to the base of operations. We can't let that other droid unleash anymore androids or this world could be history like mine.''

Gohan decided to give his own thoughts on the situation at hand. ''Funny you should say that, when the android I was fighting came, Gero mentioned something about an android armada. To have an army of androids means that he will have more than just one base. This could turn into a war on our hands, we have to be ready. And Krillin, can you give me a senzu bean, the android drained a lot of my power.''

''Right. A senzu bean coming right up!'' Krillin took a bean out the bag and tossed it to Gohan, who caught and stuck it in his mouth. In an instant, he felt much more energized and his power restored. Heck, his power shot up, even though it was miniscule.

''Okay, so we have a plan of action, lets go!'' With what Piccolo just said, the group began flying as fast as they could to trail Vegeta, who was looking over Android 20.

* * *

><p><em>Wallah, this is where the chapter will end for today. I know this chapter was a tad shorter than normal sizes of chapters the way I've been writing, but it was still pretty good. I made it shorter just to leave a cliffhanger of what will happen next. For Android 21, look him up on Google images. Click on the first picture and that's him. He was first made from Bringer of Death, one of the greatest stories of DBZ. I decided to use him because I needed an extra android on stand by who had the sole purpose of killing Gohan. Remember, any comments, questions, constructive criticism, advice, suggestions or anything along those lines will be in my review section. <em>

_Power levels:_

_Goku (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (ill): 200,000,000 and dropping_

_Gohan (base): 5,500,000_

_Super Saiyan: 275,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (energy sapped): 240,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (re-energized small boost): 277,500,000_

_Vegeta (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Trunks (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Bra (base): 4,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 240,000,000_

_Piccolo: 50,000,000_

_Piccolo (full power): 235,000,000_

_Tien: 1,000,000_

_Tien (full power): 2,500,000_

_Krillin: 1,000,000_

_Krillin (full power): 2,500,000_

_Yamcha: 1,000,000_

_Yamcha (full power): 1,750,000_

_Yamcha (drained): 1,000 and below_

_Android 19: 200,000,000_

_Goku power boost: 220,000,000_

_Android 20 (Gero): 210,000,000_

_Android 21: 225,000,000_

_Gohan power boost: 237,500,000_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_Bulma: 3_

_1 and 1/2 year old Trunks: 1,000_

_Yajirobe: 1,100_

* * *

><p><em>Review Section:<em>

_NinjaFang1331: Awesome job with the chapter!_

_Response: Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it._

_Lawrence Helmbain: Um... you never told us if your going to pair Gohan with that Female Android or not lol.._

_Response: Well I checked the reviews and the majority of the reviewers said Gohan and Videl. However, I'm making a poll on my profile about it. _

_Chrisfragger: Not bad. I like these kinds of fics._

_Response: Thank you for the compliment and reviewing the story._

_Dyton: For a while I forgot that Videl had been introduced. I like her a whole lot more this time around than the last time. I guess everything is ready for the big battle. I'll see you in the next chapter._

_Response: Thanks for the review and yeah, I haven't been mentioning her that much which I plan to stop. And everything is set, but how will it play out. Thank you for reading this story since the first chapter, I appreciate it._

_Now for an awesome suggestion!_

_ MrCamtastic: Ok I have CONTINUED to read and a couple things. First, your story is going well for the most part as I like that you've changed things up for the better and I think trunks should come back after cell for the buu saga. Second, you need an editor bad man. I like that you weren't afraid to kill other characters again. It would be cool now that Yamcha and tien are dead again if they learned the fusion dance. Then they could come out with it against cells first or second forms to buy time for vegeta and trunks or something. That way tien and Yamcha will still be able to contribute and won't be useless characters. Their fusion could make them as strong as piccolo or something like that. As for chiaotzu, he is useless so you can keep him dead or have him give up fighting or something. Just remember that tien and krillin have abilities that can help out big time like the solar flare and destructor disk. You could even have tien improve his solar flare to be like an emp against the androids or have it disrupt all senses including ki sense. Many authors forget about the supportive abilities like those and instead focus on just the damage dealing ones like kamehameha and kaioken._

_Requests:_

_Please make a saga that takes all the Saiyans out of the picture and the weaker fighters have to win without Sayian help._

_Please give tien and Yamcha the fusion dance early on so they can stay relevant._

_Please keep vegeta somewhat hostile early on_

_Keep up the good stuff man and keep switching the story up some!_

_Response: Thank you for suggesting this, I definitely appreciate it. That way the human fighters won't become so irrelevant to the story. Tien and Yamcha have learned the fusion dance and you'll have to wait and see how they will stack up against villains. _

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all of the support. Continue to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Android Apocalypse Part 1

_Chapter 15: Android Apocalypse Part 1 (Your Christmas Present from me!)  
><em>

_This Chapter is basically about what Gohan and Bra do during the Android Apocalypse. Next part will shift to Piccolo and the others up north. The last part will be with Vegeta and Trunks battling the androids they know. If some of you can't take it when Gohan gets his ass whooped then I suggest you don't read this chapter._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite..._

_The androids had arrived just as Trunks said they would. However, Trunks and Bra were confused as to why they were not the original androids that they know and resent. While Goku fought android 19, he finally caught the heart virus, but it was much later than expected. There was an android that was on stand by for the sole purpose of creating distraction. Android 21 distracted Gohan from chasing after Android 20, Gero. Vegeta picked up where they left off and trailed Gero back to his lab. Gero wants to unleash his Android army upon the world. Can the Z-fighters put a stop to him or will Earth be trapped in the android revolution? Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

><p><em>With Gero and Vegeta...<em>

Gero zipped through cracks and crevices along the rigid mountain sides and slopes. He knew that Vegeta was trailing him and he tried valiantly to lose him. _  
><em>

''Android! Why are you running like a coward? This is pathetic, my son spoke so highly about you junk yard trash, and this is what I get!'' Vegeta continued to follow Gero as he ran on the ground.

_'The only way to escape him is to create a distraction, but with nothing to distract him, its practically impossible. Unless I can manipulate his ego into allowing me to unleash my androids. Yes, there's no way that simian could refuse my offer.'_

Gero came to a halt and turned to face Vegeta. ''Vegeta, if you allow me to awaken my android army, I'm sure you'll have a challenge. Just let me awaken them and you'll see.'' Vegeta's face went from one of mock disappointment to one of intrigue. ''So you say that your tin cans will give me a challenge, I'm hard pressed to believe that. I'll tell you what, I'll let you awaken those toasters, but if they fail to meet expectations, _your dead.''_

Gero used his opportunity to fly extremely fast to his lab. Once he reached the door, he pushed in the code and went inside his laboratory. Vegeta landed in front of the door and just waited for the androids to come on out.

...

Inside the lab, Gero went straight to his super computer. He typed furiously on the key boards and talked through the intercom to his other two sub laboratories across the world. ''Attention to all of the Red Ribbon Army, you shall awaken to bring carnage and destruction to the world! The people who resist our takeover, shall be terminated! Only collect the strongest human specimens you can find, so that I can convert them into cyborgs. Unleash hell upon this planet, because from this point on, we are creating the _Android Revolution._''

...

In the two sub labs that Gero had mentioned across the world, hundreds of drones have come out of them. On a desolate island, one super android had awakened. He looked exactly like Raditz did, but with a few differences. He wore a set of armor that looked similar to Vegeta's except the body suit underneath the armor was pitch black instead of blue. He also had an energy reactor where his heart used to be. The Saiyan converted android had been revived and howled for blood. He seeked vengeance among his brother, his retched brat and the Namek. After that, Raditz planned to kill the doctor for reviving him. His warrior code wouldn't allow him to cheat death. He rather had been KIA. Android 0 a.k.a Raditz, was back.

Android 0 a.k.a Raditz, jumped up and flew to an island with a little bit of civilization on it. Raditz stuck his hand forward and created a ki ball. Raditz shot the orb forward and the whole entire island blew to smithereens.

In the other laboratory which was located in the Tundra, a trio of androids along with hundreds more drones awakened. The trio consisted of Androids 13, 14, and 15. 13 was a tall, built android with a hat, grayish hair, a yellow shirt with no undershirt, green pants and black shoes. 14 was a stoic tall, snow colored skinned android with a pony tail. 15 was a short, small android with a hat, sun glasses, and purple skin.

''So the doc wants us to wreak havoc eh? He sure does know how t'get a day start'n.'' Android 13 and his cohorts flew to the nearest city so that they could start spreading carnage.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and the others...<em>

Trunks saw the city they were flying over suddenly get blown to smithereens. ''Oh no... There must be an android army or something because I have never seen this many androids before. Since there were multiple Super Saiyans that must have been picked up by Gero's scanners, he probably created a full scale army to insure that he wouldn't be defeated.''

Piccolo, being the most strategic of the pack, came up with the most plausible solution. ''The only chance is for us to split up. Trunks, you should go assist your father. Gohan, you and Bra should go tackle whatever caused that island to be destroyed while me, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha take on the trio of androids north of here.''

''Also, remember to not hold back when going against them and Gohan, are you okay?''

''Yeah, just a little scared. I've never been in a scenario like this one.''

Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulders. ''Gohan, use your fear and turn it into anger. Harness your anger and let it swell within you.''

Gohan nodded and replied to his mentor and friend. ''Okay I'll try Piccolo.''

Trunks, ready to put a stop to the androids in this timeline, prepared to take off. ''Okay we don't have that much time for talking. We gotta put an end to this once and for all!'' Trunks shot off to go assist his father in fighting the androids that he knows about.

Gohan and Bra flew down to the destroyed island that is right under them and the rest followed Piccolo up to the northern part of Earth.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and Bra...<em>

Gohan and Bra were busy taking in the sight of carnage and destruction surrounding them. The pair then spotted a little girl with her old father holding her in his arms, in the face of what appeared to be Raditz.

''Raditz? What the hell is he doing alive?!''

Gohan responded to Bra's question. ''I dunno, but he's probably been converted into an android. We can't let my uncle kill those two innocent people though.''

Raditz rose his hand and charged ki into the palm. ''Its time for your race to go extinct. Say good bye!'' Raditz was about to execute the pair but a familiar voice caught his attention.

''Raditz! Remember me?''

The Saiyan converted android turned around to face Gohan. ''So I see you've grown up brat.''

''And I see that your alive and kickin.''

Raditz took his palm and aimed it towards Gohan instead of the humans. ''Thanks to Gero I'm alive, but he's taken away what dignity I had left. I swear I'm going to murder that god forsaken doctor. I'm taking out my anger on the world and then I'm going to kill your damn father, the green bean and you. Then I'll kill Frieza with the new power I have. Finally, I'll wonder the universe, purging planets for fun.''

Gohan stood his ground and powered up to his full power in base form. ''No your not! If you still haven't learned your lesson the first time you've been killed, then I'll gladly put you back in your place where you belong.''

Android 0 cruelly smirked at Gohan's light show performance. ''Look who's been doing there push ups and sit ups over the years. Your power may have grown exponentially, but your nowhere close to me. You can't even go Super Saiyan yet.''

Bra jumped to the defense of Gohan. ''As a matter of fact, both of us can go Super Saiyan.'' Raditz raised a brow before laughing at the pitiful ki performance. ''Stop talking such nonsense.''

Gohan tried to sense Raditz's power and he actually could. Since he's only android on the heart, the rest of his body stayed the same. He's still about 90% organic, its just the power that his android power source is giving him. Gohan could tell that his power was much greater than theirs so he would have to go Super Saiyan to beat him.

''Bra lets do this!''

The pair of half Saiyans powered up to their fullest capacity of power. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' The golden aura that illuminated off of the two Super Saiyans blinded everyone in the area. Their fiery golden aura crackled around their respective bodies.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later with Piccolo and the others up north...<em>

The reign of terror and destruction that the trio of androids started causing was significant. A huge gust of wind washed over the Z-fighters, who were instantly chilled by the breeze. Everyone except Piccolo held their arms close to their bodies.

''Man, talk about cold weather.'' Krillin then saw three figures on the mountain top horizon. ''Guys its them! The androids were looking for are over there.''

Piccolo saw a giant snow ball being thrown at him and he swiftly evaded it. He whipped around to see Android 13 clapping in false congrats. ''So it seems this guy has some reflexes.''  
>Piccolo narrowed his eyes and spoke in a demanding, serious tone. ''Who are you androids?''<p>

''We're strongest androids on this damn planet. That's all y'all need to know. Now I gotta question for you. Where the hell is Goku, shouldn't he be out here tryin to stop us androids from killing him and all.''

The short android 15 decided to cut in on the conversation. ''If you tell us where he is, you chumps might be spared.''

''And just why would we do tell you that?''

''Because Yamcha, you don't wanna die again.''

''What did you say you little pip squeak.''

''I said that you don't wanna have to die again. But it seems your dumb-ass can't take any advice.''

''That's it you little punk, your going to the scrap heap!''

The tall muscular giant with pale robotic skin whispered to his leader. ''We are beyond negotiation. They won't tell us where Goku is so they shall be terminated.''

Piccolo smirked, ready to show off his new power and fighting prowess. ''You heard your companion, we're beyond negotiation.'' Piccolo tore off his turban from his head and threw off his weights. Piccolo's power then increased rapidly, which caused an aura to form around him. ''This is the power I gained from training with Goku and Gohan.''

Android 13 got into a cocky smirk as he mocked his opponent. ''Very impressive, your so weak you can't even take down #14 over here. Hahahahahahahaha...''

Tien caught the laughing android off guard with a well placed kick to the face. ''We grow tired of hearing your mouth, now get a load of our full power.'' Krillin flew next to Tien and Yamcha was knocked next to them.

''You ready guys?''

''Yes Krillin, now lets get on with it,'' responded Yamcha. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' The unified scream of the humans came along with red auras. Their power increased to that of times ten their normal power. That meant that the humans were ten times stronger than before.

When the aura died down, you could see the trio of earthling warriors cloaked in red auras. The body frame had a glow of red on it and they looked perfectly calm in the Kaioken x10 stage. Piccolo saw what they were doing and looked intrigued. ''What technique is that?''

Tien responded to Piccolo's question. ''This is our new technique. We have been mastering the Kaioken so much that in a x10 Kaioken, its basically a normal form for us. That way we can become ten times stronger and be able to do a Kaioken x2 which will actually be a Kaioken x20. We'd like to call it... _Super Kaioken._''

Android 13 was found clapping again. ''Bravo punks, now if your done ensuing light shows and providin entertainment, lets get this man slaughter underway.''

Yamcha shot off after Android 15, Piccolo and Tien charged 13 and Krillin charged 14. Yamcha and 15's fist collided to create a shock wave and that started a chain of events.

* * *

><p><em>With Trunks and Vegeta...<em>

Trunks had just arrived on the seen and was shocked to see his father impatiently waiting for Gero to come out of the door with the androids. ''Father! What're you doing? Is Gero on the other side of the door?''

''Of course he is, why would I be waiting here if he wasn't in there.'' Trunks narrowed his eyes at how carefree his father was towards the androids. ''Father, we have to stop these androids NOW before its too late.''

Vegeta merely scoffed and scolded his son. ''Quit complaining, where is your Saiyan pride. You should relish the challenge of these so called androids. You should be confident in your ability to defeat these toasters. You've been training have you not.''

Trunks nodded in approval at his fathers words. ''I've trained as hard as I could, but what if its not enough.''

Vegeta spat at the ground. ''Get rid of your petty self doubt and join me as we vanquish these washing machines. Today, you will get revenge for all that they have done to you in your timeline. I might even let you have the honor of fighting the androids.''

_I've trained to hard during these three years to lose today. The androids will feel the wrath of me today. This timeline will not fall to them! _Trunks raised his hand and shot a blast at the door which blew it off. It continued straight onto where the androids were standing and well, Gero was vanquished in the process due to being in the way. The androids however, escaped with a pod in hand.

The moment Trunks caught sight of those two was when his blood boiled and he snapped into anger. He clenched his fist and golden electricity derived from his aura. Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed at the sight of the pair.

''So these are the big, bad androids?''

''Yeah that's them and what the hell?! There's another android they're awakening. I can't let that happen!'' Trunks put both hands forward and shot off a blast to the androids. The androids saw it coming and put up a force field before the blast could impact. When the smoke cleared, the androids stood there unharmed.

''Wow, you only showed them how weak you were, that was pathetic.'' With that, the father and son duo flew down to the androids. Android 17 looked at Trunks with intrigue. ''Who are you?''

''I'm the person who's going to send you to the scrap heap!''

Android 17 then put on a smirk. ''So you want to play, eh? I'm up for some amusement, show me what ya got.'' Trunks glared before charging at 17 with full strength. 17 anticipated Trunks first blow and dodged and oncoming kick. Trunks slammed his fist forward but only hit air. Android 17 reappeared in front of Trunks.

''Boo!'' Trunks was startled and was hit in the torso, back to Vegeta. Trunks caught himself on the ground and glared again. Trunks was about to charge back when Vegeta placed a hand in front of him.

''No, this ones mine, you take on the girl.'' Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan and crossed his arms. He floated towards 17. ''So you want some too Vegeta.''

''I may have underestimated you at first, but I'm stronger then the boy. Prepare to be turned into an oven.''

Android 18 flew up to her twin brother. ''No 17, let me take on the darling little prince.'' Android 16, the newly awakened android, began to speak. ''No 18, Vegeta is slightly more powerful than you. Let 17 fight him.''

Android 18 turned back to 16. ''What about you?''

''The only person I'm going to fight is Goku.''

''Your that mission driven huh? Okay, I'm going to take on this guy right here.'' Trunks got up and cracked his knuckles. He then punched his palm with his other fist. ''Your time has come, Android!''

''What exactly made you want to kill us so badly in the first place?''

This only made Trunks anger swell even more. ''Don't you dare ask me that question. In my timeline, you and your brother were murderers. You took joy in spreading carnage, you took the lives of innocents. You killed nearly all of Earth's population. You killed all the Z-fighters, including Gohan and my MOTHER!'' For once, Android 18 was flabbergasted. Sure she was going to kill Goku, but she didn't think she and her brother would take it that far.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Gohan and Bra...<em>

''So it seems you weren't lying after all. But I'm afraid your still hopelessly outclassed.'' Raditz also powered up and his aura turned golden. His hair flickered from black to gold and his aura went from invisible to electric. Raditz's power formed a crater in the ruined city and he became a Super Saiyan as an android. A Super Android.

Raditz powered swelled far beyond Gohan's and Bra's power put _together._ Gohan dug his feet into the ground to prevent himself from being blown away. He grabbed Bra's hand before she was swept away by the vastness of the power that Android 0 possessed.

When the winds subsided, Raditz smirked as he saw the shocked faces that the two wore at the moment. ''Told you you were outclassed. Now brat and girl, prepare to die for double crossing me.''

Raditz shot off the blast he pointed at Gohan, back to the two humans who were trying to run as fast as they could after being swept away by the winds. The blast vaporized them on the spot which made Gohan angry. ''You_ monster_!'' Gohan shot off as fast as he could to Raditz. Gohan threw a punch which was easily slapped away.

Bra jumped in and aimed a kick for 0's head. Android Zero maneuvered his head out of the way, making Bra's foot connect with nothing. Gohan went for a low kick, which Raditz gladly jumped over and stomped on. Gohan's legs ached like no other and Bra fired a quick beam at him. Raditz slapped it away and vanished.

Bra flew up into the sky, but felt Raditz right behind her. Bra was slammed in the back by Raditz, which made Bra hit the pavement face first. ''Come on, show me some of that Saiyan strength. Brat, unleash your anger so I can humiliate you at your peak.''

Gohan jumped up and gritted his teeth. ''Shut up!'' Gohan picked up a giant piece of concrete and threw it at Raditz. Raditz punched through it, but didn't see Gohan come behind it. Gohan threw his fist forward, but Raditz caught the fist.

''When will you realize that with my new power, I am invincible!'' Raditz pulled Gohan close to his face and Raditz spat on Gohan. Gohan narrowed his brow and saw Bra come from behind at Raditz. Raditz knew she was coming and back kicked her with both feet. The blow reversed Bra's direction so she then crashed into a building.

Gohan used the temporary slip up to roundhouse kick him in the face. Raditz was knocked aside and Gohan went to check up on Bra. ''Bra, are you okay?''

''Gohan does it look like I'm okay?'' Bra knocked off all the rocks that was on her and stood up tall. ''So Gohan, how in the world are we going to beat him.''

''His heart, if we can damage his heart enough, he should be powerless and die. Its easier said then done though.''

Raditz stood patiently on the top of a skyscraper. ''If your done babbling about nonsense let me know.'' Raditz smirked evilly and charged up purple ki into his right hand. ''This present will blow this city to kingdom come so get out the way if you don't wanna die.''

Raditz fired off the ball of detonating ki. Gohan and Bra flew up to where Raditz was just in time to dodge being caught in the massive explosion. The explosion leveled the whole entire city, wiping it off the map. Raditz started laughing at his accomplishment until a blistering mad Gohan hit him very hard in the stomach.

Bra flew up and hooked Raditz across the face, and Gohan finished the combo move with jabbing him in his android heart. Raditz staggered back, before catching himself.

Raditz elbowed Gohan in the face and kiai waved Bra into the rubble of an apartment complex.

Gohan slid across the rigid landscape of the ground. ''Dangit, I need more power!'' Gohan grumbled to himself as well as punch the ground, making cracks form. Raditz fired off a string of consecutive blasts at Gohan while he was on the ground. Bra jumped in the way of those blasts to shield Gohan.

''Bra, get out of the way! You'll be killed!''

Bra turned to look back at Gohan. ''Shut up! Just shut up and listen! I don't care what happens to me, you need to survive. Your the stronger out of the two of us and your more important right now. Maybe this way, you will find the strength to kill this freak. Your the only one capable of defeating this maniac, I believe you can do it.''

The blasts all combined to form one huge beam of destruction that raced on towards Bra and Gohan. Bra knew that she wasn't big enough for the blast to only consume her, so their lives flashed before their very eyes.

Gohan, thinking on his feet, did what he could. He bolted up to Bra, and threw her as far as he could into the sky. ''GOHAN!'' The purple wave fo death collided with Gohan on the spot where he was. When the smoke cleared nothing could be seen remained of him. It was as if he was completely vaporized on impact.

''No Gohan! You bastard, I'll kill you!'' Bra's anger led to her impulsively charging the Saiyan android. She swung multiple times at her powerful foe, but none of them came close to connecting to his face. ''Hah! The brat's dead and now so are you.''

''I'm n-not done in y-yet.'' The nearly unconscious Gohan struggled to say anything as he was beaten pretty gruesomely, he had gashes all across his arm, his gi was ripped up, his arm was leaking with blood. A couple of his ribs were broken and one of his vertebrae snapped. His forehead had scratches all over it and his forehead also had blood going down it. Needless to say, Gohan was practically down for the count.

''Gohan, your alive! If only we had a senzu bean.'' Suddenly, a huge chunk of rubble slammed into Raditz whilst he was walking towards Gohan and Bra. The chunk of rubble didn't hurt Raditz, but it gave them a little distraction. ''Bra catch!'' Chiaotzu threw his senzu bean to the female half Saiyan. Bra caught it and split the bean in half.

''Thanks, now hurry and get out of here while you have the chance.'' Chaiotzu, not needing to be told twice, bolted out of the ruined city as fast as his fear and aura would allow him. Bra put the bean in Gohan's mouth, and Gohan swallowed. Bra popped her bean into her mouth and felt her power jump. It was nothing compared to Gohan's boost though.

Gohan's power absolutely skyrocketed, it skyrocketed so much, he struggled to contain his energy within his body. ''**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**'' His Super Saiyan aura was crackling wildly and his golden aura was fiery and pulsing. His muscles had bulked up more than normal, his hair had became more wild and unkempt. He had a golden outline that surrounded his body and sharp features.

Golden electricity was zapping around him as his ki was still swelling. It felt the same as a Super Saiyans energy, but only more potent and well ascended. Gohan had a vein in his forehead as his power and muscles continued to expand.

The winds were blowing wildly and his aura grew in size as well. His aura created a crater in of its own. When Gohan was done forcing his energy outwards, his aura remained and his hair spiked out and up even more.

He was no longer Gohan, he was transcended into Super Gohan!

''Woah Gohan, your ki. Its magnificent, like you've achieved some sort of new power. However, your still not strong enough to take down Raditz.''

''Its okay, right now I feel invigorating. This is awesome, if I can't win I have a back up plan.'' Gohan floated forward to Raditz and Raditz was clapping in mockery. ''Bravo, your excellent light show was impressive and so is your power. I dare say you've surpassed your pathetic weakling of a father.''

''Can it, you'll see me as a tougher challenge to beat then before.'' Gohan raised his palm and charged ki into it. Gohan then blasted Raditz with a bright yellow wave. Raditz crossed both of his arms to block himself from the wave. Gohan raised his power and detonated his wave on Raditz's arms.

Raditz flew back a bit and had a little bit of blood leak from his lip. Raditz brushed it off and vanished. Gohan sensed where Raditz was headed and vanished as well. The two combatants soared through the sky and zipped around as if the air had no affect on them.

Gohan caught Raditz fist, but was kicked into threw a toppled over building. Raditz vanished to where Gohan was going to be and hammered him down to the ground. Gohan caught himself on all fours. He then sprung upwards into the sky to avoid another _present _from Raditz.

Gohan was hit in the gut by a speedy Raditz who took Gohan by surprise. Raditz grabbed Gohan's loose dangling shoe and slammed him atop some more debris that came from the climatic fight. Gohan raised both hands above his forehead and put them one behind the other. ''**MASENKO HAAAAAA!**'' The quick blast caught Raditz off guard and hit him full force in the face.

Gohan back flipped off of Raditz and zipped back towards him. Raditz watched as Gohan threw a sluggish punch. Raditz caught the other blow and kneed his nephew in the chin.

Gohan soared in the sky and Raditz took advantage to that. Raditz punched Gohan hard in the back and then threw him onto the ground causing him to make a trench with smoke coming from the trail of the trench. Gohan hopped up and put his left hand on his right arm. ''**DAISENKO HAA****!**'' The cerulean ki wave impacted Raditz where he stood.

When the smoke cleared, Raditz was relatively unharmed, only a few burns and scratches accompanied his look. He had put up his energy barrier to block the brunt of the attack, but he couldn't block all of it.

Gohan panted a bit due to the exhaustion caused by the bulky muscles along with the energy being wasted. It feels unnatural for Gohan's body to handle because he was a ten year old kid, not quite a full fledged man.

Gohan flew even more sluggishly to Raditz and attempted to strike Raditz with a couple of blows, but albeit missing all of them. Raditz caught Gohan's fist and pulled Gohan closer to him only to punch Gohan hard across the face. Suddenly, a powerful blast came out of nowhere and consumed Raditz. Gohan kicked Raditz off of him before jumping out of harms way.

''Nice shot Bra.'' Bra only smiled at her temporary accomplishment. When the smoke cleared Raditz was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Raditz reappeared and locked Bra in his arms. Raditz raised his fist and jabbed Bra in the head as hard as he could, knocking her out instantly.

''**_BRA NO!_**'' Gohan tried to get to Raditz, but his stamina gave out on him and his power dropped severely. He fell out of Super Saiyan and this time around, there were no senzu beans. Gohan dropped to the ground and struggled to get up from the strain his ten year old body had undergone.

''What a damn shame, you have truly been an opponent of your worth. But its clear that you will not be winning this fight. Your added power increased your muscle mass, which is slowing you down. Also, your power wasn't quite up to par in the first place. You've provided me with enough amusement to spare your sorry ass. If you ever want to see her again, you will return to me in 5 days at this same place and fight me again. Train and son't disappoint me next time we fight, or this planet becomes space junk! Sayonara, oh and before I go, let me give you something you'll never forget.''

Raditz smiled sinisterly and gave Gohan the beating of his life. With every punch, Gohan would scream out in agony. He would also spit up blood. Raditz continued with his assault and each scream that Gohan gave fueled his drive to beat Gohan into a crippled bloody pulp. When Raditz finished his onslaught, Gohan looked a mess. Hell, you could barely call him Gohan anymore.

He was in do much pain, he couldn't even scream anymore. What's worse is that his left leg was broken in the process. His ribs were fractured, his face was covered in scratches, bruises and scabs. Gohan was having the roughest time of his life at the moment.

Raditz gave one last kick to Gohan's side which flipped him over and stuck his face in a puddle of water. With that, Raditz was satisfied with the work he had done, so he took off with Bra in a tow.

Gohan was left alone with his face in a puddle of water.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!<strong> This will conclude the first part of the Android Apocalypse. This is part 1 of 3 and the next part will consist of Piccolo's group. Were at Chapter 15 already! It seems that Gohan has finally became the strongest non-android Saiyan on the planet! The writing quality improved vastly from the first few chapters to the chapters now. I only aim to improve writing quality with each chapter I write. The reason why I made Raditz come back as an android is because I felt like he never had the chance to debut as a true villain. Plus, it would've been an interesting addition, and this answers the question of what they did with his corpse. Now remember, any comments, concerns, advice, requests, suggestions, constructive criticism or something along those lines will be implemented into the stories review section. Now that all of the previews of the next fight scenes are done, we can see them in the next two chapters. I also have a poll on my profile page with a question. It asks if you want Gohan to be paired up with a OC that resembles Cell. The poll will close when the Android/Cell arc is over so vote now!_

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Beaten down the first time: 20_

_Gohan (Zenkai Base): 5,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 290,000,000_

_Ascended Super Saiyan: 362,500,000_

_Beaten down the second time: 6_

_Android 0 (Raditz base): 11,000,000_

_Super Android 0: 550,000,000_

_Bra (base): 4,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 240,000,000_

_Zenkai base: 5,000,000_

_Super Saiyan: 250,000,000_

_Vegeta (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Trunks (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Piccolo: 240,000,000_

_Full power: 250,000,000_

_Krillin: 2,000,000_

_Full Power: 3,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 30,000,000_

_Tien: 2,000,000_

_Full power: 3,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 30,000,000_

_Yamcha: 1,500,000_

_Full power: 2,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 20,000,000_

_Chaiotzu: 800,000_

_Android 13: 450,000,000_

_Android 14: 275,000,000_

_Android 15: 175,000,000_

_Android 16: 450,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Android 20 (Gero): 220,000,000_

_Drones: 10,000 each_

* * *

><p><em>Review Section:<em>

_NinjaFang1331: Nice job with the chapter and the armada of androids is going to be a big problem yes?_

_Reply: Indeed it is shown in this chapter that the Z-fighters will have there hands full. Thanks for the review and the compliment._

_Aryathesaiyan: This story is awesome!_

_Reply: Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it!_

_i'm iam: I always hate when people add androids, i'll keep reading for now to see if you can pull it off._

_Reply: Okay cool, if you don't like how it plays out then do whatever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's all for the review section of this chapter. Remember, if you want to be in the review section on the story, just leave a review. I will greatly appreciate, and take care. Have a wonderful and safe Christmas! Peace!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16: Android Apocalypse Part 2

_Chapter 16: Android Apocalypse Part 2_

_The chapter for today basically focuses on Piccolo's group up north in the tundra, who are preparing to combat the other Android group._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite..._

_The androids had arrived just as Trunks said they would. However, Trunks and Bra were confused as to why they were not the original androids that they know and resent. While Goku fought android 19, he finally caught the heart virus, but it was much later than expected. There was an android that was on stand by for the sole purpose of creating distraction. Android 21 distracted Gohan from chasing after Android 20, Gero. Vegeta picked up where they left off and trailed Gero back to his lab. Gero wants to unleash his Android army upon the world. Can the Z-fighters put a stop to him or will Earth be trapped in the android revolution? Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back to earlier...<em>

_Trunks saw the city they were flying over suddenly get blown to smithereens. ''Oh no... There must be an android army or something because I have never seen this many androids before. Since there were multiple Super Saiyans that must have been picked up by Gero's scanners, he probably created a full scale army to insure that he wouldn't be defeated.''_

_Piccolo, being the most strategic of the pack, came up with the most plausible solution. ''The only chance is for us to split up. Trunks, you should go assist your father. Gohan, you and Bra should go tackle whatever caused that island to be destroyed while me, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha take on the trio of androids north of here.''_

_''Also, remember to not hold back when going against them and Gohan, are you okay?''_

_''Yeah, just a little scared. I've never been in a scenario like this one.''_

_Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulders. ''Gohan, use your fear and turn it into anger. Harness your anger and let it swell within you.''_

_Gohan nodded and replied to his mentor and friend. ''Okay I'll try Piccolo.''_

_Trunks, ready to put a stop to the androids in this timeline, prepared to take off. ''Okay we don't have that much time for talking. We gotta put an end to this once and for all!'' Trunks shot off to go assist his father in fighting the androids that he knows about._

_Gohan and Bra flew down to the destroyed island that is right under them and the rest followed Piccolo up to the northern part of Earth._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What happened earlier before the fight started..<em>**

_15 minutes later with Piccolo and the others up north..._

T_he reign of terror and destruction that the trio of androids started causing was significant. A huge gust of wind washed over the Z-fighters, who were instantly chilled by the breeze. Everyone except Piccolo held their arms close to their bodies._

_''Man, talk about cold weather.'' Krillin then saw three figures on the mountain top horizon. ''Guys its them! The androids were looking for are over there.''_

_Piccolo saw a giant snow ball being thrown at him and he swiftly evaded it. He whipped around to see Android 13 clapping in false congrats. ''So it seems this guy has some reflexes.''_  
><em>Piccolo narrowed his eyes and spoke in a demanding, serious tone. ''Who are you androids?''<em>

_''We're strongest androids on this damn planet. That's all y'all need to know. Now I gotta question for you. Where the hell is Goku, shouldn't he be out here tryin to stop us androids from killing him and all.''_

_The short android 15 decided to cut in on the conversation. ''If you tell us where he is, you chumps might be spared.''_

_''And just why would we do tell you that?''_

_''Because Yamcha, you don't wanna die again.''_

_''What did you say you little pip squeak.''_

_''I said that you don't wanna have to die again. But it seems your dumb-ass can't take any advice.''_

_''That's it you little punk, your going to the scrap heap!''_

_The tall muscular giant with pale robotic skin whispered to his leader. ''We are beyond negotiation. They won't tell us where Goku is so they shall be terminated.''_

_Piccolo smirked, ready to show off his new power and fighting prowess. ''You heard your companion, we're beyond negotiation.'' Piccolo tore off his turban from his head and threw off his weights. Piccolo's power then increased rapidly, which caused an aura to form around him. ''This is the power I gained from training with Goku and Gohan.''_

_Android 13 got into a cocky smirk as he mocked his opponent. ''Very impressive, your so weak you can't even take down #14 over here. Hahahahahahahaha...''_

_Tien caught the laughing android off guard with a well placed kick to the face. ''We grow tired of hearing your mouth, now get a load of our full power.'' Krillin flew next to Tien and Yamcha was knocked next to them._

_''You ready guys?''_

_''Yes Krillin, now lets get on with it,'' responded Yamcha. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' The unified scream of the humans came along with red auras. Their power increased to that of times ten their normal power. That meant that the humans were ten times stronger than before._

_When the aura died down, you could see the trio of earthling warriors cloaked in red auras. The body frame had a glow of red on it and they looked perfectly calm in the Kaioken x10 stage. Piccolo saw what they were doing and looked intrigued. ''What technique is that?''_

_Tien responded to Piccolo's question. ''This is our new technique. We have been mastering the Kaioken so much that in a x10 Kaioken, its basically a normal form for us. That way we can become ten times stronger and be able to do a Kaioken x2 which will actually be a Kaioken x20. We'd like to call it... Super Kaioken.''_

_Android 13 was found clapping again. ''Bravo punks, now if your done ensuing light shows and providin entertainment, lets get this man slaughter underway.''_

_Yamcha shot off after Android 15, Piccolo and Tien charged 13 and Krillin charged 14. Yamcha and 15's fist collided to create a shock wave and that started a chain of events._

* * *

><p><em>Krillin v.s. 14<em>

Krillin shot through the air like a bullet. He aimed a kick for the silent giant, but his foot bounced off of his extremely strong frame. Krillin grabbed his boot and cringed in pain. ''What are you made of?''

Android 14's response was a swing to Krillins face. Krillin ducked just in time to keep his head from getting decapitated. ''Not much for words huh?'' Android 14 brought his foot up, nailing Krillin in the gut.

14 grabbed Krillins leg and tossed him into a mountain. Krillin stopped his flight and turned around. ''Looks like I'm gonna steal something out of your book Tien. SOLAR FLARE!'' The blinding light that emitted from the flare blinded everybody around in the area except the androids. ''Catch me if you can-YIKES!'' A blast from the palm of the pony tailed giant narrowly hit him.

BOOM! The blast impacted the mountain and blew a hole upon it. Rocks tumbled and debris built up. Krillin shot off back at the pale white giant. Krillin stroke him with a hard fist to the torso. The blow did nothing to phase the android.

However, Krillin didn't realize the futility in trying to strike him. He continued his onslaught on 14 until he got tired of it. ''Huff...huff.. had enough?''

The android could only frown at Krillin. ''You're so delusional, you only wasted your energy on futility. Now its my turn.''

Krillin backed away a bit from the giant android. ''Oh boy.'' 14's fist collided with Krillins face and sent him tumbling along the landscape of the ground. Android 14 ran to the dazed Krillin who was wobbling while standing up.

He tackled Krillin to the ground before raining extremely hard, fast and precise punches all over Krillin. The blows were damaging Krillin extensively and 14 prepared to fire off the killing blow to Krillin.

He launched the fist forward, but Krillin caught it before the fist could take his head off. ''I'm not dying again without a fight!'' Krillins aura shot out of his body and his strength grew. ''I haven't even got married or had a family yet, KAIOKEN X10!''

Krillin's normal strength increased a hundred fold, but his body felt like his strength only increased tenfold. Krillin completely shook off the fist and back flipped, kicking 14 in the chin during the process.

Krillin put a hand above his head and formed a destructo disk. ''_**KIENZAN**_!'' The supposed destructo disk that could cut through anything was shattered into pieces when it impacted 14.

''But-t how? That attack is supposed to be able cut through anything.''

Android 14 released his eye lasers, narrowly missing Krillin who quickly got out the way. He shot another pair which were also evaded. Krillin flew into 14 and began to battle again, only in close quarters this time.

14's fist flew over Krillins bald head, but Krillin couldn't dodge the elbow that impacted his head. **BAM!** Krillin slammed onto the ground face first. Android 14 charged up his eye lasers and shot them off at Krillin. Krillin jumped up to dodge them.

Krillin swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, impacting 14's head. Krillin vanished and reappeared in front of the silent giant. Krillin reeled his fist back and shot it forward with all of his might and strength.

The blow nailed 14 in the face, which knocked him flat on his bottom. The level of Kaioken that Krillin was on at the moment was extremely strenuous. Too much prolonged exposure to the raw power that Krillins body is taking in will kill him from the inside.

Krillin decided he couldn't take the strain anymore and dropped back into his base forms power. ''Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! I'm toasted now, with my Super Kaioken inactive I'm screwed!''

14 got up and powered up to his full android power. ''Puny human, your power exceeded mine earlier but not anymore. I'll terminate you in the name of the red ribbon army.'' 14 ran towards Krillin faster than what he could see and took him by surprise.

**WHAM! **Krillin was shot through a mountain and fell into an alpine conifer forest. 14 flew above the forest that was bustling with animal life and raised a hand to terminate it. Krillin saw a red glow appear where 14 was in the sky and panicked. ''That android is insane!''

14 shot off the ball of unstable, destructive ki. When the ki orb hit the surface of the forest, the whole area was blown off the map. **BOOOOOOM! **Krillin barely escaped with his life. ''Whew, he almost killed me.'' Krillin turned his head around only to be hit with the eye lasers in the chest. Krillin was lucky that the android had missed vital parts like the heart or the lungs, but it still hurt nonetheless.

14 took stroke Krillin in the same spot before Krillin could even realize it. Krillin spit up blood mixed up with saliva as he fell to the crater of what used to be a forest of life. Just when he was about to go unconscious, he saw a Tiger covering her baby from danger. It was the only animal life left of the forests destruction. When Krillin was awed at the site, an instant later they were vaporized.

Krillin sat up and saw 14 with an outstretched palm. ''It was a distraction of my termination of you. It needed be killed.''

Krillin sat up and felt his blood boil. Even with his injury in chest near his shoulder, he didn't care nor feel it. ''You monster! _**SUPER KAIOKEN**_!'' A fearsome red aura surrounded Krillin and his power rose.

But the human didn't stop there. ''Grr...Kaioken...Times... 12!'' The strain was unbearable, but if it got him the strength to end the fight, he didn't care. Krillin's blazing aura glowed brighter with pure determination from the usually care free Krillin.

Krillin shot forward at speeds faster then he's ever been before and struck Android 14 in the chest with his fist. His fist protruded his chest, going straight through the back of the android. Krillin knew he only had enough restraint and energy for one more burst so he needed to make it count. Krillin raised his right hand and formed a razor sharp destructo disk.

Krillin took the Kienzan and sliced Android 14's head off at point blank range with his fist still in his torso, decapitating him. Android 14's head rolled off of his neck, and Krillin proceeded to slice up his body. Krillin then charred up the pieces of his body. When it was all said and done, Krillin fell to the ground, bones aching and in pain.

He had passed out due to exhaustion, but at least he vanquished his android. But what about the others?

* * *

><p><em>With the Others...<em>

Yamcha dodged a fist from 15 and braced himself for the next blow to come. With Piccolo and Tien though, it was a totally different story. It was a completely one sided fight.

Android 13 was just simply too much of a match for the pair. His power was much more then their power put together. Piccolo put his hands close to each other and gathered ki into his palms. ''Take this Android! **_MASENKO HAAAAAAA!_**''

13 responded with clapping his hands together and pulling them apart from each other. A red giant orb of ki formed and he shot it off at Piccolo and Tien. The deadly bomber absorbed Piccolo's Masenko and proceeded onto the location where they are present. Tien barely had enough time to grab Piccolo by his gi and take the tired Namek out of harms way.

Tien couldn't preserve his arm though, in regards to 13's deadly bomber. ''Oh com'on. At least give me a challenge.''

Tien narrowed his brows and put Piccolo on the ground. Tien took a stance and powered up even higher. ''KAIOKEN X10!'' Tien's power swelled a hundred fold from his regular normal form. His power shot up to that of Piccolo's power level.

Speaking of Piccolo, he stood up and regenerated his arm that was blown off. He then flew up next to Tien and got into a fighting stance. ''You wanted a fight, well now you've got it! Ready Piccolo?''

''I'm always ready,'' Piccolo replied.

...

Yamcha launched another fist only to be dodged again by his speedy adversary. Yamcha huffed and panted to a bit to catch his breath. ''What's wrong Yamcha? Tired cuz you can't land a hit on me. That's what ya get for being the weakest of the group.''

Yamcha clenched his fists hard at his sides. That little midget android that makes Krillin look tall just called him weak. Oh hell no. ''Your one to talk about being the weakest. And I AM NOT WEAK!''

The former bandit powered up and his aura grew more fierce and powerful by the second. ''KAIOKEN X9!'' Red tendrils formed around Yamcha as his power increased by ninety fold from his normal base power. ''Yo, Yamcha the weakling, why did you only do a X9?'' Yamcha raised a fist at the short android and narrowed his eyes.

''Its efficient enough to turn you into scrap heap. I'm done playing games, prepare to feel my wrath you little bastard!'' Yamcha cocked his left palm back and blasted a beam of energy at his opposition. 15 caught the beam and flung into a mountain.

The scar faced bandit smashed 15's little robust head with his fist. The power of the blow surprised 15 because he thought that Yamcha was inferior to him. Yamcha called out his signature attack.

''Wolf Fang FIST!'' Yamcha stroke 15 in the head with a swift but precise punch. Yamcha swung on 15 again and caught him where the jaw is. Yamcha jumped up from the ground and roundhouse kicked 15 dead in the face. At this point, 15's face was dented and beaten up. His right eye is sparkling and his hat was blown off, revealing his robotic cranium.

15 caught Yamcha's arm when he threw a slow punch, and hit the bone with his elbow. It pained Yamcha a bit and 15 took advantage of that. 15 spin kicked Yamcha in the face. He then grabbed Yamcha by the gi, slamming him on the ground.

Yamcha shot up from his spot on the ground, upper-cutting 15 in the dented jaw. He then grabbed 15 by the neck and smashed his face with all of his anger and strength put into it. **CLANG! **The blow left a dent in the cheek bone. It disrupted his voice box, so he couldn't speak anymore.

The scar faced bandit tossed 15's body onto the ground. 15 pulled himself up from the ground and shot off towards Yamcha. Yamcha felt himself losing energy and he knew he had to finish the ordeal immediately. 15 flew straight into Yamcha's fist head first, which caused him to receive a dent on his head.

Yamcha raised his knee to impact 15's face. Yamcha then cupped his hands together to charge his best friends signature attack. ''_**KAMEHAMEHAAAA!**_'' The beacon of light almost instantly impacted the beaten pip squeak of an android. It was the androids last moment of his artificial life, as he was ripped apart from the blast. The only remains left intact of him, are his parts.

Yamcha wasn't on the verge of passing out like Krillin was, but he was pretty darn tired. Yamcha rested a bit before flying out to help his other two comrades fight Android #13. He could see the two of them still being overrun by the diabolical android.

...

Thirteen dodged a fist from Piccolo and back handed Tien away from him. _Yamcha, the only way we're gonna stand a chance against him is if we fuse. _Yamcha nodded at Tien and locked stares with 13. ''Why are you here? What happened to my comrades?'' 13 looked at the two machine parts that are left on the ground where they had been slayed.

''In the junk yard, and soon you'll be joining him!'' Normally when you lose your companions, you tend to be sad about it, but 13 was different. He was just impassive, no he was even grinning about it.

''I have to thank you and your bald friend over there for killing them. I would've done it myself but you've done it for me. Now I'll show you punks why exactly I'm the ultimate android and no one else!'' Slowly, the parts of the two androids bodies began to fly to 13's body. The parts were absorbed into his body and his power skyrocketed.

If the Z-fighters in the area could sense the androids energy, then they would know that his power doubled. His skin turned blue, his chest plate turned chrome, his hair went into the style of Vegeta's and he lost his brows with his yes turning golden. He transformed from android 13 to Super android 13!

''Hahahahaha... now you pussies really can't stop me.''

Tien flew over to Piccolo and whispered in his ear. ''Piccolo, me and Yamcha are going to fuse to attempt to stop this guy. I know this is a lot to ask, but need you to prevent him from getting to us for about 30 seconds.''

Piccolo whispered back, ''I can do that, now go.'' Tien and Yamcha flew over to a secluded spot away from the infamous Super android. Piccolo crouched into a battle hardened stance. Krillin woke up and was told what was going on telepathically by Yamcha. Krillin nodded and flew next to Piccolo on the mountain cliff.

''I don't care what you little wimps are planning, because in the end all y'all are gonna die.'' Krillin gulped and had a bed of sweat running down his head. Android 13 marched forward, before running and then vanishing. An instant later, Piccolo got elbowed in the back of the head.

Super 13 smiled sinisterly at Krillin, which gave Krillin the creeps. Krillin crossed his arms to block a few strikes to the chest. ''Bitch Slap!'' Krillin was slapped in the head, sending him tumbling along the terrain of the ground.

Tien and Yamcha stood there before simultaneously spread out there feet. First, they walked closer to each other. ''FUUUUUUUUUU!'' They both then pointed both of their arms, opposite of each other and pointed their outside legs knee, inside. ''SIOOOOOOON!'' The duo put their inside feet about a foot apart from each other and leaned over. Their index finger tips touched and that ended the ordeal. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

A bright light illuminated from the pair due to the power of the fusion. The power that they possessed was amazing and two figures were consumed by the bright light. The Super Android took a look at them and so did the two Z-fighters. ''Their power is...,'' started Krillin,'' Incredible,'' finished Piccolo.

Super 13 got bored of looking at the light and rammed his fist into Piccolo's face when he was off guard. ''I thought you said you were never off guard.''

''Shut u-up,''responded Piccolo who spat up some blood.

This figure that came from the illuminating light was shocking. He had 3 eyes like Tien, but hair like Yamcha. He also had a mixture between voices and skin tone. He wore a black vest, blue fighting belt, white pants, blue gi socks, and black fighting shoes. He had a completely different outfit then the other two former warriors had.

Super 13 raised a brow. ''Who exactly are you?''

''I'm neither Tien nor Yamcha, I am Tiencha.'' He let loose his power, which made thew winds blow pretty hard around the area. ''Grrr...I don't give a damn who you are. Your still nothing to me.''

''Oh is that a fact, I'll have you know I'm ten times stronger than my halves combined. And I have the Super Kaioken on my side. SUPER KAIOKEN!'' The fearsome red aura spread out to make a huge crater in the ground. His power shot up ten times what it already was before.

Though his power output was astounding, he knew he could only do a KAioken x2 at that point. He's too powerful by himself without a Kaioken, but with a Kaioken, the strain is immense.

Android 13 laughed at the strain and power that Tiencha was showing. ''Your power may have gave my old form trouble, but now your only half my power and ya look like you're about to pass out.''

Tiencha only smirked at the Super Android confidently. ''Only half you say, well I'm using on half power right now. HAAAAAAAAAA... KAIOKEN X2!'' His power and aura got a substantial increase, 2 times what it was before. Now Tiencha's insides felt like they were on fire. He knew he only had about 3 minutes to finish off the Super Droid before he collapses.

''Bravo, now your equal to me in power, but I'll still pound ya to dust!'' Android 13 ran over to Tiencha and kicked him. Tiencha grabbed the kick and flung him over his shoulder. Tiencha turned around and pointed two fingers at his back.

''Double DODON RAY!'' The two finger beams struck 13 in the back and made him crash to the ground. Tiencha then crossed his arms and had his aura surround him. Suddenly, another Tiencha formed next to the original. Then the duo Tiencha's created two more Tiencha's.

Android 13 recovered from the blow and was dashing towards the four fused Tiencha's. The Tiencha's responded with a war cry of their own. ''Wolf FANG FIST!'' The four Tiencha's ganged up on 13.

13 was hard pressed to dodge the strikes from all four fusions. ''Grrrr... I've had enough!'' Android 13's body glowed red for a second before dishing out an explosive flux of power outwards. The three copies were obliterated and the real Tiencha was flung on the snow covered ground.

13 sprinted over to Tiencha and kicked him into a hill side. He then clapped his hands and pulled them apart. It revealed a giant red orb of destruction. He fired it off at Tiencha, who was embedded in the mountain side.

Tiencha hopped out of it and saw the red orb of destruction coming towards him at a rapid speed. He knew he only had like 30 seconds left of power, so he would have to make it count. He made his hands into a triangle and cupped them at his sides. Azure and yellow ki began to form and the color turned green. He charged for a few seconds before firing off the blast.

''_**TRI-KAMEHAMEHA!**_''

* * *

><p><em>Wallah, and I leave you with a cliffhanger. I just love building suspense, that's all. Anyways, before you guys start saying I'm making the human Z-fighters too OP, I'm actually trying to have them keep up with the Saiyans (at least for now). In the canon, they were way too UP (under powered). Also, they learned the fusion dance from dying a second time. Plus the Super Kaioken thing is what makes them keep up. There is a poll on my profile page about who Gohan should end up with, either a feminine version of cell who looks like Tier Harribel from Bleach or Videl. So far Videl is winning the vote! So go check that out and vote right now (don't feel obligated to do so)! Remember, any comments, concerns, questions, requests, constructive criticism, suggestions, and beta-reading will be in the review section. <em>

_Power Levels:_

_Android 13: 450,000,000_

_Super Android 13: 900,000,000_

_Android 14: 275,000,000_

_Android 15: 175,000,000_

_Piccolo: 250,000,000_

_Krillin: 2,500,000_

_Super Kaioken: 25,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x10: 250,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x12: 300,000,000_

_Exhausted: 90_

_Tien: 2,500,000_

_Super Kaioken: 25,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x10: 250,000,000_

_Yamcha: 2,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 20,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x9: 180,000,000_

_Tiencha: 45,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 450,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x2: 900,000,000_

_Review Section:_

_NinjaFang1331: __Nie j w an ascendin or the first time and I hope Gohan trains strong enough to kick Raditz ass._

_Reply: That's what we all want, we'll just have to wait and see._

_zekbolt55: You did a wonderful job with this story. Keep up the great work._

_Reply: Thank you for the compliment and for reading my story since the beginning, I appreciate it._

_MisterCarnage: Raditz comes back as an android?! This story is full of so many freaking twists and its awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter, plus I like that Gohan is far from OP. I don't like it when he is a Mary-sue so congrats on that! It seems the androids are going to try to take over the world from different directions. Also how will Cell play into this if there is a Cell?_

_Reply: Thank you for appreciating my work. I like that you like the twists and that you think my story is awesome. Indeed, the androids are trying to take over the world, but will it happen. Also you will have to wait and see for Cell. I'll tell you he'll be for sinister and powerful then in canon though._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be part 3 of 3 in the Android Apocalypse. Peace!_


End file.
